


Lost and Found

by captaincaitay



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/pseuds/captaincaitay
Summary: Set slightly before ROTS, the war with the Separatists was at an all time high. The war was being fought on all fronts, with the Jedi at the forefront of almost every battle. Anakin and his 501st regiment are on their way to meet up with Obi-Wan and his fleet to help protect a planet that’s about to be attacked by the droid army. Anakin begins to feel something in the Force, that leads him to finding something he thought was long lost.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Lost and Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690726
Comments: 118
Kudos: 183





	1. A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to spotify to listen to music while you're reading!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/20AyAH03fboSlKskZlc8iC?si=dKl_eVkBTo-HcEW9tSZcXQ

There was a disturbance in the Force.

It felt like a cry for help, it felt like a desperate clawing at a life that is fading. But one thing that Anakin Skywalker knew was that he heard his name being called for.

It happened in the dark moments of the night, the stars laid out around the cruise ship he commanded, somewhere near the Outer Rim. He had just managed to fall asleep, but the voice still rang in his ears.

_Anakin-_

He had stirred awake, his eyes staring into the darkness of his small cabin, and he sat upwards, the blanket he had over his torso falling into his lap. He was confused, but he knew, _he knew_ , he had heard the voice, felt it in his soul. He had tried to meditate to reconnect with that voice, that feeling, but he couldn’t find it again.

He was scheduled to meet up with Obi-Wan the following day to continue on a joint mission to an Outer Rim planet that the Separatists were attempting to invade. There was a large colony, an ally of the Republic, that was facing imminent attack by the droid army, and Obi-Wan and him were being sent to protect the people, along with the 501st squadron.

Obi-Wan stood alongside Anakin as they were being briefed on the mission at hand, but all Anakin could think about was speaking with his master about what he had felt, and if maybe he felt it too. He wasn’t paying much attention as Captain Rex went over the information they had on the colony, the man who was their elected ruler, the terrain, everything Rex had said went in one ear and out the other. Not that Anakin would ever admit that to anyone.

Finally, Obi-Wan had motioned for his padawan to follow him to their ships to leave to the planet below. Anakin’s strides matched his, and Obi-Wan was the first to speak.

“Is something troubling you?”

Anakin shook his head, “I was hoping to speak with you about something I had felt last night, there was a disturbance in the Force, I felt.. Like something, or someone, was calling for help.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied, “I felt it too.”

“I had never felt something that strong,” Anakin continued, “it felt.. close. And I could’ve sworn I heard my name as well.”

“Hm,” Obi-Wan paused, as the two men waited for a lift to arrive, he stroked his beard, “I can’t say I felt that presence.”

The turbo lift had arrived and opened for them to enter. When they did it proceeded to close, and whisk them towards their ship bay.

“But I know it,” Anakin said, “someone called for me.”

The lift opened, and Anakin took a step out, and Obi-Wan followed, “You may be right, but Anakin,” he paused and Anakin looked behind him at his Master, who held a stern gaze, “please be alert on this mission, I fear we are closer to the source than anticipated.”

“Yes, Master.” Anakin answered. The two men nodded their farewells and went their separate ways - Anakin to his ship and Obi-Wan to his. Both ships were to lead a handful of Clone ships down to the surface, and to begin setting up a defense against the anticipated attack. Anakin neared his ship and nodded towards the Clones he passed on the way, and set his hands on ship, his pal R2-D2 whirled around to face him in the droid slot.

“You ready R2?” He asked, climbing into the small cockpit, and settled in for the relatively short trip down. R2 chirped happily at him, and he smiled, flipping a few switches and the engine of the aircraft coming to life. The clear top slid closed as Anakin put a lightweight headset on, and he readied his ship to lift from the ground.

“Try not to fly _too_ hastily,” Obi-Wan’s voice rang in his ears, and Anakin just grinned.

“Can’t promise you that Master.”

The sunlight was prominent through the sparse trees that lined the ground of the city. Mostly a rocky terrain, _absolutely not_ to be confused with Geonosis he’d say, there was a bountiful piece of land the city resided on that was home to a trickle of a river, and a few trees that stood gorgeously large in the middle of the city. The hot planet was otherwise rather calm and cool here, the old natives would say this was because of the fact it was a holy place, but he chalked it up to just being one of the planets characteristics. He was standing in front of his humbly appointed advisors, each who had their eyes locked to the ground, and watched as the Republic vessels landed before him.

How lucky for him to be the host of two Jedi and the famous 501st regime. What an honor!

He cared deeply about honor.

He watched for a moment as the two Jedi hopped out their respective ships, and the large carriers opened to reveal dozens of clone troopers. He smiled at the two gentleman who began to make their way over, and he moved to meet them halfway.

“Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker,” he greeted, clasping his hands together and bowing his head slightly, “it is the highest honor to meet you, even under the dire circumstances.”

“Governor Shuule, thank you for offering to meet with us,” Obi-Wan greeted, his padawan quiet as he observed the surroundings.

“Of course, once we were paid a visit by Count Dooku, I had to alert the Republic immediately,” he nodded as he spoke, “my highest concern is the safety of my people.”

“As is ours,” Obi-Wan replied, and the governor motioned for the two men to follow him into the polished government building.

The words leaving Governor Shuule’s mouth seemed lined with honey, sweet and silky but sticky. He spoke about how the residents of this “fine city” were those who fled their worlds seeking a safe place to call home, and every person they passed by offered a smile - yet they didn’t feel genuine.

There was a disturbance in the Force.

Anakin could _still_ feel it! It kept him on edge, and he allowed his Master to do a majority of the speaking. His mind, on the other hand, wondered, trying to make sense of this feeling-

-that’s how most of the day had passed without him even realizing. The Governor was offering them a chance to clean up before dinner was served. _But of course we’ve already sent some food for your troops_ , he said as they were leaving the room. Anakin let out a pent up sigh, and Obi-Wan chuckled.

“I have never seen you so pensive, Anakin.”

“I’m sorry Master,” he replied and the two began to walk down the corridor towards the exit to outside, there, Rex and Fives were standing with a couple others, discussing something, “but honestly this place gives me the chills.”

“It feels too perfect,” Obi-Wan replied, earning a nod of the head from his Padawan, and as they neared the clones, all but Rex and Fives went off to their posts, and the two remaining clones stood a little straighter, holding their helmets on their hips and ready to give their reports.

“Sir, the outside wall has been secured and set with troops around the perimeter, keeping watch for the night. Most of the civilians have been accounted-“

“Most?” Anakin interjected, receiving a nod from Fives.

“Yes sir, there’s about 3 dozen unaccounted for.”

“That’s far too many,” Obi-Wan replied, there was a happy holler from down which they came. Looking over their shoulders the Governor was waving to them from near the room they came, dinner must have been ready. The two Jedi glanced at one another, almost like reading one another’s mind, and Obi-Wan nodded, leaving Anakin alone with his troops.

“I want you two to search this place, top to bottom,” he ordered, talking lowly for only them to hear, “something feels off, and I want to know what that is. Especially with that many people just unaccounted for.”

“Yes sir,” the two clones said in almost perfect unison, and Anakin nodded, following his Masters footsteps to join the Governor and a few others for a meal.

-

The sun had set a while ago, the grounds were dark all along the buildings, some lights illuminating the small residential buildings, others turned off as the two clone troopers walked down the road. The city was like a large circle, making it a bit easier to know where they were going. Both men were chatting as they walked alongside one another, glancing in either direction for anything they hadn’t yet noticed.

“It’s getting late,” Fives commented at one point as they were about to round the corner back towards the front of the largest building, the center of it all, that housed the Governor.

“You heard Commander Skywalker, search top to bottom.”

“Yeah, Fives scoffed, “search top to bottom of what? Dirt?”

Rex stopped and faced the other clone, tapping his friend on the arm, “We do what we were told, take a look again and see if we missed anything.”

“Alright alright, fine,” the other replied, and they both faced the front of the city, but Rex shoved his arm forward for his friend to stop, giving a quiet stop order, and Fives followed his gaze.

In the distance, they saw Governor Shuule exiting one of the resident buildings, glancing around for anyone who was watching. The two clones quickly stepped around the corner of the nearest building to hide in the shadows, kneeling to the ground to stay as quiet as possible. Rex quickly turned his helmet light off and peered around the corner once again.

Governor Shuule quickly moved around the corner of the door, shutting it tightly behind him and seeming to release a pent up breath. His body relaxed for a moment before straightening and spinning around to face the entrance of his own palace (although he wouldn’t call it that, it was a “home to many”).

Rex’s stomach dropped for a moment, watching the man almost float back inside, carrying himself with as much pride as Dooku did.

“What was that about?” Fives finally spoke, and Rex looked back at him.

“No idea. Wanna find out?”

“Don’t even need to ask,” Fives replied, and both clones carefully made their way to the dark home the Governor had just left.

It was a normal cottage, well as normal as the other ones had looked at least. The outer wall was made of rock, keeping with the design of the tall mountains found nearby, with a metal door and normal windows. Not suspicious at all, unless someone is sneaking out of it of course. Of course, it was locked by a hand scanner, but Rex scoffed.

“Easy,” he mumbled, pulling something from his utility belt and dusting it onto the panel. It was silent for a few moments before beeping happily, and the metal door slid open. Both clones stepped carefully inside, and activated the lights on their helmets once again.

The outside of the building made it look as if there was a large room you were entering into, but that wasn’t the case. The clones stood on a small landing, but the ground beneath them descended down into a dark pit, stairs seeming to twist around a corner. Rex took the lead, taking quiet steps down the stairs, Fives just a few steps behind.

“What do you think he is keeping down here?” Fives questioned, earning a shrug from his companion.

“Something he doesn’t want us to know about,” Rex offered.

The stairs seemed to just keep spiraling, leading the two men deeper and deeper into the ground. The rocky texture was similar to the rest of the planet, with a hung light every once in awhile. How anyone could see down here without proper light, they didn’t know. The deeper they went, there were noises that seemed to resonate louder with each step.

Rex lifted his hand and stopped walking, Fives halting his movements and glancing down, “What is it?”

“There’s an opening,” Rex replied, motioning to the few steps left that were brightly lit, indicating an opening that had some source of light in it. The noise they could make out clearly now sounded like chatter around a room, “Proceed with caution, we don’t know what we’re about to walk into.”

“Yes, sir,” Fives replied, and the two made their final steps down, not prepared for what they were about to see.

The room was a large cave, littered with what they could imagine were the 30 missing souls. There were so many different species, and as they stepped down into the opening, in awe, a group off to the side turned around.

_“What the-“_

_“Clones! We’re saved!”_

_“They’ve found us!”_

Voices began to radiate in the rocky cavern, and with a glance between the two, Rex and Fives took a couple steps forward towards the group that was approaching them. A Twilek, a couple humans, and a Quarren stood in front of them.

“What is going on here?” Rex questioned.

“Shuule has imprisoned us down here,” the Quarren replied, his voice hoarse, “many of us are sick, in desperate need of medical attention.”

“How many of you are there?” Fives asked next.

“Thirty in total,” the Twilek spoke next, her eyes were dark and droopy, “about a dozen are sick, we haven’t eaten in days.”

Fives looked to Rex, who glanced only for a moment at him, “Why would Shuule hide his own people down here with no food?”

“His people..” a human voice managed from the back, causing the Twilek and Quarren to move out of the way. Behind them stood a human female, whose face looked hollow around the cheeks, and skin that had hints of purple like they were freezing. Definitely the worst of the crowd, they were being helped stood up by another on their side.

“Shuule has made his mark in this world by.. by stealing people from their homes.. families,” their voice shook with each word, and as they spoke the crowd only seemed to grow, “and bringing them here to be his slaves.”

Slaves.

Anakin _hated_ slave owners. It made his skin crawl and blood boil when Rex told him over their comm links. Obi-Wan and Anakin had excused themselves when their commas blinked green, indicating a message coming in. Obi-Wan quickly turned to his Padawan, who he had to grasp onto.

“Anakin-“

“That dirty, no good lying son of a-“

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan’s voice was more forceful this time, making his Padawan stop, breathing heavily with his fists clenched, “We cannot make a hasty judgement right now, we don’t know what Shuule is capable of.”

“Oh I can tell you what he’s capable of that disgusting-“

“Our best course of action,” he interrupted, “is to have Rex and Fives evacuate those who are locked away, get them to a medical ship and then the rest to safety. Return them to their homes if we can.”

Anakin shook his head, finally letting out a more calmed tone of voice, “You’re right, Master. We‘ll distract him, and have the men evacuate those people.”

-

Looking at the same rocky walls everyday was torture in a new way. And you had been a slave on Tatooine until you were of age and your parents debts were paid off. Needless to say, these orange rocks made you feel crazier then the hot sand of your early life.

You were the first to revolt against Shuule. You had earned you freedom from Tatooine and he stole that from you the day before you were set to leave that desert planet. You were tired of having to wait hand and foot on a man you had hoped to just perish one day. 

It’s what he deserved for everything he had done, to everyone here. 

You said no to his orders, stunning him and others. He turned around so quickly with his hand fiercely against your face. It had stung, but you didn’t back down. 

You said no. 

He promptly locked you down here. It was a shock that he had it ready for a situation like this but you weren’t surprised, he was capable of the dirtiest and lowest of things. The first two nights you curled into a ball against this stupid rock and didn’t sleep much.

He visited you two days later, carrying food and water on a silver platter and kneeling in front of you. He had honey eyes and a somber look on his face, offering your sad soul the water first. You took it. That was your mistake. He let you finish everything, really you had inhaled it but there was no difference, with a smug grin. That was when he told you. 

_“You chose this ending my love.. but don’t worry, the poison should work soon enough.”_

You were dying. That bastard poisoned you, and almost everyone else who came down here. You had tried to warn them not to eat the food, and some had listened, but the call of hunger was too strong for some. It had only been a few days, most surviving off just water but we all knew that wouldn’t be able to last forever. 

“What are we going to do?” your Quarren friend asked. There was a group of you, the first ones who had been down here, that were looked to as leaders. The ones who wanted to revolt in the first place. Ultimately, the ones who caused this mess.

“Someone will come. Someone will find us,” you managed, your voice weak and you rested your back against another’s.

“How do you know that?” 

“I have hope,” you smiled. 

Then here they were. The clones now identified as Commander Rex and Fives. They walked around, scanning everyone and counting each head. As soldiers do. When they came to you, Fives was the one to speak to you first. 

“What’s your name?”

“(Y/N),” you managed. Your group of friends surrounded you, letting you rest against the rocky wall, your arms laid in your lap and your eyes tired. They looked at you with pity.

You hated that.

“And your last name?” Rex had asked.

You shook your head, “Don’t-“ you closed your eyes, your breath hitching in your throat.

“It’s okay,” Fives places his heavy hand over yours, “we’re going to help you. I promise.”

You nodded, opening your eyes to meet the face of the two men before you, “I know.. I knew you would come.”

“You did,” Rex more so said then asked.

You offered a weak smile, “Maybe not you two specifically.. but I knew someone would. Better now than later.”

“Was that a joke?” Gives asked you, earning a nod from you in response. They chuckled for a moment, before there was a sudden shake in the ground. 

“That can’t be good,” Fives commented, both of them standing and placing their helmets on.

“Go up and see what the devil is going on,” Rex commanded. Fives responded with a yes sir and hurried back up the stairs. Others in the cave began to chatter, and your friends all knelt down to help you up. 

You felt you didn’t have much longer, but maybe if you could just manage up those stairs-

Rex stood and put his helmet back on, and Fives was scurrying back down, “Sir! The door is blocked. The droids have attacked the city, General Kenobi has sent some of the others to secure the rest of the people, but we cannot get out the way we came.”

Those nearby began to talk louder, what were they to do now? Rex looked all around, before noticing in the distance what seemed to be an opening, maybe a way out. He pointed where the cave opened to darkness.

“Where does that lead?” He asked.

“That.. It shouldn’t go anywhere.” One of your friends answered.

“Well we need to try,” Rex said, “we have to try and get out of here, and survive. It’s our best bet.”

You nodded in agreement, struggling to hold yourself up even with the help of others. They were weak as well, but Captain Rex and Fives were quick to hold you upright. They motioned for your friends to let them help you, and they obliged.

“Thank you,” you said to them both.

“We wouldn’t dream of leaving you behind,” Fives commented, earning a small laugh from you. That made him smile beneath his helmet, all while Rex shook his head. Not the time or place, he thought.

People hurried down the dark cave opening, it was almost like a perfectly made hallway. Where did it go? No one knew. The only lights guiding them were produced from the helmets of the clone troopers. It felt like you were walking forever, but maybe that was just because your strength was leaving your body. A couple times the men had to almost lift you enough that your feet glided across the ground.

You told yourself you _would not_ die on this planet.

The crowd seemed to come to a stop, the people in front of you becoming more and more vocal. Rex and Fives, while carrying you at this point, had to push their way through the crowd.

Your stomach dropped at the sight, maybe even theirs as well. The cave did come to a large opening.

But it was completely blocked by boulders. Something must have caved in. Needless to say, you were trapped. Some people began to weep. The ground still occasionally shook as a battle raged up top, some words filtered through your mind.

_We’re trapped!_

_I can’t go back, my legs are too weak._

_I just want to go home._

“Put me down,” you mustered, earning a glance from Rex, “please just put me down.”

They set you back down enough to where your feet touched the ground, your legs wobbled a bit under the pressure, but you released your arms that were hung around each clones shoulders. You took a step forward, and those around you parted slightly.

“(Y/N)-“ a voice said, you’re not too sure who said it, not in that moment.

“I’m not dying like this,” you said, pausing only for a moment as the rest of the people in front of you, “we are not dying like this. Not here, not in this place,” you were finally in front of everyone gazing at the rocks in front of you, “I had hope and I could feel someone would come and find us, and I’m _not_ giving that hope up.”

You had never done this before. Not really. It was only ever just a feeling that you would follow. You took a breath and with closed eyes, you just focused on that feeling. You didn’t know what you were doing, but the silence you had once heard filled your ears in a tone that felt like you were fading yourself.

But then your skin felt warm.

Your eyes fluttered open only for a moment, and the rocks that were once in front of you were know gone, seemingly placed somewhere else in the canyon that was now opened to you. Those around you hurried past you, but your legs buckled from below you.

Rex was the one who caught you before you hit the ground, your eyes closed tightly and skin cool to the touch. What he had just witnessed was something he believed only a Jedi could do. The com on his wrist blinked green, Fives was busy keeping everyone together, and checking on those who had to lower themselves to the ground to sit. 

“Captain Rex, please come in,” the voice called. He could recognize it as General Skywalker any day, he knelt down as he held you in his free arm.

“Sir, we’ve managed to get out the cave, but-“

“That’s great, we’re sending a medical transport to your location now.”

“Yes sir,” Rex replies into the com, “but General-“

“We can discuss it when we return to the ship, but right now we need to focus on getting everyone to safety, and Shuule in for his conviction.”

“Yes, sir,” he replied, focusing down at your nearly lifeless body. 

-

How did you get here?

When your eyes finally reopened you were in a bed, a blanket over top your body, and the room was large, fitting multiple people in a row on each of your sides. Your head fell to the side as you tried to find something of familiarity, only seeing a medical droid a few beds down, along with the clone you had come to know as Fives. He glanced up at just the right moment, saying something to the droid, before making his way over.

“How’re we feeling?” he asked you. Your head rolled back so you were looking straight at the ceiling, the medical droid coming over to read your vitals.

“I feel.. Good. Better than before,” you answered, earning a nod and small smile.

“I’ve been tasked with trying to locate everybody’s home worlds, and finding them a way back to their families, so can you tell me-”

“I don’t have a home,” you cut him off, your eyes were locked with his but he diverted them away from yours. He cleared his throat, and moved out the way as the medical droid asked you if he could sit you upright. You nodded, pushing yourself up on your elbows as it adjusted your pillows, and helped you slide backwards into a sitting position.

“Where were you hoping to go then?”

You thought about it for a moment, “I don’t really know.. When I was freed I had bought passage on the next ship out, I didn’t care where. I was going to look for someone.”

“And who was that?” he asked you.

Anakin was walking alongside his Master towards the bay they had converted into a place to house the refugees. The two were engrossed in a conversation, being followed by Rex behind them. They were heading to follow up with Fives about what he has documented so far. Anakin had to postpone his debriefing with Captain Rex for the moment as they awaited new orders about getting these people back to their homes.

Obi-Wan had told Anakin he was proud of him and how he handled Shuule, and not letting his anger dictate his actions. Anakin nodded, but he was still disgusted with the whole ordeal. He had yet to completely process the last 24 hours, especially with his lack of sleep, but he did feel more at ease.

The Force felt oddly calm.

The doors to the bay opened for the three man group, and they entered still having a casual discussion“The Council will have to act fast in this regard,” Obi-Wan was commenting. Anakin nodded, and they neared where Fives stood, “they may decide to send smaller vessels, avoid any kind of detection-”

_“Ani?”_

Anakin paused. No one besides Padme called him Ani, but it certainly was not her voice that quietly filled the room. It was uncertain, laced with a sweetness he hadn’t heard in awhile. Everyone was watching, and Anakin’s body faced the source of the voice. His mouth parted slightly in confusion, processing what was in front of him.

“(Y/N)?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Hey guys. This notes is almost like the other one in my new work. I’m sorry for my absence. Honestly, my mental health took a deep dive and I only really started to recover a few months ago. And now I feel happy and motivated to write again. This new work is multi-chapter and being worked on daily (chapter two is ready to go actually).  
> As for old works, I don’t really know what I will be continuing or not. Need to read through them and see if I feel the inspiration to continue them. As you can see in this fic, I think my writing has matured a bit (I think so but maybe others wont see that lol).  
> All in all, I hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback!
> 
> Xoxo


	2. A Secret Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to spotify to listen to music while you're reading!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4lat2GZy1Htzui1VQqz6xl?si=f7P-aHd8QNKfI5bEmTWCnQ

_ What happened? _

That was the first question you were asked. You played with the fabric that was over you as you contemplated how to tell it. Anakin was the only one who was near you, having taken a chair from somewhere and placing it beside your bed. There he sat, his hands folded and placed carefully on the edge of your bed to give you your space. But he was there if you needed it.

“My mother died a few years ago, when I was sixteen. The family that owned us didn’t want to keep me around, they.. I guess they thought that she had worked off the family debt. The Trade though didn’t see it as such

They told me that there was still some left. Without the family to work for, I was to work for them instead. Every day I would go and get a job assignment, whether that was working in the sand dunes and reclaiming scraps from old walkers, or being seen to a water farm, it was just whatever had to be done.”

Anakin intensely listened to every word that left your mouth. A feeling of regret entered his mind, knowing that he had been there a few years ago, and didn’t even look for you.

“Probably.. a year ago maybe I woke up one morning, and went to get my assignment. When they looked me up though they told me that the debt was gone. It was all paid for,” you smiled, “I don’t think I had felt that happy in a long time. I was free, Ani,” you looked at him and he smiled sadly at you, “I was free and could finally get off that stupid planet like I had dreamed of for years. It was easily the best day of my life, as I thought. I went and found some of our friends and shared the news. I don’t think I had ever seen Kitster so excited for someone else.

We all agreed to go out that night to the local cantina. Just to have a few drinks, have  _ some  _ kind of fun. I spent the day by myself at home, and something told me that I need to leave the next day. It didn’t matter where I just had to leave this place, that’s what I was almost being told. I got as much money I could find that I had hidden, and went and purchased a spot on the next ship outta there in the morning.”

Your smile fell, Anakin watched. Something in your eyes got sad, and your fingers stopped playing with the fabric, “I met everyone at the cantina and it was great. It was really nice. And then.. Then I met Shuule. He seemed nice, his voice was sweet like honey and he had a nice smile. He told me I was beautiful, exotic even. I never had a man pay me attention before. But something seemed off about him. He offered to buy me a drink and I politely told him no thanks. And then he left.”

Anakin caved into his urge when he saw your cheeks turning red, and tears swelled in your eyes. He placed his hands over yours, cupping them as you talked more.

“I don’t remember when I left that night. But I left alone, before the others. I didn’t want to sleep too much and miss my chance to leave. I was headed home and someone.. They attacked me. It was all so quick, and the last thing I remembered was seeing his smile. That creepy smile. I have been there ever since. And one day I just.. Snapped. I wasn’t going to be a slave anymore when I knew I was free. I wasn’t supposed to be there, none of us were. I knew someone was going to come for us. I just,” you paused for a moment finally meeting his eyes, “I didn’t know it would be you.”

Anakin shook his head, averting his gaze down to his hands that were still on yours. He felt awful. Why didn’t he come and see you all those years ago? Maybe he could have done something, stopped all of this from happening. You watched him, watched how he was processing everything you had told him. You flipped your hands so that yours were holding his, which startled him.

“Anakin, please listen to me. I know what you’re telling yourself. You couldn’t have done anything to stop that from happening.”

“You shouldn’t have had to go through that,” he looked up to meet your eyes, “he’s going to pay for what he has done. The Senate will see to that, I promise you.”

As he was speaking, Obi-Wan walked forward slowly. He had been in the corner of the room, trying not to intrude on his Padawan’s conversation. But he was deeply worried how this was going to affect Anakin. Anakin looked towards his Master, who motioned for him to join him. Anakin looked back to you, who nodded in understanding, and he pulled his hands from your embrace. Standing, he and Obi-Wan walked towards the door, which opened and closed behind them.

“What is it?” The young Jedi asked.

“I think you need to hear what Captain Rex has to say,” Obi-Wan told him, and moved to the side a bit to reveal his Captain. Anakin nodded, crossing his arms to listen.

“Sir as I was telling General Kenobi.. As we were trying to escape that cave we came to the exit caved in with rocks. And your friend she,” he paused to look sideways at Obi-Wan who nodded for him to continue, “she’s the one who cleared the way.”

“What do you mean exactly?” Anakin asked.

“She moved the rocks out of the way, with her hand. That’s why she passed out before the med transport arrived.”

Anakin rubbed his chin as he processed what he just said. True, there was an overwhelming surge in the Force right now, but it was calm and made him feel at ease. But there was no way that was because of  _ you _ .

There was no way, right?

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan started, pulling him from his thoughts, “if this is true then we have to alert the Council.”

He was right. If it was true, then the Council would be the ones to decide what happens to you. But in the pit of his stomach he didn’t want that outcome to bring anymore harm to you.

“I know you’re right Master, but.. What if they decide to do something drastic?”

“You need to have faith in the Council, Anakin,” he said, placing a hand on his Padawans shoulder, “you may continue to spend time together, but we must head back to Coruscant at once.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin said. He watched as Obi-Wan and Rex began to walk down the metal hallway of the ship, out of his sight and presumably to the bridge to get the ship ready for its course. Anakin sighed sharply before heading back into the medical room.

-

Coruscant was a beautiful sight from what you were used to. The lights, the cool air that filled the night sky, everything about it brought a chill down your spine. Anakin was a little sparse on the details but what you had gathered was that you were getting to meet the Jedi Council. He didn’t explain too much as to why, especially how he casually mentioned that they were awaiting the group's arrival, but nonetheless you felt calm in this place.

The Temple as Anakin described it was soothing to your nerves. There were a few people walking around, but since it was the late hours of the night they didn’t pay you much attention. You walked between Anakin and Obi-Wan, who you had remembered from when you were younger. He had less hair then, you remarked to him, earning a grin from your old friend.

_ “Yeah he was lacking in quite a few areas back then, if I can say so myself.” _

_ “Who was the one who got himself captured by the Hutts again? Oh yes, that was you.” _

You laughed lightly at that, which made Anakin smile to himself. But now, as you walked deeper into the building, he had grown more and more quiet, a stern look on his face. He wrinkled his eyebrows when he was thinking about something. You didn’t get a chance to ask what that was before they stopped in their tracks before a door.

Obi-Wan nodded at his Padawan, and he entered the room by himself and left the two of you alone.

“I wasn’t entirely honest with you,” he started. You raised your brow at him.

“I figured.. What is it Ani?”

“Well.. We believe you to be especially strong in the Force,” he said.

“The Force?”

“Yes,” he paused, “before we went to Shuule’s city, I felt this disturbance, this call in the Force. A voice. It said my name,” he looked you in the eyes, “and it was you. You were calling for me. For help.”

You blinked at him, “Anakin-“

“Rex told us how you moved those rocks, to get everyone out,” he continued, “ _ you  _ did that. That feeling that tells you what to do, that’s the Force (Y/N). It’s been with you the whole time.”

You shook your head, “What am I doing here, Ani?”

He looked to his feet before meeting your gaze again, “When something like that happens, we have to alert the Council. We had to tell them about you and they wanted to meet you. See you for themselves. And then decide-“

“Decide what,” you cut him off. Your hands felt cold now as he spoke.

“Decide if they let you join the Jedi Order or..”

He stopped speaking. Honestly he didn’t know what would happen if they decided not to accept you. He didn’t know if they would send you back to Tattooine, back to where your family had originally come from, he had no idea. The last time the Council had to make a decision like this was with him. Obi-Wan never told him the details of that meeting, even to this day.

But he was the Chosen one.

“I understand,” you said quietly, but Anakin could see your hands shake in the pale light surrounding you two. He frowned as you straightened yourself up and faced the door, “let’s get it over with then.”

Anakin couldn’t stop you. One step forward and the doors opened before you. They split openly evenly, and there deeper in the center of the room were chairs in a circle, all evenly placed and facing one another. Anakin put his hand on your back gently, causing you to glance his way, and his eyes seemed to be saying he was sorry. He guided you forward, towards the middle of the circle. There were a number of people there, each chair filled whether that was physically or a hologram of a person. Each of them had their eyes on you. Finally as you were in the middle Anakin removed his hand and offered a slight bow to the one you were directly facing, he looked older but shorter than the rest. Drastically shorter.

“Relax, you may,” his voice spoke, “questions we have is all.”

He spoke differently then you had heard, but for some reason you trusted what he said. You just looked at him, and he edged forward in his seat, using a small cane to help with his efforts.

“Master Yoda, I am. Heard of you, the Council has. Figure you out we must.”

“Where are you from?” Another voice spoke. He was in the chair directly beside the one who was speaking to you, he was taller and bald you noticed.

“Lah’mu originally, Tatooine for most of my life,” you replied, “we were a farmer family, but my Father's debt caught up to him. My mother and I were sold to the Slave Trade when he was killed.”

The room was quiet as you spoke. Your voice seemed to carry and echo, and beside you all Anakin could do was watch you speak. You stood still though, your hands together in front of you.

“These feelings that have been described by Master Kenobi and Skywalker.. Do you recount when you first felt it?” The same man asked.

You had to think for a second, really try and remember that moment. You had to glance at Anakin for a second, just one second, because you had to make sure it was okay to tell them. He nodded, but still your nerves were at a sky high. He didn’t know this story.

“It was the day my mother died,” you started, “the family I worked for had thrown me out of their home and sent me back to mine. They told me they didn’t need me anymore,” you shook your head, “I was..angry. My mother had just died and I didn’t know what that meant for me. I was walking home, and I walked by one street, one I hadn’t been down in awhile, and I felt this.. Pull. Something was telling me to go down that way and I did.

I didn’t know where I was going, but the further I went the more familiar the surroundings became. I hadn’t been that way since I was a child. But it led me to this home, if you would call it that. It had been abandoned since those who lived there had long gone.”

Everyone was listening intently to you speak, but your eyes diverted to the ground as you reached into the pocket on your ratty dress, “I found a way inside, because I had to go. I had to go inside and see for myself why I had to come here. It was dusty, but left untouched from years ago. The lights even worked, and when I could finally see, I found what I needed.”

You pulled out something that was clamped in your hand, and turning it over you opened your palm. Anakin was watching your movements, and when he saw what was in your palm he gaped. You had a small pendant made of japor ivory, the same kind he had made for Padme so long ago, but this was the one he had made for you before he was supposed to leave. He never got the chance to give it to you.

“See it, may I?” The one who called himself Yoda asked. You nodded, avoiding Anakin gaze as you walked forward and offered it to the Jedi. He graciously took it, looking it over in his delicate hands.

“Beautiful it is,” he commented, earning a nod from those around him, “meaning it has to you, hm?”

“You could say that,” you mumbled.

“Your story, we thank you for. Think we will, rest you must,” he said, offering his hand for you to grab the pendant. You smiled warmly at him as you took his in yours and slid it back into your pocket.

“Padawan Skywalker will escort you to some quarters we had set up for you,” the other man spoke, you still didn’t catch his name, but he nodded at Anakin beside you, “and he’ll report back to us after.”

“Yes, Master,” he replied and extended his arm for you to head back to the door you came from. You nodded your thanks and turned around to exit the room. The doors slid open once again, and closed the world behind you. You let out a pent up sigh after hearing the door close.

Anakin didn’t speak to you as he escorted you out to a transport. He didn’t say a word as the transport travelled through the sky to your destination. He kept his eyes glued to something that would distract him. You felt sad about that, but you accepted it. You didn’t know if the rest knew who made the pendant, but he did. You used to be able to read him like a book, but now he seemed even more closed off an pensive. If he furrowed his brow anymore then his face would get stuck that way.

Anakin was still silent as he walked you through a building. There were doors every once in awhile with numbers hung up. Apartments, you believed they were called, but you had never seen them before. He stopped before one door, and with a few pushes of buttons, the door leading inside opened. He let you enter first, and you did, completely in awe as to what was laid before you. The space was beautiful, it had art hung up on the walls that had vibrant colors painted on it, plants in some places, and it felt comforting around you.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Anakin said to you finally. You turned to look at him and he was standing close to the closed front door. You gulped. His brow was still furrowed, and his eyes a little darker. You couldn’t tell from anger or sadness.

“I don’t know,” you answered honestly, “there wasn’t an exact time to tell you. You didn’t tell me about all this.”

“That’s fair,” he said, finally relaxing his face, “I have to head back to the Temple.”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around your body, “Of course.”

“The bedroom is over there,” he pointed in a direction, and you could indeed see the bed in the dark, “feel free to anything in here. I promise to return to you in the morning.”

You nodded as he spoke and he turned to the door, which opened swiftly as he walked out of it. He paused though right outside, and looked back to you.

“My biggest regret was not being able to give that to you myself.”

-

When he was younger, there were two things that Anakin knew deep in his bones. One was that his mother and him were going to leave that blasted planet and live freely, and the other thing he knew then was that he was going to marry you.

Maybe not things he knew would happen, but he had hoped they would.

Anakin and you were nearly inseparable back then. He met you when you had first come to Tatooine with your mother, and you hadn’t spoken a word to any of the other kids. You kept to yourself, and a lot of the times there were tears in your eyes. You were scared, he could tell that. Slowly you grew out of your shell, and finally began to meet his eyes when he’d look your way. It was your smile that made him come over and befriend you. It was warm and cute, and put a smile on his face. And then that was it, it was always Anakin and (Y/N).

But of course, things don’t always turn out how you imagine.

He was found by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and his freedom was bought. He had to leave his mother behind and you, and it haunted him that he had left too quickly and couldn’t give you a proper goodbye. He had made you a pendant in the hopes that you would never forget him, and one day when he came for his mother he would look for you as well.

He never got the chance to do any of that. He focused on Padme for a few years when he grew older, but their love fizzled a few months before stumbling upon you again. So what did all of this mean for him? Romance was forbidden for Jedi, but that had never stopped him before.

But something had awakened in him he hadn’t felt in a long time. He didn’t know what it was but it felt comforting and right.

Anakin didn’t pay attention during the proceedings. He was lost in his thoughts, but he looked attentive. He would nod every once in awhile, and give a response when needed, but the hours long talks were deafening to him. All he could think about was what was about to happen. Finally, the meeting was coming to an end. The sun had yet to rise but he knew it would soon. Coruscant was still buzzing with people in their speeders farther away, and Anakin’s head snapped to attention when Master Yoda began speaking once again. He called for Anakin and Obi-Wan to step forward.

“Temporary training, we have agreed,” he said to everyone in the room, earning nods from each of the Jedi in their chairs, “see the extent of the Force, we shall. Train her Master Kenobi and his Padawan will. Agreed we all have?”

There was a yes heard amongst the other Jedi, and Yoda placed his cane down, giving his final verdict, “Pulled from battle then, you are, for now at least. Meditate you will, allow the Force to show her experience. Train like the younglings to see balance capability, then the ritual of lightsaber building you will do. When you believe ready, we will reevaluate.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded their understanding, and Anakin felt a warmth of happiness in him. They were excused, and the two friends walked out with one another. Anakin smiled, he couldn’t wait to tell you, to head back where he had left you for the night and see how you were doing. The two men walked alongside one another silently, and finally Obi-Wan spoke first.

“Anakin there’s something we need to discuss,” he started.

“What is it Master?”

“I’m concerned about this,” he said which caused Anakin to stop in his tracks, “I’m just concerned for you.”

“For me? Why?” Anakin asked.

“I can tell that her arrival has been a distraction,” Obi-Wan said, “the Council may not have noticed but I did. This has affected you in a way I had only seen a couple of times.”

Anakin shook his head, “Master I’m fine.”

“Anakin it’s okay to be affected by this. Someone from your past has stumbled back into your life, who we are about to train as a Padawan, but you must not let it cloud your judgement.”

“I’m not, Master,” Anakin replied, earning a look from his Master.

“I think for now it would be best for me to go speak with her alone. And you can join us for the first meditating session. I think you need time to rest and clear your head.”

Anakin was quiet. He didn’t want to go and rest he just wanted to go and see you. But on the other hand, when he had those thoughts he realized what his Master meant. You were distracting him. He was right.

“Yes, Master,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll go speak with her now, you go and rest.”

Anakin nodded and watched as Obi-Wan walked away. He felt his shoulders drop as he walked to his quarters. It didn’t take him long to get there, the door opened and shut him off from the world. Anakin undressed himself, folding his robes neatly in a pile and his boots next to it. He climbed into the bed and laid on his back, letting his muscles relax into the soft sheets. His arms went over his head as he stared up at the ceiling, and tried to go over the events of the last 24 hours.

He laid there awake until sunlight filtered in through the window, his eyes finally dropped closed and sleep overtook him and his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey lol there’s a bit of fluff in here, reminiscing of the past. I ave no clue how to name these chapters so I’m kinda giving a bit of plot away with this one oop


	3. A Lesson in the Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to spotify to listen to music while you're reading!:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1KsoimRngKpXqUdEYtDoSU?si=Sq1eByOMQ9uqGSWOMihcvQ

The soft plush mattress felt suffocating. The way it folded in around your body made you feel constricted. It wasn’t comforting, not now. You spent most of your night tossing and turning, and trying to wrap your mind around what Anakin had said to you. It was true in a way that you had felt something stir inside you at times, when you didn’t feel at ease really, but you had always thought it to be just a consciousness you had to situations.

The Force.

That was silly. No, Anakin was the one who was gifted with that connection. That’s why he was taken from Tatooine all those years ago. And that’s why you had to stay. Surely, if this was all true, then you would’ve been taken as well. Right? Of course. They didn’t just leave you behind. Anakin didn’t leave you behind.

You stopped yourself and sat upwards. Your eyes felt dry from the lack of sleep, but you couldn’t just stop your mind from wandering. You looked over to the pendant you had put on the table by the bed and grabbed it to hold in your hand. You sighed and leaned back as you rested against the pillows. You looked down at the pendant, the reminder, and rolled it between your fingers as the thought of last night entered your mind.

He meant to give it to you. He told you that and walked away but you had stood there with a silly grin on your face. Even now you had a little smile to yourself, and you glanced outside the window in the room. You could see the sun beginning to rise and you threw the large fluffy blanket off your body. Your eyes hurt but you felt fine overall. You got maybe two hours of rest, but you were used to it at this point.

You stood and reached for the robe you had found yesterday. It was the silkiest thing you ever felt and you wrapped yourself in it. You walked out of the bedroom and into the main room when there was a cute beep from the door. You tried to mask your excitement as you neared the door and pressed a button for it to open, but not seeing Anakin on the other side threw you off a bit. You suddenly felt too exposed, not that that’s what you were trying with Anakin.

“Master Kenobi,” you said almost unsure, hoping you had got it right. He nodded at you, only focused on your face and that seemed to put you at ease, “um—would you like to come in?”

“Yes, there is something I’d like to discuss with you.”

You nodded and stepped to the side to let him in. He walked past you, his long dark brown robe swaying over the ground. You walked behind him as he made his way over to the chairs in the middle of the room. You made the first move to sit and he sat opposite of you, and you were careful to fold your legs to keep yourself modest.

“The Council has asked Anakin and I to train you in the ways of our Padawans,” he started and your eyes lit up, “but you must be aware that we don’t train adults in the ways of the Jedi Order. It will be hard, but I believe you can succeed. We would like to start with a meditation process, later today if you feel up for it.”

You rubbed your hair, realizing the mess you must look. He was too kind to say anything, but still you felt small in front of him. He was put together while you felt strung apart inside.

“Master Kenobi,” you said in almost a whisper, before clearing your throat, “may I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” he nodded, lacing his hands together and leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs.

“Why do you think I can do it exactly?”

“Because I have felt your presence in the Force already,” he said, pausing for a moment, “before Anakin and I arrived in Shuule’s city, we heard your cry for help. The Council felt the disturbance as well. Your connection with the Force seems deeply rooted, but.. What we don’t know yet is how.”

You nodded slowly as he talked, and you braced yourself for your next question, “If I have this deep connection then why.. Why didn’t you and your Master take me too?”

Obi-Wan hid his shock. He wasn’t quite sure until that moment if you had remembered him from years ago, but he shook his head, “At the time you didn’t show these signs.”

“Are you sure?” You asked and he blinked at you. 

You were forward, you couldn’t help it. A part of you didn’t believe him, in all honesty you thought that their focus on Anakin may have clouded their acknowledgment of you. But Anakin was special, you had heard them call him The Chosen one, and maybe that was why they only focused on him. But what if all the kids had this connection? How was he so sure? You wanted him to tell you so that you could feel like you were sure.

“I.. Didn’t feel that connection around you then like I have now,” he stated carefully, “but our meditation session will tell us more.”

“What happens?” You asked and he nodded. You took his answer and he was glad to move on from the topic. He honestly wasn’t too sure himself.

“Anakin and I are going to help focus your thoughts, and the Force will guide us to the moments you mostly felt your connection. But I must warn you, it may be draining.”

You nodded your understanding, “When do we start?”

He left you shortly after that. You had kept your arms crossed in front of you as you walked him out, and when the door closed behind him you had relaxed your body. You were nervous about this mediation session, but you tried to put the thought in the back of your mind as you walked back to the bedroom area. You were sliding the robe off your body as you headed for the refresher, eager to drench your body in the warm water.

You were also a little sad Anakin did not return to you over the night or with his Master. Maybe he was too tired, maybe he got caught up with something. You rubbed your hair backwards into the water and it slicked down your back. The pressure felt as if someone was massaging your scalp helped release all the tension in your body. You took your time washing all the grime off your body, your feet turning a light shade of red from the heat on it. You rubbed your neck as you shut the water off and then slid open the door. Your wet feet met the tile, and you reached for a neatly folded towel to your side and wrapped it and wrapped it around your body. It was modest, but you didn’t care too much since you were alone now.

You walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the bedroom, passing by the opening to the living area and seeing a figure around the chairs.

“(Y/N)—“ the voice stopped suddenly when their eyes fell on your barely covered body.

You froze, meeting the eyes of Anakin himself. He must have let himself in while you were in there. Your face felt hot, from the shower or from this, and his lip trembled as he was frozen in place. Quickly though he spun around to face the other direction.

“-I-I’m so sorry.” He managed and cleared his throat. You still hadn’t said a word.

“Um let me change,” you mumbled and he nodded to himself, his back to you now.

“Yes, of course..sorry.” He said again and you hurried to the other side of the room, where some clothes were kept. You had laid out a pair of fitted black pants, and a long sleeved shirt. You preferred the more covered pieces of clothing for reasons you didn’t want to admit, and you let the towel slide to the floor as you began to change.

Anakin tried his best not to hear what you were doing. He heard the towel fall to the ground in a pile, and he moved the weight of his body between his two feet. He had to distract himself from turning around to look. No, that was inappropriate. But he also couldn’t help himself.

Thankfully it didn’t take you long to reemerge, completely clothed. You cleared your throat and Anakin turned back around. He was taller than you, and you took a couple steps forward to him, “I’m so sorry for barging in,” he said and you waved your hand at him.

“No it’s..it’s okay, Ani. Not like you saw anything.”

But he did. Your legs had been exposed to him, and he could see the flesh of your chest, all smooth and wet. He had seen a trickle of water slide down the middle of your breasts and down into the towel. He cleared his throat.

“Yes, but it’s impolite to let myself in.”

You smiled, “You’re welcome anytime Ani.”

Anakin smiled down at you, “Obi-Wan sent me to bring you to the Temple so we can start,” he said and you swallowed the lump in your throat, “he thought it best to start when you were well rested.”

“Right, well rested,” you repeated and his brows furrowed. You slid your damp hair behind your ears, and looking back at his gaze, “what?”

“Did you sleep?” He asked you and you sighed.

“Not.. a lot,” You admitted and you watched his shoulders fall “I’m fine Ani. I’m used to it.”

He took a step closer, nearly closing the space between you both, “We can postpone this if you want.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine,” you assured him. You smiled up at him and slowly his hand came to your cheek. You froze as his gloved fingers glided over your cool skin. They spread across your cheek and into your hair, his thumb resting on your cheek. His hand felt heavy, and his gaze even heavier. He was looking for something in your irises. Just as fast as he had placed his hand on your skin, he removed it almost as fast, lingering only for a moment.

“Then we should get going.”

* * *

Anakin was quiet as he escorted you back to the temple. You struggled to keep up with his strides and kind of stared at the back of his head. Anakin was always a lot of things, but he was never hard to read before. But now.. It was starting to feel as if he was a different person. One moment he was soft and gentle with you and the next stone cold quiet, just like this. But what were you honestly expecting? People change, and you didn’t know what he had to go through all these years.

Anakin stopped and you bumped into his back, mumbling an apology as he threw a glance over his shoulder, but he offered you a smile. You glanced around, not seeing many other people in this part of the temple. You hadn’t really noticed where you both had gone. Anakin turned to you and you looked up at him.

“Before we enter you must know that the Force can be..overwhelming at times, especially with how strong it feeds from you,” he paused and you swallowed the lump in your throat, “what Obi-Wan and I are trying to do is wade through your thoughts, and see if we can find where it all began for you.”

You nodded and he seemed to sense your hesitation, and his hands grabbed your arms, “I promise you I wouldn’t put you in harm's way.. Do you know that?”

“Yes,” you answered almost automatically. Anakin nodded, and offered you another smile. Damn that smile.

“I’ll be there by your side,” he said and let go of your arms, one hand sliding behind your back and moving you beside him. You both were ready to enter the room.

The door opened and inside was Obi-Wan and the other Jedi you had met the night before. He was tall and didn’t have a single hair on his head. Their conversation stopped and looked to the two entering the room. Anakin nodded at the pair.

“Master Windu,” he greeted and the other motioned to him.

“I’ll leave you three so you can begin,” his low voice said. Anakin motioned for you to step forward and you did, walking past Master Windu as he exited the room. Your eyes moved around the room, seeing it was pretty bare. Plain carpet, plain walls, and Obi-Wan stood in the middle. He had removed his robe and folded it neatly far away in the corner, and you watched Anakin do the same. But you didn’t watch him continue with the process, your attention going back to Obi-Wan. He smiled at you for the first time.

“You’re nervous,” he said and you nodded, “I understand, but you don’t need to worry, here,” he motioned for you to come to him. You walked over and he sat down on the ground, crossing his legs and you mimicked his movements. You crossed your legs beneath you and Anakin came over to join. The three of you had formed a triangle, with the two men facing you like you were the point.

Well, you guess you were.

They had their hands on their legs, looking at you. You shifted yourself and wrapped your fingers together, glancing between them. You felt like something was pressing into your mind, but relaxation poured over your body. Your breathing leveled out, and Obi-Wan began to speak.

“Close your eyes and relax,” he prompted and you watched as their eyes closed, and yours fluttered shut too. You took a couple deep breaths, trying to relax your mind. It felt as if something was unfolding in you, a numbing feeling as your body relaxed into itself. Or maybe your mind.

“Let the Force flow through you,” he said next. A warm feeling filled your chest, and you didn’t fight it. It was something you had felt before, it didn’t scare you.

“Let the Force guide us, and show us what we need to know.”

Your eyes flew open, but you were no longer in the room. A scarf covered your mouth and goggles were over your eyes. Bright sunlight and the feeling of the scorching heat danced across your skin. You knew where you were, the memory flooding back to your mind. But this time it was different, because you weren’t alone. You could feel a presence there with you, but still, you played through the memory. You were inside one of the Jawa’s Sandcrawlers, climbing the exterior wall, a cable helping you from falling. Your hands gripped the wire as your heart rate skyrocketed. This instance was when you thought you were going to die. You looked from the ground up at the top where you were attached to. This excavation trip had turned sour quickly, when the Tuscan Raiders attacked. They had been waiting for the team to get there, and ambushed when you had started repelling up. Your cable shook, and you looked up to see one trying to dislodge the wire and to make you fall. They shook it vigorously, and you hit the side of the metal, letting out a grunt. Blaster fire sounded below you, and you pulled your blaster from your hip. You didn’t even look as you fired it upwards, but the shaking came to a stop, and a body fell past you to the sand below. You watched the body fall, and regret filled your stomach, but the fear of dying outweighed that. You looked back to the sky and gripped the wire and kept climbing. A voice below had called out to you, but you kept pulling yourself up, up, upwards.. And then the wire snapped. Watching now, you felt the air leave your chest as you clawed the air as you fell to the ground. Your body hit the sand, and it felt as if something had cushioned your impact. This was one of those instances.

Your vision went fuzzy, and you were pulled from that memory. Now, you were younger, probably not more than 16. The suns were beginning to set in the distance, and you walked behind your mother. You smiled to yourself, watching her walk away from you. She was alive at this time, and you stopped walking, looking to the side. A familiar face had caught your eye, and you turned to walk to them. Shmi Skywalker.

A feeling of love entered your mind. But you didn’t know if it was yours or someone else’s thoughts. Your feet kicked sand as you walked over, and she saw you out the corner of her eyes and turned to you with a smile on her face. You rushed over and her arms were open to you waiting for you to be wrapped against her.

Shmi was always close to your heart, and when your body met her in an embrace her hand held your head. But this time it felt different. Like she was saying goodbye. Looking back on it now you wondered if she knew she wouldn’t see you again. If she did, then you had wished she said something, you would’ve skipped work that day to see her off, and tell her everything you wanted to tell her. You voices were mumbled, you couldn’t remember what exactly you had spoken about, but her hands gripped yours, and the only words you could pull from that memory was.

“I know that my boy is doing just fine, all a mother wants is better for their children,” her hand lifted your chin to look at her, even if they were almost the same height, “you’ll leave this place too one day. Maybe you two will find one another again.” You wanted to reply but something stopped you, the memory fading once again.

This time when your eyes opened before you, you were somewhere unfamiliar. Grass cushioned your bare feet, it felt soft and you looked around. You had never been here, and you turned in a circle to look around. There was a large tree on a hill, and it looked as if someone was sitting there.

_ Go over to them _ , a voice rang in your ears. You nodded, to yourself or to the presence you carried with you through these memories, and your feet moved you closer. You trudged up the hill until you stood behind the figure. They slowly rose to their feet, but didn’t turn to you. You tried to move forward but couldn’t, stuck in your place.

_ You’re here child _ , they said to you, but not out loud,  _ you’re here to see the truth. Your part in the galaxy. _

You supposed so. But you weren’t too sure why you were here, or where this even was.

_ Where is this? _ You asked, your voice echoing around you. Something inside of you was saying to be cautious. So it wasn’t only you had never seen this.. they hadn’t either.

_ This is where the natural Force flows, where you belong. _

Your chest felt heavy with the words, but they continued,  _ The Jedi. The Sith. They believe the Force to be either good or evil. But they are wrong. _

_ Wrong, _ you pondered,  _ what do you mean? _

_ The Force is neither good nor evil. There is always an equal balance,  _ it looked like their hand extended to their side, and you felt pulled forward.

_ We have chosen you to carry this responsibility. As the Force runs through them, it runs through you naturally. Not good, and not evil. _

_ I don’t understand _ , you shook your head. You wanted to turn and see the figure, but you couldn’t. They didn’t want you to see. You felt a rippling pain in your mind, and you tried to grip your head, but the figure had too much power over you. You were alone. Obi-Wan and Anakin are no longer there with you in your mind.

_ The Chosen One is said to bring balance to the Force, but he also can destroy the peace. _

_ No, _ you stopped them,  _ he could never. _

_ But he can, he is.. strong. Overpowering. You must be there to guide him. That is why we have brought you together. You need one another. _

_ This doesn’t make any sense, _ you wanted to say.

_ It will,  _ they assured you,  _ one day it will. You cannot stop what has happened, but you can be here now to guide him. You will be stronger than him in ways the Jedi will not be able to understand. They are blind in their own ways, like the Sith are in theirs. _

_ Tread carefully,  _ they warned you,  _ be wary of who you trust. Deceit surrounds the future. They will come for you. _

You felt like you were shoved backwards, and when your eyes flew open you fel to the ground. You were back in the room and Anakin and Obi-Wan were already by your side.

“(Y/N) are you alright?” Anakin had asked you. You were laid back on the ground, your head on the carpet and staring at the ceiling. You breathed heavily, trying to adjust to your surroundings. You nodded abruptly, and they helped you sit up.

“I have never seen anything like that,” Anakin said, looking over to his Master, “ _ what  _ was that?”

“I’m not sure, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said and noticed your shivers. He quickly grabbed the robe he had folded earlier and wrapped it around your shoulders, “but it was strong enough to push us from her thoughts.”

You mumbled a thanks, and Obi-Wan helped you stand, his hand pulling you upwards as Anakin had his on your other arm. Your legs felt weak, and Anakin helped you to stand fully.

“She needs rest, Master,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yes of course, get her checked out first in the medbay,” Obi-Wan commanded, and Anakin nodded. He had to help you out of the room as Obi-Wan stayed behind. As Anakin carried you out into the hallway, you felt a wave of emotions hit you. Anakin’s panic next you while he tried to keep his body calm hit you, and each person you passed you could feel something from them. A thought, a feeling, anything you could read hit your stomach in a quick flash.

You felt very overwhelmed.

“Air,” you mumbled and Anakin looked to you, “Anakin please—I need air.”

“Okay okay, hold on,” he said to you in a low voice, bringing you somewhere farther away from where you were headed. You could see the sunlight in the distance, but felt as if your legs couldn’t get you there. When you did make it, Anakin helped you ease yourself on to a bench. He kneeled before you, looking up at you with worry in his eyes. You rested your arms on your legs and let your head roll downwards as you tried to collect yourself.

Anakin could feel something different about you, but he didn’ want to say anything.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know any of that was going to happen,” he said and you shook your head.

“No it’s okay—“

“No it isn’t,” he cut you off, anger laced in his voice, your eyes looked up slightly at his tone change, “I should’ve known you needed more time.”

“Anakin,” you warned. You were looking at him straight on, and his eyes met yours, “I.. Needed to know that. Everything. I just feel overwhelmed.”

Anakin nodded, “I can feel a change from you,” he commented, and glanced down to your hands, unsure if he should take them in his own, “what did they say to you? That being?”

You shook your head, you couldn’t tell him, their words echoed in your mind about being careful, “Just that.. I needed to be here. I don’t know what they did to me I can feel.. Well everything. Like I feel you, right now.”

Anakin smiled, “That’s the Force (Y/N), we just have to help you control it.”

You nodded and sighed, your shoulders falling, but Anakin took your hands in his. You looked at him and he smiled.

“I’ll be here. Every step of the way.”

And you knew he meant it. You didn’t know if it was because of the way he looked at you, or the way his gloved hands drew circles on the top of your hands. But you knew he meant every word he said. And you would be there for him. Just like you needed him in this instance, he would need you. When that would be you may not ever know. Something changed that day, and the Jedi weren’t the only ones who felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so glad y'all are enjoying this! its honestly really fun to write i love me some anakin content.


	4. A Trip to Illum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link to spotify to listen to music while you're reading!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bjhuDqOrwRKtmtbrz6XF0?si=GL1RIV9zRD-hlenZxtROhQ

_Slap_.

A body fell against the mat in a loud oomph. Quickly though, they pulled themselves back up, pushing flyaway strands of their hair from their face. Catching their breath, their eyes locked onto the man who moved across from them.

Anakin was not holding back today. His chest heaved as he twirled his practice saber on his side, and watched as you pushed yourself up from the mat. Your brows furrowed at him but he just chuckled at your mad appearance. You were unarmed, he was trying to get you to be more comfortable in the chance you were ever caught without a lightsaber and while you were getting better, it wasn’t where he was hoping you would be.

“Why don’t you drop the practice saber and we’ll see how much you like this,” your voice rang out, he could tell you were playing but it also sounded serious.

“In battle things aren’t always fair -- you gotta be ready for that,” he replied. You rolled your eyes at him, and he smiled and shook his head, but got back into his stance. You mirrored him, pushing your feet into the ground and wiggling your fingers at your side.

You circled one another, his eyes glancing down at your legs and you focused on his face. Your eyes locked for a moment and you grinned at him, and Anakin narrowed his eyes.

“Stop that,” he warned.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you threw back.

“You’re trying to distract me--”

His sentence cut off short when you came at him, more aggressive than before. He swung the practice saber, and you dodged left, right, leaning backwards at some points, but still pressed him on. Anakin watched each of your legs move forward, inching closer to him, but he took control of the situation. He moved quickly, tossing his practice saber in the air, your eyes following the movement, and he made quick work to get behind you. The saber fell back down before you both, and one of Anakin’s hands gripped your waist, and his other hand snatched the practice saber, placing it against your chest. He held you against him, and you grumbled.

“Looks like another win for me,” he said, his hot breath hitting your neck. You straightened against him, blowing some of your hair from your face.

“You’re sneaky, I’ll give you that,” you replied, tilting your head a bit to glance over your shoulder. 

You were close, almost too close for any Jedi to be to someone. Too intimate. Anakin’s eyes were locked with yours, and at this moment they looked a bit darker to you. Something twisted in your stomach when your hot breaths mixed together against your skin. His bare hand lingered on your hip, his grip loosening just a bit but still ghosting against the fabric covering your skin. 

“Did you call the point?” you asked. Anakin narrowed his brows.

“What? No not--”

You were too quick. Your elbow collided into his side, not too hard but enough to knock the air from his lungs and his grip to release you. You spun from his embrace to face him, grabbing the practice saber from his grip, and pressing it into his chest. Anakin stood straight, looking from the saber against his chest to your face. You were smiling.

“So it’s my point then?” You cheekily asked him.

Anakin couldn’t help it, he smiled and put his hands on his hips, “Yes I guess it is.”

You lowered the practice saber, offering it back to Anakin, who took it from your. His fingers graced yours, and if you weren’t hot and sweaty at the moment you would have blushed. You walked side by side back to a bench, where you both had laid down your robes. A comfortable silence fell between you both, stealing an occasional glance as you both put your robes back on. Anakin was the first to speak, clearing his throat first.

“I think you’re ready enough for your Saber Trial tomorrow,” he commented. You walked side by side out of the training room, and you laughed a bit.

“Just enough?” You questioned. You looked at him and it looked like he was holding back a grin.

“Enough to hold your own in an empty ice cave,” he answered. You rolled your eyes, looking back before you two. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a woman approaching, dressed in a beautiful dark gown and hair done up from her face. Pale skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight that filtered in. You glanced at Anakin, who now looked..nervous?

“Padawan Skywalker,” she greeted. She smiled at him, and Anakin offered a nod back.

“Senator Amidala,” he greeted, lacing his hands together before him, “is everything alright?”

“I called for your presence,” she said, glancing your way for a moment, “I was told I could find you here.”

He nodded, “Yes I was..training,” he turned to look at you, “will you be fine continuing without me?”

You furrowed your brows, but his eyes looked at you sternly. You glanced at the Senator and nodded, “Of course.”

You didn’t see Anakin the rest of the day. You returned to Obi-Wan’s side, who walked you through what would happen tomorrow. The three of you were to leave on a shuttle to Illum for you to enter the cave and find your saber crystal. He even went over the colors and meanings behind them.

“Blue indicates a Jedi Guardian a Jedi who uses the Force on a more physical level. Like Anakin and I. Green indicates a Jedi Consular, a Jedi who prefers to reflect on the mysteries of the Force and fight the dark side at its heart. Much like Master Yoda. Yellow indicates a Jedi Sentinel, a Jedi who has honed his or her skills in a balance of combat and scholarly pursuits. Like the Jedi guards.”

“And what about purple? Like Master Windu’s?” You asked.

“Master Windu’s was a gift when he was a youngling,” Obi-Wan said. And that was the end of that conversation.

The next morning you were up and showered relatively quickly. Your nerves had set in, noticeable as you fidgeted with the buttons on your thick coat. Dress warm they had told you, but you could wholeheartedly say you were hot at the moment. Anakin didn’t meet you that morning either, so you made your journey to the transports by yourself. You stepped off the shuttle and onto the landing platform, your eyes landing on Obi-Wan and Anakin who were already there. You were quick to join them, clearing your throat.

“Good morning,” Obi-Wan greeted. Anakin didn’t meet your gaze, instead chatting with Captain Rex.

“Master Kenobi,” you greeted. You looked at the back of Anakin’s head, but he paid you no attention.

Harsh.

You followed behind Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex bringing up the rear. You stepped up the ramp and slowed your pace when Anakin just brushed past you. You sighed a bit, and Rex came up by your side.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better,” he commented. You smiled as he took his helmet off.

“Thank you, Rex, it’s all thanks to you and Fives. Is he joining us?”

“Afraid not,” he glanced behind you as the ramp shut and motioned towards the lift, “more than one Clone on board and we could draw unwanted attention.”

You scoffed, walking beside him to the lift, “You’re telling me having two Jedi on board isn’t going to warrant attention?”

It surprisingly didn’t. The journey to Illum was short and sweet, maybe two hours tops. As you neared Obi-Wan requested your presence in a bay area. You walked into the room to see him and Anakin waiting for you. You raised a brow at them.

“The Council has decided to do your trial a little..different,” Obi-Wan said.

“What does that mean exactly?” You asked, walking closer to the pair. You glanced between them, anakin looking at you with little to no emotion.

“Normally, you enter the crystal cave and exit with your crystal, and construct your lightsaber here on board,” he paused, causing you to raise your brow at him, “we think it would be best for you to construct the saber inside the cave.”

“By myself?” You asked and he nodded.

“The Force is what guides us on this task,” Anakin said, somewhat quiet, “it will show you how to construct it properly, if your connection is strong enough.”

“So.. Another test?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “In a way yes, please, come.”

He motioned his hand for you to come near and you did. You stood on one side of the table, and they were near a cabinet of sorts. Obi-Wan patted Anakin’s shoulder, who nodded and he left you two alone. This time, the silence wasn’t as comfortable.

Anakin cleared his throat, “Obi-Wan thought it would be best I help you choose the materials for your lightsaber.”

You nodded, only a small mhm leaving your lips. Anakin frowned, but continued on with his speech.

Everything about the Jedi you were learning was very ceremonious. Almost like a script. You listened to him explain each piece individually, it’s purpose, and close the drawer back up. It felt like he spoke for an eternity before he nodded to you.

“Now, come and pick the pieces that speak to you.”

You nodded in response, and Anakin and you switched places. He stood behind the table and watched your back as you stood before the cabinets. Carefully, you opened each drawer, and looked inside. What did speak to you?

_A dark silver hilt._

_A single rounded chamber emitter, also dark in color._

_A silver activation switch panel, contrasting the dark color of the hilt._

_A black sleeve to grip._

_A flat silver pommel cap._

You turned around and placed each piece down on the table, and looked at Anakin. His eyes glazed over the pieces. They were very distinct, but a sleek design he would have never thought of himself. You looked at you, and smiled a bit.

“You’re ready for Illum.”

Illum was what you would expect of an ice planet. Cold, snowy, and your breaths visible as you exhaled. You had a pouch over your shoulder that carried everything you needed. Ahead of you Obi-Wan led the way into a vast cave entrance, and Anakin walked beside you.

“Are you nervous?” He asked suddenly. You had to glance at him to make sure he had actually said something.

“A part of me yes,” you replied, lifting each foot to move forward in the snow, “is everything alright?”

You were blunt, enough to make him look at you fully as you trudged on, “Yes.. I-I’m sorry I just had a bad night.”

“Right,” you nodded. Anakin grabbed your hand, making you stop.

“I’m sorry.. My mind has been so preoccupied recently, I didn’t mean to take that out on you,” he paused, looking over your face, “I forget you can read me too well.”

“Ani it’s fine,” you said, and offered a smile, “but we should catch up to Obi-Wan.”

“Right,” he released your hand, “you need as much time as you can get.”

Anakin and you made your way into the large ice cave. It took a few minutes to catch up to Obi-Wan, but when you did the cave opened up into a round area. On the other side, you could see the entrance to the crystal cave, and the ice wall above re-melting as the sun lowered.

“You must find your crystal and get out before the wall ices closed,” Obi-Wan warned. You blinked.

“Or else what?” You asked.

“You’re stuck inside of course,” Anakin joked.

“No, no, I did _not_ sign up for that,” you replied, waving your hand around.

“He’s only joking,” Obi-Wan told you. You sent a glare Anakins way who chuckled beside you. You looked to the entrance and took a deep breath.

“Before you go,” Anakin said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a comm link, “take this,” he ignored Obi-Wan’s stare, “just in case you need anything.”

You took the comm link and placed it on your wrist, nodding at both men. You walked closer to the crystal cave opening, and without glancing back at them, you entered inside. Each step brought you deeper and more swallowed by darkness.

The Force. You could feel it pouring from the walls. You extended an arm out, dragging your fingers against the iced walls of the cave, just letting yourself be dragged deeper and deeper inside. It felt like the Force was growing stronger and stronger around you.

You came to an opening, a ledge before you and another path over the gap at your feet. In the distance you could see a faint glow. Your crystal. You backed up a couple inches for a running start and pushed your feet beneath you. The edge got closer and closer and you flung yourself from it, passing over the dark gap and sliding onto the other side. You crouched enough to get your balance, coming to a stop inches from the gap, and you carried onwards. Closer and closer you came to the light, until it was right in front of you. Encased in ice, it glowed behind the wall and you smiled a bit. It called for you, and you pressed your exposed hand to the cold ice, and closed your eyes. The ice melted beneath your touch, your hand moving deeper into the wall until finally your fingers felt the edges. You carefully dislodged the frozen crystal and pulled it out turning it over in your fingers, and confusion came over your face.

It was a white crystal. Not like any of the ones Obi-Wan had told you about.

You took a step backwards when another wave hit you. Out of the corner of your eye, a glimmer appeared. You put the crystal into the pocket of your jacket, and looked upwards, seeing yet another crystal glowing at you.

“What?” you whispered to yourself.

But the feeling felt burned into your skin, even with the ice around you. You couldn’t ignore the feeling and carefully grabbed onto the rugged pieces of ice and hauled yourself upwards. A grunt escaped your lips as you pulled yourself up piece by piece, eyes locked onto the glowing crystal. Neither of them warned you of this happening, but here you were climbing up an ice wall to your second crystal. When you finally got eye level with it, you pulled it from the ice and placed it into your pocket. You looked up to see another ledge and pulled yourself up towards it.

Pulling yourself up onto the flat surface, you stopped to catch your breath. There, you sat for a moment and pulled out the two crystals. Nearly identical and both white. You turned them over in your hand.

“Well,” you said to yourself, “I only have space for one of you right now.”

You put one back into your pocket, and grabbed your things from your bag. Laying them out carefully, you set the bag to your side and rested the crystal on it. You looked before you at the pieces laid out and you instinctively outstretched your hand, and closed your eyes.

You focused on the Force. You felt it ghost over your body, warmth spreading throughout and to your fingertips. They wiggled slightly and you breathed evenly. The feeling slowly started to go away, almost like it was leaving through your chest, and you opened your eyes.

Before you was a fully constructed lightsaber. The dark material contrasted the ice around you, but it still looked beautiful. You slowly gripped it and turned it over in your hand before looking at the crystal beside you. You grabbed it slowly, and opened the small housing compartment and placed it carefully in.

This was it, the big moment. You stood from the ground and put your bag back on, and took a deep breath to ready yourself. You clicked the button, and the lightsaber turned on. The white blade that shot from it sounded like a sweet hum before disappearing into silences. You moved it slightly and the hum came back, and a grin appeared on your face.

You didn’t blow up, so that was a good sign.

You clicked the lightsaber off and placed it onto your hip, and it dangled perfectly against you. You were about to step back to go the way you came when uneasiness fell over you. You paused, and looked over your shoulder at the darkness. Something was telling you to go that way. You looked to your feet and shook your head quickly, and followed your gut and deeper into the darkness you went.

It was probably nothing. It shouldn’t be another crystal, and there was no one else in there besides you. You entered alone.

You were wrong on the latter.

You came to another opening, larger this time and noises coming from below. You squinted to see further and gasped at the sight. Droids. You crouched instinctively, edging just a couple steps forward to see over the edge, and try to listen to the echoes off the walls.

“Hurry up,” a droid said, “Count Dooku wants as much of these crystals as possible.”

From what you could see, there was a human with them. Male, darkly clothed, and walking along extraction sites. You watched, as he did, as they emptied carts into a large bin. A pang of guilt washed over you, and he paused in his steps and whipped his head around. You ducked quickly, he couldn’t have seen you from that far.

You slid back into the darkness and stood, edging back along the wall from the opening. You raised your arm to your mouth and took a breath before speaking.

“Anakin, come in,” you whispered.

“I’m here,” his voice called out and you covered your arm a bit, “you’re not lost are you?”

You shook your head, “Anakin I’m. . . I’m not the only one in here.”

Anakin on the other end narrowed his brows, looking at Obi-wan who looked just as surprised, “What do you mean you’re not alone?”

“Droids, and there’s a man. They’re mining the crystals,” you whispered.

“(Y/N) get out of there, now-” he paused and looked at Obi-Wan, “as fast as you can.”

You nodded and took one step forward, when a shape came from the shadows. He was younger like you and dressed in an ungodly amount of black. His hands were placed behind his back and you glared at him. You stood defensively, your wrist lowering, but the comm catching your words

“I don’t think that’s an option, Ani.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. it's getting...interesting in here. I had to google so many things about lightsaber builds and hopefully this comes off well? the Inso of the build is the fact of the color crystal (you'll see) and the fact of the reader being a natural user. ying and yang I guess? sorry to end on a cliff hanger but lmaoo not really aha. also if you have ever heard the jyn erso theme it really vibes with me and I think this piece. anyways to make a long fuckin story short I shoved a whole bag of jelly beans up my ass. I'll stop talking now. enjoy!!
> 
> eta: if you are interested in following my tumblr, then feel free to come on over. its the same posts but you can see cute gifs of Hayden Christensen each chapter :) find me at avengersassemble-fics but the format here always comes out nicer so keep that in mind Tumblr lowkey sucks??


	5. A Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im so sorry it took this long for this next part but its 5k words and has a lil sum sum in it so pls don't be too mad haha hope you guys enjoy and please lemme know what you think! also pls forgive me if the combat stuff sounds weak
> 
> link to spotify to listen to music while you're reading!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Ah1aQWXVpBqMrIjkPwUyk?si=VxapwOWtQy2fv8_eD_DS_w

Anakin looked at his Master with a worried look, and Obi-Wan didn’t quite know what to say to him at that moment. His arm was still raised as your voice cut out, and something twisted in his stomach. He looked to the Ivey cave entrance you had disappeared into and tried calling your name through the comm. But there was no answer.

“I’m going in,” he told Obi-Wan. He lowered his arm and Obi-Wan took a step towards him.

“Anakin you know we can’t interfere in this matter—“

“If there’s a Sith in there she could be hurt, or worse killed,” he said back quickly. He looked at him on his side and Obi-Wan pursed his lips.

“I’ll have Rex call for backup,” he stated, and Anakin looked back to the cave, “but the Chancellor will have to be notified of this. And of her.”

Anakin looked down to his feet for a moment, and then back to his Master, and offered a shrug, “The Council couldn’t hide her forever.”

The comm on your wrist glowed green, but you chose to ignore it as you stared at the man across from you. He watched your fingers wiggle at your side, and looked back up to meet your gaze.

“What’s your name?” He asked you simply. You looked him up and down, the breaths you both released letting out noticeable vapor. You could indulge him a bit, and maybe try to get some answers of your own.

“My name is (Y/N),” you paused when he nodded, “and you are?”

“I go by Dash,” he answered smuggly, his overconfidence oozed off him and made your skin crawl more than the cold did, “my Master gifted me this name.”

“Gifted,” you chuckled a bit to yourself, “that’s some gift then.”

His smirk fell and eyebrows narrowed a bit at you. What he gave off now was irritance, but that was good for you. You could easily push his buttons.

“Are you a Jedi?” he asked. He spoke perfectly, a slight accent you couldn’t place, and you nodded at him.

“Are you a Sith?” you questioned back.

He smiled wickedly at you, glancing at the lightsaber on your hip, “Beautiful craftsmanship.”

“Thanks,” you replied, “works as good as it looks.”

“I have no doubt of that,” he said, and began to walk back and forth slowly, “I know that the only Jedi who come here are simply Padawans,” he looked at you, “but you’re too old to be a Padawan and too. . . simple to be a Jedi Master.”

You shrugged, “And you feel too weak to actually think you’re Count Dooku’s, padawan,” you paused, “but I guess the apple doesn’t fall from the tree.”

“Count Dooku is more powerful than your Jedi will ever be,” he spat at you, “the real weak ones are those who don’t see the truth. The Dark Side is the only answer.”

“I’m not here to argue with you whether you think you’re right or not,” you replied. He stopped in his tracks, and moved his long robe behind him.

“Then what  _ are  _ you here for?”

You nodded behind him, “I can’t let you leave with those kyber crystals.”

He chuckled, “Let me? I wasn’t asking for permission.”

“See, that’s the problem with some of you Sith,” your fingers grazed the hilt of your lightsaber, “you take things that don’t belong to you just because you think you can.”

You could see anger rise in his chest as he took a power stance against you, and he grinned, “You have no idea what we are capable of,” his hand gripped his lightsaber and pulled it from his hip, “the weapon we are creating will devastate your Order. And the Republic with it.”

“So that’s why you’re here,” you straightened, “you’re building a weapon with the kyber crystals.”

“What--”

You smiled, “Thank you for that.”

Before he could reply you extended your arms, force shoving him backwards. He landed several feet from where he stood and slid against the ice. You turned your back to him and bolted to the gap you crossed, and jumped across it. His yell echoed around the ice, vibrating under your feet as you ran back the way you came. As you lifted your wrist back up, the comm started to play from the other end.

“(Y/N), come in! Now!” Anakin’s voice rang.

“I’m here,” you breathed and rounded a corner.

“I’m closing in on your location, just  _ hold on _ ,” his voice said again.

Suddenly, the ice beneath you caved in and you yelped. The new hole under your feet had opened up to an icey tube, which you fell down in a rush. You turned a corner one way and then another before the tube flattened out into an open cave. You spun and slid across the surface for a moment until your back collided into a solid icey rock, which knocked the wind out of you. You sat there for a moment to collect yourself, but the impact made your head feel fuzzy. The image of someone sliding down the same iced tube was all you could focus on. 

Just as you were going to call out Anakin’s name, your lightsaber flew from your hip. You blinked, trying to clear your vision and saw Dash instead, holding your lightsaber in his hand. He chuckled and you pushed yourself off the ground, one foot in front of the other as you blinked him into focus.

“Pathetic,” he smiled, looking over your hilt, “but this will be a trophy of my first Jedi kill.”

You flexed your hand out, palm open and your lightsaber flew from his grip and back into yours. He glared at you and ignited his weapon, a red beam igniting the area. Before you could ignite yours, a figure dropped in front of you, which made Dash freeze. You faced Anakin’s back, but the surprise from Dash’s body made you grin.

“Anakin Skywalker,” he voiced, turning his lightsaber behind him, “I should’ve known this scum was with you.”

You moved to Anakin’s side, and he glanced at you for a moment. There were no noticeable wounds on you and he looked back to the Sith in front of him, and waved his hand.

“Why don’t we make this easy for the both of us? Surrender now, and you won’t get hurt,” Anakin offered. You looked at him and his eyes darted to you for a moment, and you smiled and shook your head.

“You’re not as funny as you think, Skywalker,” Dash replied. Anakin shrugged and pulled his lightsaber from his hip.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said and ignited his own blue lightsaber. Just as you were about to do the same, he extended his free arm before you, and moved you behind him. Before you could protest, Dash charged forward towards you both, and Anakin rushed to meet him halfway.

Dash attacked first, swinging his red saber towards Anakin, who dodged and blocked each of his swings. Their lightsabers clashed together, Dash pressed into Anakin, and Anakin pushed him backwards a step, before their lightsabers disconnected. Suddenly, Dash leapt into the air, behind you both, his lightsaber coming down to lunge into Anakin, but it got caught by something else. Anakin spun around and was faced opposite you now, your lightsaber clashed against the red.

The white saber made him hesitate, but your focused eyes were trained on Dash. You took a couple steps forward, and forced him to back towards the open cave. Anakin looked past the fight and saw droids coming from where he guessed they were extracting the crystals. Dash was forced to back up a few steps, closer to where the droids were lining up, and he shoved his lightsaber harder into yours, which sent you back towards Anakin.

Dash grinned at you two, and turned to run towards the ships. You ended up beside Anakin again, and he looked from the incoming number of droids to you.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” you nodded to the droids, “what do we do about these guys?”

“We fight,” he answered, twirling his lightsaber and gripping it in his hand while his other lifted his comm link to his face, “are you planning on joining us anytime soon, Master?”

“I’m working on it,” his voice said back. You gripped your lightsaber in your hand as the droids moved in closer, and they began to fire their blasters. Both of your stances changes as you deflected blast after blast that came your way. Some of the ones you reflected back managed to knock a few droids down, but by your estimate there were still 3 dozen left.

“This wasn’t how I imagined this mission going,” you called out over the blaster fire. The line of droids neared Anakin and you, and he glanced your way.

“How did you imagine this going?” He asked.

“Well,” you paused as one blaster fire ricocheted off your lightsaber and into the droid nearest you, “you know. Casual walk through this ice cave, maybe face some kind of obstacle like my fears or something. I guess what they say about you two is right.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Anakin called out.

Before you could answer, the droids had closed in enough that Anakin moved to start attacking them. You mirrored his movements and began to slash through the hunks of metal easily. One dozen down, then two. Only a few were left standing as you both worked your way through the crows of droids, until the roar of the Separatists freighters shook the ground. You swayed a bit and lost your balance for a moment. You didn’t hear the droid come up behind you, and when you turned too late to look at Anakin the droid disintegrated in front of your eyes. Behind it was Master Kenobi, and Anakin rushed over to you two.

“Nice of you to finally join us, Master,” Anakin joked, the group of three turning their lightsabers off.

“I figured you could handle a squadron of droids on your own,” Obi-Wan replied, then averted his attention to the large freighters pulling off from the ground. This cave had opened up to the sky, and the two freighters looked to be slowed by the weight they carried.

“What do we do?” You asked, and looked to Obi-Wan. Anakin did the same, and his Master sighed.

“Unfortunately, there isn’t nothing we can do,” he looked back to the freighters, “we must report back to the Council.”

Obi-Wan began to walk away, and Anakin looked at you. Your eyes followed Obi-Wan before you looked back to Anakin, who offered you a sad smile, and placed a hand on your shoulder briefly. He began to walk away too, but you didn’t move. You squeezed your fist a bit as you debated your next action.

“I’m sorry Master Kenobi,” you suddenly said. Obi-Wan and Anakin both turned to look at you, but your back still faced them.

“Sorry for what, exactly?” Obi-Wan asked. You shifted your feet to look at them, and shrugged your shoulders lightly.

“For the fact I’m about to disobey your orders,” you replied, and turned back to the freighters. Before Obi-Wan could question you further you ran off. Right towards the freighters. Anakin grinned as his Master tried to find his words. Your feet pushed against the snow covered ice until you were closer to the other side where the freighters once were. You squinted into the sky and slowed your breaths before extending your hand forward and closing your eyes.

The sound of metal filled the air, and the two Jedi looked into the sky. One of the freighters looked to be pulled back, and Anakin could see the engines struggled to pull forward. He smiled to himself.

“What is she doing?!” Obi-Wan asked feverishly. Anakin looked at his Master and jogged backwards.

“The right thing!” He called. Anakin turned and sped off behind you. He occasionally glanced up at the freighter that hadn’t really moved since he heard that metal sound. He slowed his steps as he got closer and extended his arm forward and focused on the large freighter. His power with yours started to pull the freighter back towards the ground, and Anakin ended up right by your side, and your eyes fluttered open to glance at him. He offered a smile at you, and you chuckled a bit before looking back to the freighter.

The Force between the two of you felt like it twirled together and worked to pull the freighter back. The more you concentrated the more you felt Anakin’s pull. It was like your two connections danced together, but his felt more controlling. The freighter wasn’t moving much more back to the ground then before, not until someone else stood by your side. Anakin and you glanced to your left side at Obi-Wan, who was also focused on the freighter.

“Don’t lose your focus,” he said. Anakin held back a laugh while you smiled. Now, with the three of you, the Force you used was stronger. The freighter let out a cry from the pressure, coming backward towards them. The three staggered backwards and continued that struggle until the engines had had enough. Smoke began to come from it, and it began to fall on its own. As it crashed against the ground, the three of you held your arms up to block the shock wave of wind it sent towards you.

When the smoke cleared, and a Republic ship arrived at Illum, they were able to recover a large amount of kyber crystals. Unfortunate for the three of you, you had the Council to answer to back on Coruscant. As you stood in the Council chambers, Anakin by your side and Obi-Wan on his other, you listened to several Masters argue back and forth.

“What do they need kyber crystals for?”

“Now that the Chancellor is aware of her-“

“What are the Separatists planning?”

While they were talking over one another, you shifted your weight from one foot to the next, and glanced sideways at Anakin. He did the same, and lightly shrugged his shoulders. He just wanted you to relax.

“Calm, we must be,” Master Yoda finally said. The Jedi in the room were silenced almost immediately, and relaxed into their chairs. He looked at Anakin and you and motioned his hand around.

“If true this news is, we must inform the Chancellor,” he said, and stood from his seat. The cane he used he placed in front of him, and nodded, “speak with him I will. For now, rest you must get.”

The three of you nodded, but he wasn’t done speaking.

“Master Kenobi, if you can join me, hm?” He asked. Anakin and you glanced at Obi-Wan but he nodded in agreement. With one final bow, the two of you left the chambers, and you released the tension you held in your shoulders. Anakin watched on, and placed a hand on your arm.

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

You nodded, though that fuzzy feeling entered your head once more, “I’m fine, think I hit my head after the ice caved it, but nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t know,” he said, glancing over your frame, “maybe we should get you checked out. Y’know, just in case.”

“Ani, I’m fine,” you tried to reassure him.

A mild concussion. When Anakin was able to drag you down to medical, and the droid said that out loud you fared at the object. Anakin though, was thrilled he was right, and had a smug look on his face, while you just sat there and glared.

“So what does that mean?” He asked, laughter evident in his voice and it took all of the strength in you not to smack his arm.

“The patient just needs to rest for now, any exertion or stressful interactions should be avoided for the next 24 hours at most,” it said, and you grumbled a bit.

“We can make sure she avoids exertion,” Anakin said and nodded his thanks. He helped you off the table and you mumbled a thank you as well. But as soon as you both exited the medical bay he laughed.

“Anakin, you are the definition of stressful interactions,” you said, which only made him chuckle more.

“You just hate to be proven wrong,” he smiled.

“That’s not what we’re talking about here.”

Anakin’s smile made your heart ache. The way his eye twinkled when he laughed, that happiness that radiated off of him made you smile too. He was also the walking definition of attraction, and being in his presence just made you happy.

Of course, that happy grin of his seemed to disappear as he looked behind you. As you noticed, you turned around to see the same Senator from before. You looked back at Anakin who had gone almost completely stone faced, and raised a brow at him.

“Anakin?” You asked. His eyes averted from the incoming woman and looked down at you.

“What?” He asked. His voice was deeper and sharper. You frowned at him.

“What’s going on?” You asked.

“Nothing,” he cut you off, before the woman was near, “Senator Amidala.”

“Padawan Skywalker,” she greeted with a soft smile on her face. You looked back at Anakin, who tried to show no emotion. But you saw through it. He was nervous.

“I just heard about what happened on Illum,” she said sweetly, and glanced at you for a moment, “the Chancellor has asked me to check in on you and Master Kenobi and,” she paused when her eyes landed on you, “I’m sorry I don’t know your name. Padawan..?”

“(Y/N),” you answered, “just (Y/N).”

“Pleasure to meet you,” she smiled. You nodded.

“Pleasure’s mine, Senator.”

She looked back at Anakin, “Do you have a moment?”

Before he could answer, you cleared your throat, “Yes he does. I was just returning to my quarters,” you glanced at Anakin who looked to clench his jaw but you nodded again at the Senator, “it was nice to meet you.”

You couldn’t get out of there fast enough. That tension you felt from the both of them made you uncomfortable. You just had an inkling that something was going on. The way she looked at him reminded you of, well, that way you looked at him. As you returned to your apartment, or quarters, you felt light in your head. What it meant you weren’t sure but the tears that stung your eyes were of something you couldn’t admit to yourself.

As you stripped from your clothing and went to the refresher, you stayed in it as long as you could. The hot steam washed away that days icey touch and the goosebumps on your body. You don’t know how long you were in there but when the temperature started to drop you turned it off and stepped out. The steam in the room covered the mirror, but the towel you grabbed you easily wiped it off before wrapping yourself up in the fabric.

The things that had filled your mind were that of jealousy, sadness, and resentment. As much as you tried to clear your mind it wasn’t working. Instead, through the steam that was rebuilding on the mirror you looked at yourself. You pondered the thought of what Anakin thought when he looked at you. Sometimes you could’ve sworn he looked at you like when he saw you for the first time on that Republic carrier. It made your cheeks hot to think of when he had seen you just awhile ago in this very situation.

But you cleared those thoughts from your mind. Just thinking of it made you feel uncertain. You carefully stepped into the bedroom and glanced into the open living area. Part of you hoped Anakin was there, but then seeing he wasn’t made the other part relax. You grabbed a soft silky sleeping gown and removed the towel from your body, and let that silky texture cover you. It didn’t take you long before you hung your towel back in the bathroom, and your arm began to shake. Maybe today really had taken its toll.

You pulled the blankets on the bed back and slid under them, resting on your back as you tried to relax. Your heart beat hard in your chest, enough to where you could feel it in your ears. You closed your eyes and tried to welcome the darkness of sleep. It wasn’t long before you heard the light beeping at the door.

Your eyes opened slowly as you forced yourself back up to your feet. Carefully you walked to the front door and paused before it. You didn’t need to open it to know who stood behind it. Your hand hovered over the control panel for a moment before it fell on top of it and the door whisked open. Your arms stayed on the wall, and you looked up at the face on the other side.

Anakin stood there and looked at you with kind eyes. You couldn’t help but smile softly at him, even in the darkness. You took a step aside and he came in.

“You didn’t have to rush off,” he said carefully.

You removed your hand from the panel and the door closed and locked behind him. You looked at him and shrugged.

“Honestly, Anakin. . . When she’s around something shifts in your behavior.”

He sighed, “I know.”

You crossed your arms, the space between you two was a comfortable amount, by the pressure in the room wasn’t, “So. . . What is it?”

“We uh,” he rubbed his face, “we used to be together, Padme and I. The Senator, I mean. But, not. . . Anymore.”

You nodded, that heavy feeling lifted off your shoulders, “I see.”

He shook his head, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that, I know it isn’t the Jedi way.”

“Well,” you looked at him and smiled a bit, “I’m not a Jedi, remember.”

He chuckled a bit but it felt forced, you took a few steps over to him and grabbed his hands in yours, “Ani, I understand. If you’re worried I’ll tell anyone, I won’t.”

He looked down at you, and in the darkness his blue eyes looked deeper. His fingers threaded with your just a little bit before he pulled them away gently.

“Thank you, I-I’m sorry if I woke you,” he said quickly, moving to the side like he was going to leave.

“You didn’t,” you said rather fast, which made him stop in his tracks, “can you. . . Stay actually? I’m not feeling that great.”

He slowly nodded and you extended your hand out to him. He looked from your face to your hand before taking it in his. You led him towards the bedroom, before releasing his hand and moved to the side of the bed you originally laid on. He hesitated, but only because you glanced back at him. He had removed his robe and held it when your eyes met his, and you giggled softly.

“Sorry,” you mumbled and turned your back to him to face the window over the bed.

Anakin smiled to himself and folded his robe neatly to place on the chair in the room. While he undressed, his eyes didn’t leave you. He looked over your back, from your shoulders down past your soft folds and over your arms. You were breathtaking in the moonlight. He removed his boots and placed them gently on the floor in a soft thud, his belt was next and he placed it next to his robe, and then finally came his shirt. He pulled it over his head and folded it neatly on top of his robe. But, he glanced down at his gloves, and then back at your back.

“Ani, can I turn around now?” You asked him.

He kept them on, and cleared his throat, placing his hands behind him. You took that as a yes and turned around. You glanced at him for a moment before you got into the bed and under the covers, but sat up and stared at him.

He was broad and toned, even you could see that in the darkness. But the way he stood made you raise a brow at him, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said and walked to the opposite side of the bed. He hid his arms from you, but when he pulled back the covers you noticed the gloves still covering him. One went up his forearm, and the other stopped at his wrist. He carefully placed him a fair distance from you and put his arms in his lap. You looked from his hands to his face.

“Anakin,” you carefully said, and he just said a light mhm, “why are you still wearing your gloves?”

He was silent for a moment, and his head fell slightly. You frowned, inching a bit closer to him.

“I’m. . . Ashamed.” He answered. You shook your head.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to see me like this,” he said. You watched him speak and the hesitation that lingered in his voice. You looked at his hands once more, and carefully pushed yourself up on your knees to face him. His head whipped to you as you moved, but he froze when you grabbed his hand, the one barely covered. Your fingers worked on removing the black cloth, and his hand was exposed to you, but that wasn’t the one that worried him. When you slowly grabbed his other arm, his free hand suddenly grabbed your wrist. You froze and met his gaze. But his grip was loose and welcoming, and you carefully began to peel the glove from this arm.

The metal that met your sight made you slowly near his automatic fingers, but you placed the gloves to the side either way. Your fingers ghosted over the metal palm, and you shook your head.

“How did it happen?” You asked quietly. Anakin was taken back by the way you graciously and softly handled his metal arm. You hovered over him in a way that made his mind feel cloudy.

“I thought I was stronger than I was,” he paused as you nodded, “I was foolish.”

You looked up and met his eyes after he finished, and smiled sadly at him. You carefully grabbed both hands in your and held them close to your lap.

“Can I show you something?” You asked him.

“Of course,” he whispered. The distance between you two had closed significantly, but you released his hands and turned from him, still resting on your legs. He whatcha as your back faced him and your arm snaked out of your dress. He sat up straighter, seeing the fabric fall to your hips as your hands went to cover your breasts with the blanket on the other side. 

You looked over your shoulder at him, and Anakin edged closer to you. Your back was illuminated by the moonlight, and the image before him made his stomach drop. Cuts and lashes covered your back, leaving scars scattered across your perfect skin. He didn’t realize it as he used his hands to trace over the little and bigger marks over your back, but the way your skin tingled under his touch made something in his core harden. He was close enough to where his breath hit the nape of your neck, and shot goosebumps down your arms.

“These scars tell a story about us,” you whispered, turning your head slightly, Anakin’s face was near yours, hovering just above your shoulder, “it’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

His lips were close enough to kiss. The way his hands trailed over your back made your thighs press together under the dress. The look in his eyes made you want to just drop the blanket and turn to him right there. Right now. But you looked down for a moment, and Anakin let his eyes wander over you in secret. Your dress laid at your hips and he could see your chest lift and fall with your breathing. All that stood between him was your hands, and he could quickly pin those above you.

You moved first and shifted yourself slightly to alleviate the throb between your legs, and Anakin moved back a bit to grasp the sleeves of your dress in his hands. You let him pull the dress up, his fingers gilded over the sides of your body and made you shiver. Anakin grinned a bit to himself as you carefully pushed your arms through the dress. Now fully covered you moved so that you faced him. Anakin was inches from you, his hand still ghosted over your arm closest to him. Your eyes locked for a moment, and it was enough for him to retract himself from you. 

“We should rest,” he said quietly, and you watched as he laid down on his back, just flat against the bed. Silently, you laid down as well, and curled onto your side away from him.

“Goodnight, Anakin,” you whispered.

It didn’t take you long to fall asleep, but Anakin stayed wide awake. He laid there with one arm under his head and one by his side. Beside him you slept and he listened to you breathe evenly. His mind raced at the thought of what happened just earlier, the feeling he wanted to act on. He didn’t know what it meant, and he knew he couldn’t act on it--

You shifted next to him and his thoughts froze. He watched as you rolled over to him, past his arm, and into his side. He had to lift his arm before you impacted and he held it there for a moment as he tried to gauge what to do. But it was instinct. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer, and that’s when he finally fell asleep. He was at peace.


	6. A Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyy we on a roll bby. THIS IS 6.3K WORDS AHHHH WHO AM I IM FUCKING SHAKING
> 
> btw I am looking for a beta reader, for this fic and my others. it can be just this one or if you want to do more then feel free to send me a message on tumblr: avengersassemble-fics
> 
> link to spotify to listen to music while you're reading!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mk57Z69fdnIOSsp0o8uRP?si=WM_KHxvARpSb0K_whI_b1w

It was cold, and darkness surrounded you. The only light around you was like it hung over top, and you shivered at the icy breeze. You hugged your arms as you left the breeze become stronger. It wrapped around you like a blanket and you couldn’t do anything about it. You saw something in the distance, a figure, but you couldn’t move. You were stuck, even when that figure started to grow and come closer. Each breath you took felt like it was sharper and closer to being your last, each time you inhaled and exhaled that hooded figure came closer and closer.

You gasped and shot up in your bed. The more you blinked the more your familiar and comfortable surroundings came into focus. Your chest heaved as you scrambled to hold onto something, and a hand quickly grabbed yours on the bed. You looked to your left and there Anakin was, looking at you in worry. His soft fleshed hand ran up your arm to your back as you tried to collect yourself, and his metal one carefully went to your cheek.

He searched your eyes for something, anything, but the panic and fear he saw as you shook your head made him pull you back into him. His arms engulfed you and you let him hold you. He eased back against the mattress sideways, and brought you as close to him as he could. You couldn’t bring yourself to close your eyes, instead just staring at his chest, and watched it breath in and out, and attempted to match his evenness.

Anakin had you pressed so close to him that he rested his chin on the top of your head, and he rubbed your back slowly. He could feel your Force signature in shock, it was tethered in a way he had never felt before, like it didn’t know what to do. He tried to focus on you, and that feeling, and try and free you from it. Anakin’s presence in your body made you blink, it was warm, strong, and it washed over you slowly. Like he was seeking permission.

You felt calm, and Anakin kept his hands moving on your back, to give you something to focus on as he worked his way through you and to your mind. He could feel your breaths, the way you chest lifted and fell against his, but he focused on your mind. He breathed deeply and pushed a little more towards that tether, until he could grasp it. He felt it loosen from you and relax, and almost go back to normal. That same calm sensation he often felt from you.

You felt him retract from your mind, and you sighed lowly against him. Anakin kept his arms around you, until you made a small movement, but to flatten him back against the bed. He followed your guidance, and flattened onto his back and you returned to resting against him. His right arm stayed wrapped around you and he began to retract his left when you suddenly grabbed it. Your fingers laced into his prosthetic hand and rested against his chest, and Anakin took a shaky breath. Whether you heard or not he didn’t know, but he let you hold his hand and rest against his heart.

You didn’t speak a word to him about it. You didn’t have to. He felt that fear in you and he could only guess what had caused it. Now that the Separatists (importantly Dooku) knew of you, he could have been reaching out to you to grasp who you were. Or your power. Anakin rubbed your back and tried not to focus on that right now. The thought of them coming after you made his skin crawl, so he purged it to the back of his mind. He glanced to the window that showed tiny traces of sunlight behind it.

He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to stay here like this with you, but he relished in it. The way your thumb ran over his skin and held his fingers distracted him from the fact he could see his comm glowing green across your room. The way your leg had hitched up a little past his and he could feel your thigh wrapped in his own distracted him from the fact the comm now quickly flashed to indicate an urgent message. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to just lay here forever with you.

But when yours started to audibly beep, you stopped rubbing your thumb against him, and your leg shifted slightly as you lifted yourself from his chest. The warm spot was instantly cold, and even more so when you had to peel yourself from his fingers and roll back over to the side you started on last night, and grab at your comm. The right arm Anakin had draped around you unfolded as you went, but his hand rested on your hip. He didn’t bother moving it, he wanted it to be there.

“(Y/N), come in,” Obi-wan’s voice rang out. You rubbed your face a bit and Anakin sat up a bit to watch the exchange.

“Yes, Master Kenobi, I’m here,” you answered, and Anakin got chills down his back. You sounded so beautiful.

“The Chancellor has requested your presence, along with Anakin’s. Have you contacted him today?”

You glanced at Anakin as Obi-Wan spoke and offered him a small smile, his heart dropped at the sight, “No, Master. But I can try if you’d like.”

“That’s alright, you should prepare anyway.”

You nodded to yourself and Anakin, and set your comm down on the table. Anakin’s hand had lingered on your hip, but the more he sat up, he had to remove it. You stood from the bed and rolled your neck a bit, and Anakin watched in fascination. Your neck strained to one side and he had to turn from you to not act on his instincts, and calm himself. Staying here with you was dangerous he was realizing, but the way he felt outweighed that concern. Anakin made his way back over to his roes, and you walked over to where he guessed you kept yours.

“What do you think he wants with me?” You asked him as you searched for something. Anakin glanced at you as he began to redress himself.

“He probably just wants to meet you,” Anain answered honestly. He finished throwing his robe on and turned to face you completely, “you are a phenomenon remember.”

You giggled at that, and Anakin grinned. You had looked back his way and smiled, Gods that smile. You motioned at him to turn around and he obliged again. He tried to focus on the wall as he heard you shuffle around, just like last time. The sound of the fabric hitting the floor, and the sound your skin made as it rubbed against itself, he clenched his hand so as to not turn to look.

It didn’t take you long to change, and when you put your hand on his shoulder he released a pent up sigh. You didn’t catch it, but Anakin was so relieved you had finished. His comm began to blink again, and you smiled and walked to your door to give him a moment. Your dark grey robes hid your walk, and he cursed it quietly.

“Master,” he greeted into his comm.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said in his stern tone, “I’ve been trying to reach you.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” he replied, though he did roll his eyes a bit.

“The Chancellor wishes to meet with you and (Y/N),” he started, “can you please show her to him?”

“Of course, Master.” Anakin grinned and you rolled your eyes. Anakin joined your side and you began your trek to the Senate.

Everything in Coruscant was relatively close, so to arrive in a short amount of time was expected. Standing next the Anakin in the transport was proving to become more and more difficult as more time passed by. You didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose, but him being as close as he was and feeling his warm breath on your neck made it extremely difficult to stand still. When the transport landed and the doors opened, you were relieved when Anakin began to get off, so you followed suit.

As you walked side by side one another, your hands brushed against each other and you felt your cheeks flushed. Anakin didn’t pull away from you this time, and you wanted to glance his way to see his face, but dared not to. Instead you basked in this moment as you two neared the top levels of the Senate, and to the Chancellor's chambers. As you walked down the wall shoulder to shoulder with Anakin, he nodded his greetings to the guards outside the door, and you two practically strolled right in.

The Chancellor wasn’t what you expected, with all due respect, he was shorter and older than you would have imagined, and the way he smiled at the Senator he was speaking to made you feel. . . uneasy. His eyes crinkled where his smile came up, but that twinkle wasn’t there. Like it was fake. But you quickly shed at thought when he looked over to Anakin and yourself, and  _ then _ there was that twinkle.

Chills suddenly grew along your arms.

“Senator Organa, please,” his silked voice said, and motioned towards the two Jedi, “please you remember Anakin.”

“Yes of course,” the Senator spoke, and anakin nodded at him in respect, and then the two men looked at you.

“This is our guest of honor tonight,” the Chancellor said. You couldn’t help the confusion that spread over your face, but the Senator nodded his respects anyway.

“The Senate thanks you for your diligence on Illum,” he said, and you nodded as it seemed you were at a loss for words, “I’ll speak with you further on the matter, your Excellency.”

The Chancellor extended his arm out for the Senator who promptly left the room. You finally looked at Anakin who had just as much confusion written on his face, “If I may sir, what did you mean by guest of honor?”

The Chancellor looked to Anakin and you saw him shake his head a bit, “My apologies, Senator Organa surprised me before you two arrived,” as he spoke he came closer to you two, and he reached for your hand, “my dear, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I was shocked to hear of the Council’s decision to hide you until now.”

_ Oh _ . Well you didn’t know that.

He gripped your hand in his and it was cold, but his face gave you nothing but kindness, you smiled nonetheless, “The pleasure is all mine, Chancellor, but. . I’m still confused.”

“That’s why I called you both here,” he said, now looking at Anakin as well, “I’ve started preparations on a ceremony to honor you and also your actions for the Republic.”

Your smile fell as he continued speaking, and you glanced to Anakin, who also didn’t seem to know what to say, “Please sir don’t take offense to this,” you started and paused to gauge his reaction, “but a ceremony? For me? I don’t think that’s necessary-”

His smile did fall, but he covered it by placing another hand over yours, “My dear, are you unaware of what your presence means for not only the Jedi, but the Republic?”

You glanced at Anakin before you spoke again, “I’m. . Afraid not, Chancellor.”

He smiled again and released your hands, and made his way to his desk as he spoke, “Your very presence here shows us that there is a light at the end of all this,” he paused as he settled into his chair, “the Clone Wars is coming to an end. Master Yoda told me of his vision of the future, the great leader you are to become and defeat the evil that is the Separatist.”

_ Oh.  _ You definitely weren’t told that, and by the look on Anakin's face. . He didn’t either.

“So,” the Chancellor clapped his hands together and it brought you back to reality, “I have sent my people to your quarters, you’ll need to head back there to get ready. They’re from Naboo, and we tend to go all out for occasions such as this. But I do require Anakin’s presence for a little while longer.”

He motioned for you to leave, and you looked at Anakin for a moment, who gave you a supportive looked. You nodded and proceeded to leave his Excellencies chambers. Anakin’s eyes followed you out, and the Chancellor definitely noticed. When Anakin looked back to him, he gave him a smile and stood from his place.

“You two grew up on Tatooine together, is that right?” He asked the young Padawan. Anakin nodded as he came closer to him.

“We did, sir, before the Jedi discovered me,” the Chancellor nodded as he spoke, “Obi-Wan and I discovered her amongst some. . slaves a few months ago.”

A small hmm left the Chancellor’s lips, and he motioned for Anakin to join him on a walk, “Tell me, Anakin, are you two exploring something more than that of friends?”

“What?” Anakin abruptly said, “No of course not. That’s. . not the Jedi way.”

“Anakin, you don’t need to lie to me,” the older gentleman said, making his way down the empty halls of the Senate, but he did whisper to him, “I saw the looks.”

Anakin was quiet, looking to the ground as he escorted the Chancellor down the halls, and only spoke when no one else was around, “The temptation to act on my feelings has been growing the more time we spend together.”

Anakin paused when the Chancellor greeted another Senator, but as that person disappeared, he turned to him, “My boy, I should warn you then,” the Chancellor sighed and Anakin raised a brow, “the Jedi they have suspicions of their own. They are worried this distraction will hinder you as a Master.”

Anakin blinked at him, and shook his head, “No. . I-I have been so careful.”

“Anakin,” he urged, placing a hand to his arm, “please. Have I ever lied to you?”

No. He never did lie to him. He always told him the truth, and had his back on everything. The Chancellor’s words, though weren’t what he wanted to hear, he must be right about this too.

You had never been more poked and prodded in your life. And that's saying a lot considering your background. Your hair had never been so pulled and tucked, your face had never been more touched with soft bristles, and there just had never been so many people in your space at once.

Two more had entered your quarters, apartment (whatever), and your eyes darted over to them as the two people in front of you painted something on your lips. You couldn’t help the tug of a smile as you saw the two Clones remove their helmets, revealing the familiar Captain Rex, and Fives. The brushes left your lips and you turned in your chair to look at the two men.

“I’m so glad to see you both,” you said over the commotion, which garnered their attention.

“Miss-” Rex had started.

“You know you don’t have to address me like that,” you smiled, “just (Y/N).”

“(Y/N),” he said, “if we don’t leave soon, we’ll be late for the Chancellor’s speech.”

You nodded and stood, shooing the people around you from touching you anymore, “I understand, but I don’t think they do.”

Rex proceeded to order everyone from the room, and you mouthed a silent thank you to him and disappeared to your room, sliding the door closed behind you. You let out a pent up breath, and proceeded to look into the full mirror in the room. Your hair was elegantly wrapped away from your face, and small shining earrings hung onto your ears. Your face looked flawless with a hint of blush on the apples of your cheeks, and your eyes looked painted beautifully, and the red lipstick made you smile a bit. You had never looked this way. Ever.

You looked at the dress that hung on a hook, and walked over to it and touched the blue fabric. You couldn’t help but bite your lip and began to change.

Rex and Fives stayed close to the entrance to your quarters, talking amongst themselves. Fives grumbled a bit as he kept his helmet on his hip.

“Rex, have you ever heard of the chancellor doing something like this?” He asked. Rex rubbed his chin a bit and shook his head.

“Can’t say I have,” he answered honestly.

“Do you think it’s true? What they say?”

“What do you mean?”

“That’s she’s supposed to bring an end to the war?” Fives said. Rex had a hint of confusion on his face, but didn’t have a chance to answer when your voice filled the room.

“Please tell me that I don’t look odd,” you said. Both men turned from their spot and couldn’t help the gaped look on their face. You ran a hand over the tight blue fabric around your torso and looked at them for an answer.

_ “Wow, uh-” _

_ “You look-” _

_ “Beautiful-” _

_ “Very nice-” _

You couldn’t tell who said what, but smiled at them either way, “Thank you. . Shall we go?”

Though tight around your upper body, once the fabric met your stomach it fanned out in a beautiful amount to cover your legs. The thicker blue straps hung off your shoulders, and the back part was cut a little lower to really show off some of the soft part of your skin. You didn’t know if the Jedi wore things like this, but it didn’t bother you too much.

You weren’t a Jedi after all.

Rex and Fives escorted you to the Senate building, holding their blasters in a way that was protocol. The looks you got on the transport made your stomach twist a bit as nervousness started to settle in. With the view of the lit up building coming closer, you ran your hand down the dress to smooth it out once more, and the transport came to a halt outside the building. You swallowed the lump in your throat, and Rex offered his hand for you to grab to step off. You took it with another thank you and stepped down, the hells you were wearing making a small click noise. There were groups of people outside trying to work their way in, and it seemed with the two Clones escorting you, they easily parted for you to enter. The deeper you went into the building, the more that nervousness rushed over you. Your eyes looked around for any familiar face, really one in particular. The two men had led you amongst the crowd and to a large room, and that’s where everyone was meeting. Nicely dressed senators (you presumed) and planet leaders scattered the room, creating one large abyss. But your eyes landed on two familiar Jedi across the room.

“We’ll be patrolling until the end of the ceremony,” Rex’s voice said through his vocoder, and you nodded. You gripped his hand in a quick movement, and smiled.

“Thank you, Captain,” you paused and grabbed Fives’ hand in the same manner, “and you too Fives.”

“Always our pleasure,” Fives said, and then they left you alone. Once more you smoothed the large gown down, and made your way inside.

The two Jedi you were headed for had no idea you were coming from behind them, but the bearded Jedi and his tall Padawan were easy for you to navigate to. They stuck out amongst the typical Senators and delegates around them.The large flow of your dress did manage to hit some peoples sides, and you apologized as you went, but as you neared the two men you couldn’t help but smile.

“When the Chancellor said ‘ceremony’, I didn’t expect something so. .”

“Large?” Anakin quipped, and earned a nod from his Master.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Obi-Wan replied.

“It’s certainly over the top,” you cut in, and that made them both turn to you. When both of their eyes landed on your grandeur state, you saw the same look Rex and Fives gave you earlier. First was awe, then a little shake of the head to process, and then the open and close of their mouths a couple of times. But they didn’t say anything, so you frowned.

“I look silly, don’t I?” you asked, and instantly received a shake of the head from Obi-Wan.

“No, no, not at all! You just look-”

“Beautiful,” Anakin said. Your eyes met his and you smiled, and Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

“Yes, you look very lovely,” he said modestly.

Before you could extend a couple thank yous, the Chancellor joined your little group. He had brought over a number of people to introduce you two, and you shook each of their hands. Each one had something or the other to say to you, and it just kept going. They’d stick around to chat with the Chancellor, but more and more people came to shake your hand.

No. It was far too much.

One proceeded to shake your hand and introduce their companion, but you graciously placed your hand over their and apologized, “I’m so sorry, but if you would excuse me for just a moment, I have something I need to do before the proceedings.” They nodded in understanding, but you gripped your gown and turned from them, and made your way back to the exit.

You desperately walked down the hall, and past a number of people as you headed for an exit. Any exit. You just needed air. You couldn’t take it. As you paused to look around yourself you saw a pair of doors near the end of the hallway, and quickly made your way to them. You pushed the glass doors open and gasped the cool air in, and gripped onto the balcony edge.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. You dragged your hand up to your chest and let your fingers sprawl across your heart. Calm yourself. Breath in, breath out.

Peace. Each breath brought the tense feeling in your shoulders down and away. You let your hand rest again against the balcony when you felt a presence behind you all too familiar. And all to welcome.

“I needed air,” you said out loud and threw a small look over your shoulder. Anakin had pushed the door open and held it there for a moment, but let it shut behind him as he joined your side.

“I could feel your anxiety grow each minute,” he replied, standing by your side, and hands in his pockets. You finally were able to take him fully in, the black bottoms and matched the black coat tail he was wearing. It must have been a more formal style for the Jedi, and you couldn’t help but note the lightsaber on his hip. You didn’t get as such.

“You look beautiful,” he added, though still not looking at you. You felt the heat grow in your cheeks, and you turned a bit to face him.

“You look beautiful too, Ani.”

It made him laugh, and that wonderful grin of his graced his face. You giggled and looked back out into the distance, “Do you think it’s true? That I’m supposed to bring the end to this war?”

It was a loaded question. Anakin finally looked your face over that stared off to the stars. He slowly pulled his hand from his pocket and placed it over yours on the railing of that balcony. You didn’t falter though, didn’t move your eyes from the horizon, instead you turned your palm to his so you could grip his hand.

“If that’s the case then I will be there every step of the way,” he whispered. That’s when you finally tore your eyes from the sky, and looked into his eyes. He faced you fully, his head bowed lower, and he took a step closer. You could feel your breath hitch in your throat as you felt his left hand come up to your cheek ever so gently.

Right there under the moon of Coruscant, your warm breaths mixed in hesitation. But he couldn’t fight it any longer. You couldn’t fight it any longer. Softly, Anakin’s lips pressed against yours and your eyes fluttered shut. His right hand had moved to your hip in an attempt to bring your closer. His lips moved slow over yours in an attempt to savor every taste he could. You separated for a moment so he could look you over and see the smile that lingered where his lips once more. He rubbed his thumb against your cheek before bringing you back into him, more forceful in the way he moved against your mouth.

It was desperate now. Your arms wrapped around his neck and one of your hands tried to pull his head closer to you. His arms snaked around you enough that it lifted your feet a bit from the ground. He could feel the desperation ooze from you and it made him growl into your mouth. You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips, and he used that to his advantage, sneaking his tongue against yours.

But then he set you back down, and released your lips from his to look at you once more. When you finally met his gaze, you saw something in his eyes change. His head straightened backup and his hands left your waist, and the few steps he took back from you made your arms fall from him. He started to shake his head as he stared at you.

“No, no no no. This isn’t right,” he started to say. He turned his back to you and you stood there in shock for a moment trying to comprehend what was happening.

You tried to take a step closer, “Ani. .”

He turned around so fast, his finger pointed at you, “No don’t you say that to me.”

His abrupt mannerisms made you freeze. You couldn’t tell what you felt from him besides panic. Frenzy. You couldn’t really tell. But he began to pace in front of you, from the door to the end of the balcony.

“What is going on, Ani?” You finally asked and he stopped in his tracks to look at you.

“I should not have acted on this. . Temptation. They’re going to know what I did,” he mumbled, and you shook your head lightly.

“They? Who are you-”

“The Council!” He yelled. You gaped at him a bit before you closed your mouth again. His eyes were dark, even in the moonlight, and his glare made your lip tremble a bit.

“Ani-”

“No,” he cut you off, and took a few steps towards you as he spoke, and you backed away as he did, “don’t - don’t call me that. You have done nothing but. . but distract me since you came here,” he stood before you and looked you up and down. Then he walked back to the other end of the balcony.

You watched him walk away and you felt tears sting your eyes. You couldn’t understand why he was reacting in such a way, but you tightened your fist the further he got. When a tear slipped down your cheek, you started towards him.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Anakin,” you paused and he looked at you, “but I just want to remind you of one thing. I didn’t ask this,” you couldn’t help the hurt laugh that left you, “none of this, actually. I only agreed to this because you asked me.”

You shook your head as you looked him up and down, “I’m so sorry that my presence,” you paused as that sting of tears hit you again, “and my feelings for you are such a distraction.”

Silence filled the air as a couple more tears slid down your cheeks. Anakin watched in guilt as you wiped each of your cheeks and forced a smile, “If you’ll excuse me. . I have people waiting.”

You stood there for a moment to look at him, but turned away just as fast to leave. Anakin watched you walk away as tears filled his own eyes. The realization of what he did hit him at once, and he cursed the Gods for that thought even occurring to him. It took him a few minutes to finally move, but when he did he rushed back to the main room. He had to make it right before the Chancellor began his speech.

You had made it back and grabbed a drink from a waiter as they passed, and downed it in a few sips. You passed another waiter on your way back to Obi-Wan and placed it there before taking a stand next to him. Your sudden reappearance made him look to you, and he could see the redness still in your eyes.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, glancing at your clenched hand.

“I’m fine,” you said a bit too harshly.

He definitely caught it, but didn’t think now was a good time to press you. And rightly so, since the Chancellor came for your hand, so he could begin his speech. That’s when Anakin had arrived in the room, and he watched in horror as the room turned to watch the Chancellor.

Your eyes locked with his for a second, but you averted your gaze down to your feet.

Anakin was too late.

He had to snake his way over to his Master and stand in silence as the Chancellor spoke. Obi-Wan did note the exhaustive expression of his Padawan, but stood in thought beside him. The Chancellor was speaking of peace and freedom, and how the Republic was so close to relieving the pressure of the Separatists grip on the galaxy.

You weren’t paying much attention, even as you stood beside him. Your focus was on a random spot in the crowd, looking over the faces of those who looked on in awe. You started to wonder what it would have been like, if you weren’t taken by Shuule all those years ago. Where would you have ended up on your search for Anakin? It certainly wasn’t here.

Because apparently he didn’t want you here.

_ Click _ .

Your eyes shot up from the aimless faces as you registered the sound in your ear. It was soft, but it was like something had clicked into place. You looked to the Chancellor and brushed that sound off your shoulder. It was probably just something you heard from the crowd.

_ Heavy breathing _ .

It hit your ear in a hot breath, and you straightened your posture a bit. This time you really scanned the crowd, wondering what the hell you were hearing. You didn’t know if it was a current breath from someone here, or maybe one of your. . memories.

_ A blaster shuffle _ .

No. This was certainly not one of your memories with. . Besides the point, that was a blaster rifle being put together. You looked to the Chancellor once again when he seemed to motion to you for something, and offered a weak smile. You definitely weren’t paying attention to what he was saying as you tried to listen closer.

“What is she doing?” Obi-Wan whispered to his Padawan. Anakin looked up from his feet at the stage, but didn’t answer his Master.

The Chancellor motioned for you to come over to him, and you obliged. His hand had extended out to you and you took it. The heaviness in your hand was familiar, like when you had meditated with Obi-Wan and Anakin all that long ago. But it whispered something to you.

_ Move _ .

So you did. You had “mistakenly” moved in front of the Chancellor, as just the right moment, when the sound of a blaster shot rang into the air. Screams filled the room and the Jedi among them were quick to try and calm them down. The Chancellor’s guards had him grabbed and tucked him away somewhere, but then you hit the floor.

It didn’t sting as much as you thought actually. You rolled to your back when you could and grunted a bit, your hand going to your side. Oh yeah, you were hit alright. Not much but it was there. Whoever was taking the shot at the Chancellor didn’t expect your sudden movement. Either way, here you were on the ground, blinking up at the ceiling.

Anakin was the first to your side, followed by Obi-Wan. Anakin looked at you in shock, but you turned from his look when Obi-Wan spoke to you. It sounded like he asked if you were alright.

“I’m fine,” you said, shaking your head at them, “I’m okay. The Chancellor-”

You had lifted your head, when Anakin’s hand went over yours, “He’s fine, just stay down. Please.”

You nodded even if you didn’t have much of a choice, and anakin had motioned over to someone you couldn’t see, but it ended up being your Clone companions. Fives had to help you keep the pressure on your side as him and Rex pulled you up. You couldn’t help but throw a comment out.

“I wonder when you’ll have to stop saving me.”

* * *

You were the one who insisted on being released to rest on your own. Although the medic droid was firmly against it, you had your ways of pressuring it into letting you leave. The only condition was you had to have two clones with you at all times. That was fine with you, given the fact Obi-Wan and Anakin were ordered by the council to be stationed with the Chancellor, you wouldn’t have to see him anytime soon.

The two Clones you were met with weren’t familiar to you, but you treated them kindly nonetheless. They helped you to your room, and left you be. The bandages on your side were causing you to move slower than normal, but you had finally managed to change and get into bed.

As you stared at the ceiling, your mind wandered. Tonight had been a turn of events you hadn’t expected, but Anakin’s words had struck a chord in you. You thought that he was happy you were here, you thought that he had felt. . Something for you. Like you had for him all these years. No. You were wrong. If you were to make it through these trials, then it was time for you to start acting like a Jedi.

Even if that was true, that didn’t stop the cry that nursed you to sleep.

Anakin was pacing in the Chancellor’s quarters, even though he had gone to bed hours earlier, he was on edge. And it didn’t help when he felt your cry into the Force. He paused for a moment, but had to pace again before Obi-Wan noticed. Obi-Wan stood near the windows of the Chancellor’s apartment, looking out at the traffic speed by.

“Anakin, calm yourself,” he said, making his Padawan slow for a moment, “if you continue pacing like that you’ll burn a hole through the floor.”

Anakin sighed, taking a moment to stop and flex his gripped hands, “Sorry, Master, I just. . I can’t figure it out.”

“It is troubling how we didn’t feel the assassin,” Obi-Wan said, turning to look at his Padawan straight on, “but you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it.”

Anakin shook his head, and Obi-Wan sighed, “Anakin. Did something happen tonight?”

Anakin looked at his Master and shook his head, “What do you mean?”

“Did something happen to (Y/N)?” He asked, “She looked rather upset when I saw her again.”

“I. . Don’t know, Master,” he lied. Obi-Wan nodded, though he felt the lie through the air. Anakin shook his head and sighed.

“There’s something I can’t understand, Master,” he started, and began to pace again, “we should have felt if the Chancellor’s life was in danger. We’re always focused on him in events like this, but-”

He froze. There was a crack in the Force that him and his Master felt. Their eyes locked with one another as realization set in. They both bolted from the room and to the adjacent landing pad that held the Chancellor’s personnel speeder and climbed in. Anakin was in the pilot seat and barely waited for his Master to settle in before speeding off into traffic.

“Anakin-” he Master warned, but he didn’t listen. His glare was focused on the traffic before him and he weaved in and out quickly to his destination. He was stupid. He couldn’t believe he had been so so stupid.

But he was even more terrified at this moment.

When your building came into view he floored it, and Obi-Wan gripped something as the speeder came to a quick halt on a similar landing pad at the Chancellor’s. Anakin didn’t bother to turn the engine off, he was hopping out of the speeder and running into your apartment before he could even think about it. Anakin noticed the two dead Clones first, haphazardly strewn across the floor. Anakin pulled his lightsaber from his side and ignited it, the blue light lighting up the dark environment. Obi-Wan had hopped out of the speeder too, and when he entered he went to the Clones first. But anakin’s eyes were glued on your door that was slid shut. Each step he took closer, the more his stomach dropped.

“Lightsaber strikes,” Obi-wan confirmed. He looked to his Padawan who practically threw open the closed doors. He watched as Anakin’s shoulders fell, and he silently shut his lightsaber off.

“She’s gone.”


	7. A Flagship Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH Y'ALL THIS CHAPTER ITS.... YOU'LL SEE.
> 
> link to spotify to listen to music while you're reading!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3XfjN1RLl2SrifAv9MfY0z?si=FaOpihzbQDe6jA1Wd15J3A

The realization that the Chancellor was in fact not the intended target made Anakin’s frustration grow more each day that passed. Probably what irritated him more was the fact of not only the Council’s delay on a plan of action, but the Senate’s as well. When the days turned into a week, then more than that he grew even more angry. It was getting ridiculous when day 16 rolled around, and you were still missing. Not only had a plan not been formed, but he couldn’t feel you in the Force anymore. And that’s what worried him the most. 16 days and he couldn’t feel you during any of them. He walked, or more so nearly stomped, next to his Master towards the Council meeting.

Anakin’s behaviour over the last two weeks made Obi-Wan worry, and also grow frustrated that a decision had yet to be reached. Frustration didn’t come easy for him, but having to deal with Anakin’s tantrums were starting to wane on him a bit. Not that he would ever admit that, especially to his Padawan. Obi-Wan was the first to enter the Council room but slowed his steps when his eyes laid on the Chancellor. How strange, the Council normally didn’t allow non-Jedi in on these types of meetings.

“Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker - join us, we thank you,” Yoda greeted. Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded in respect, and Obi-Wan was the first to speak.

“Has there been a development?” Obi-Wan asked, and he could feel Anakin’s anticipation radiate next to him.

“Indeed there has,” the Chancellor spoke, standing tall beside the smaller green Jedi, “we believe we’ve located where your friend was taken.”

The casual term made Anakin unsure if he was directing that at him, or to all the Jedi. But he nodded in understanding, but the Chancellor glanced down at Master Yoda, which made Anakin start to rub this thumb against his palm nervously.

“A problem we face,” Yoda said, “Dooku’s flagship we believe she is on. Not seen for weeks it has.”

Obi-Wan glanced between the two men, and spoke first before Anakin could get a word out, “You said you think you know where she is though, Master Yoda.”

A small hmm noise left the older Jedi, “His ship we are sure. But where it is we do not know,” he looked to Anakin, and motioned for him, “felt anything have you? Through the Force?”

Anakin’s frown only seemed to grow as his head fell, “I’m sorry Master but no. . Not since that night.”

Another hm left his mouth, but he gave a reassuring nod, “Try again, you must.”

The electric shock that coursed through your body felt like you were on fire. Pulled forward off the hard metal table against your restraints you held in your cry despite wanting to give in. The current that swept over you lasted for what felt like minutes before it stopped and you flattened against the table once more. Breathing heavily, you opened your eyes to watch Count Dooku circle you.

“This would be much easier on you if you just answered my questions,” he said. You pulled a bit at your wrists under the lock that held them down and scoffed.

“You’re asking me stupid questions,” you threw back. Dooku’s face never faltered, but he turned back to you fully.

“Where are you from?” He asked you once more, though he kept throwing more questions your way, “What is your purpose? Who do you serve?”

You laughed a bit, though it felt forced coming from your weak body, “What am I supposed to say to that? That I serve Banthas?”

“Your childish remarks are beginning to tire me,” he replied, folding his arms behind his back, “we shall see how long you can hold out.”

“Good,” you glared, “because you haven’t managed to break me yet.”

He grinned, “That’s where your hope fails you, child. I will break you like the filth you are, and maybe then you will see the true power of the Dark side.” With the wave of his hand, the droid in the room activated the shock wave again, and pain burst through you once more.

Another day had passed. Maybe. You didn’t know that was true but when Dooku grew bored of your lack of respect and foul mouth, he ordered for the droids to take you back to your cell. One of the droids mentioned to Dooku the head from the captain of something happening down on the planet below when he was leaving. That’s the only time you could tell that some amount of time had passed. They bonded you in some kind of cuffs that hindered your Force abilities, and had to painstakingly drag you back to your humble abode.

It was cruel, to say the least. You began to question how in any way the Sith were right about anything. This was inhumane. It was even soul crushing a bit. The way the droids practically tossed you back into the cell, and the ray shield closed behind you, you were met with the same cold feeling of metal on your face. You groaned as you hit the floor, though it was only to yourself. The last however many days had taken its toll on you. Not just your body but your soul. You rolled over so your back laid against the floor and you stared blankly at the ceiling.

You laid there with your hands bonded on top of you, and your body bruised. The blast you had gotten long ago (how long ago again?) never had time to fully recover. Maybe you should have stayed in that medic wing after all. It felt fresh and ached all the time, you just knew it was infected by the way you were covered in sweat all day everyday (y’know, forgetting the fact you were being tortured).

You cursed Dooku’s apprentice in your mind. He had gotten the better of you that last night on Coruscant. You hadn’t felt him hovering over you until before his hand gripped your neck. If you got out of here alive, you were going to pay him back for that.

If. You hadn’t really thought about that big glaring reality.  _ If _ you got out of here. You kind of laughed at that, albeit it was a sad laugh, you laughed either way. If you lived. If you somehow escaped (which seemed unlikely everyday), if you were rescued (maybe the Republic didn’t see it fit to come for you?), if you lived. It all hinged on that if.

You shook your head, still staring up above you. Your breathing even out and your mind started to wonder. You were drifting when that familiar voice whispered in your ear.

_ Call out _ .

It was so quiet you would’ve missed it. Maybe. Who knew. Your eyes opened more as you focused on that voice. Again, please say something again.

_ Call out to him. He will hear _ .

_ Anakin will hear you _ .

You nearly wanted to cry. Anakin? That was funny, yet hurtful all at the same time. Your last interaction with Anakin wasn’t exactly the fondest. Well. . It started off fond, but didn’t stay that way. The laugh in your chest turned to something sadder, and your smile fell. No. He couldn’t hear you. He wouldn’t.

_ Call for him _ .

The voice whispered again in your ear and you caved into it’s wishes. A tear slid from the corner of your eyes down to your ear, but your lips whispered out in caution. Fear. Weakness.

“Anakin.”

Anakin’s head snapped up from looking at the ground. He was alone in his quarters, but the voice rang very much clearly around him. He stood from his position on the floor, from meditating, and looked around him.

Your lip trembled as another tear fought its way out. You didn’t hear or sense anything, and you didn’t hear his voice reply. You squeezed your eyes shut and said it more forcefully.

“Anakin. . Please.”

Anakin heard it now, it was muffled like it came straight through him. He blinked once and everything was dark around him. He looked around quickly, not seeing anything in front of him anymore, not until he looked into the distance, and saw something on the floor.

His heart dropped. It wasn’t something. It was you.

You were about to give up, feeling a sob come from your throat until something touched you. Your eyes shot open and you gasped, before feeling Anakin scoop you into his arms. Oh he looked so perfectly distraught, but under that scrunched face was those familiar blue hues and his hair gently touched your skin. No this was very much him. Your Ani.

“Ani,” you whispered again as he bundled you into his arms. You saw his eyes water, and he shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry-”

“Ani, I can’t hold on to you much longer,” you whispered again, gripping his sleeve in your bound hands. He looked down at the tug and then met your gaze once more. He used his left hand to hold your cheek, and you closed your eyes at the sensation.

“Tell me,” he whispered, “tell me where you are. Please. While we have the time.”

You had to think back to that short conversation Dooku had with a droid. You had to fight through that haziness to hear what his lips had said.

“His ship,” you said and Anakin nodded.

“Do you know where?” He asked, and your eyes opened to lock with his gaze. 

“Dathomir.”

You could feel Anakin’s grip start to fade on you, and he saw you starting to slip through his fingers. He begged for you to stay, but you faded away almost as quickly as you had appeared. He kneeled on the floor in his room, holding nothing but air. He had to look around his room to make sure what he just experienced and felt was real.

No you were real. He held you and he knew you were real, even if you weren’t there with him. It wasn’t the Force he felt in his arms, it was all of you. Anakin stood from his spot on the floor and stormed out of his quarters. It was like he was on autopilot as he headed back to the Council. He didn’t care if the Masters were in session right now, he burst through the door and they all stared at him in surprise.

“Dathomir,” he breathed, coming to a halt before Master Yoda and Master Windu, “his flagship is over Dathomir.”

Master Yoda glanced to Windu beside him who only nodded, and Yoda looked back to anakin, “To Dathomir, Obi-Wan and you go,” Yoda commanded, and in a few second Obi-Wan was by his Padawans side, “the 501st you will lead once more.”

Another day had passed. You groaned when two droids pulled you off from the ground you had laid on over the duration of several hours. At least you were sure it was several hours since your encounter with Anakin through the Force. You hissed in pain as you were pushed along through the corridors of the Separatists flagship, to your familiar destination. Straight past two intersections, then a left down another, until you came to a holding block. This time you were shoved against the wall once more, but when you turned around a containment field blocked you from retaliating. You glared at the droids before you when the door you entered opened, and in walked Dooku himself.

“I see we’re switching it us today,” you goated, not earning much of a response from him

“Do you not tire yourself out from your own lack of self worth?” He asked, and you smiled a bit.

“I’m not the one who has someone else locked in a containment field,” you pressed your back flat against the wall, “I think that says more about you then it does about me.”

He chuckled a bit, though you didn’t know if it was from enjoyment or irritance, “What do you think you’re getting out of the Jedi?”

You shook your head, “I didn’t ask them for anything.”

“Ah yes, but they seek something from you,” he took a step closer, “tell me. Do you really believe they would have taken a lowly slave in to train under their ideals, if it didn’t warrant them something in return.”

You twitched. You despised the reference he often liked to throw in your face, the glaring truth of your past was not what you wanted to discuss with a Sith lord, “It doesn’t matter what I believe.”

He looked you over in pity, “The anger inside of you is compelling,” he commented. You glared at him.

“Uh sir,” one of the droids spoke from near the door. During your heated exchange you hadn’t noticed it open, and Sooku turned from his spot to look at the hunk of metal, “there’s a situation on the bridge.”

Dooku seemed to think his choices over before giving a nod to the droid and disappearing from the room. You slowly peeled your back from the wall and moved closer to the ray shield closing you in to look around.

“Stay back, prisoner,” one of the droids said to you in a monotone voice.

“Alright, alright,” you said, easing yourself down to the ground to sit criss crossed. You took a heavy breath in and closed your eyes to focus on something past you. It was harder to do now, to calm the pain of nerves under your skin and the refining cuffs didn’t help with this either. But you tried to press forward, to get a gauge of things and-

That familiar warmth tickled your fingers first, like it was reaching out to you as well. A small smile crept over your lips, and your eyes opened in sync with the first shake of the ship.

They were here. The Republic was here to fight for you. Anakin was here to fight for you.

The rattle of the ship made the droids look around in confusion, and your eyes went to the terminal that they lurked around and you focused on it to feel for the buttons. You couldn’t help the grin that came over your face when you were able to flick the switch with your mind.

The containment field lowered and the droids looked to you in surprise. You had risen from the ground and your shackles fell from your wrist in a loud thump on the floor. You took a step past the line where they could have locked you again, and glanced between the four droids, who all raised their blaster at you.

“Hold it right there,” one said, taking a little step towards you. You raised your hands up in surrender, and another one spoke as you pressed your hands to the back of your head, reaching out into the force once more for something.

“The Jedi doesn’t have their lightsaber,” the one joked, earning a couple roger’s in response.

You latched onto something and slowly pulled your hands from behind your head so they rested at your sides, and the droids looked at what you grasped in one of your hands.

“Oh no,” a third one quipped, and with the push of a button you ignited your familiar weapon and slashed through each one easily.

The ship shook again but you stood straight, collecting yourself as you stared at the door. It was time to get out of here, and you had vengeance on your mind. The closer you stepped to the door it opened up to the hallway before you, but the sight of more battle droids down the hallway made you groan. There was only one way out of here, and it was going to be in a fight.

Anakin’s ship weaved in and out between the Separatists fighters with ease. He evened his ship out and flipped a couple of switches above his head as he flew closer towards Dooku’s flagship. The rumbles around him were no match for him in this state, though Obi-Wan’s ship beside him did make him weary.

“Rex and Cody, we haven’t lost you two out there have we?” Anakin asked over his headset, narrowly avoiding one of the enemy bombers.

“We’re right behind you, sir,” Commander Cody answered.

The plan was simple. With the amount of firepower they had brought, getting these small crafts to Dooku’s ship was going to be easy. The fleet behind them had exited hyperspace and automatically began firing on the two flagships above Dothomir. While Anakin hadn’t  _ expected  _ the second flagship, the plan still was running relatively smoothly.

“Any idea where our captive friend is?” Obi-Wan’s voice came over the comm.

As Dooku’s ship neared more and more, Anakin briefly closed his eyes, trying to reach out to find you amongst the chaos. Vulture droids and starships engaged one another all around him, but he could see you clearly. Your body looked tired but the look on your face screamed determination, brows low and a bit of hair in your face. All he could see were droids all around you, but sparks flying past your face.

“I have an idea,” he replied to his master.

You sliced through another battle droid and held your lightsaber to your side. The white light contrasted the dark metal of the hallway you stood in and you dashed down the corridor, trying to find your way off this crap ship. You were careful before rounding each corner until the heavy door before you opened and two commando droids faced you down the hallway.

If you managed to make it off of this junk of metal, you would be glad to never have to step foot in one again.

Anakin and Obi-Wan finally managed to board the flagship (it was more of a desperate maneuver, but Anakin wouldn’t ever admit that). Destroying the droids in the landing bay was easy, but finding their way through the ship was another story. The small battalion of clones they had brought with them worked tirelessly to aid the Jedi to the detention center of the ship.

But the amount of droids they encountered was more than they expected.

It wasn’t until the lift they were headed for opened did the group come to a grinding halt. The two Jedi watched as Count Dooku stepped out of the lift, looking at them smuggly. Obi-Wan stepped in front of his Padawan, and Anakin raised a brow.

“Go,” he commanded him. Anakin looked at the small group of men behind him and nodded, running back down the corridor to find another way to you.

Commando droids and battle droids were totally, completely different as far as attacking. Commando droids seemed to be able to adjust and press harder against a foe than the average battle droid. Which wasn’t the best scenario for you, not in your weakened state. The pair had managed to push you back enough that you took cover back near one of the corners you had rounded earlier, a stray blaster shot shooting past where you had just stood. Frustrated you tapped your head back into the wall as you tried to think. One thing you had over them was a brain. You looked down at your lightsaber and changed the grip on it slightly, pushing back off the wall to face the droids again. They trained their blasters on you and you cracked your neck, charging at them once more.

Anakin and the Clones raced down another corridor towards the detention center. He kept checking his comm to see if there was any word from Obi-Wan, but he knew he could handle himself against the Sith. Anakin slowed his run and looked around, in the middle of an intersection, and he didn’t know which way to go. But the choice flew from his mind when up ahead, they say blaster fire. The shots echoed and the Clones took a defensive position next to anakin, who pulled his lightsaber from his hip and ignited it.

A hissing sound filled the air, and the body of a destroyed commander droid launched from one side of the hallway past the other, with a flash of light with it. Anakin squinted to see that white fly back the direction it came from. A couple more blasts sounded, but he heard it bounce off something. A lightsaber.

Suddenly the other droid that was firing was thrown in the same direction of the first one, this time  _ not  _ followed by the lightsaber. Instead, from the direction the blasts came from someone walked into the middle of the hallway, a lit white lightsaber in hand. Anakin straightened his back as he took the sight in.

You looked disheveled, staring at the heap of metal you created before shutting your lightsaber off. The Clones beside Anakin lowered their weapons and the sound made you look over. Anakin sheathed his weapon as he took in the details of your face. Dirt covered your cheek, your hair was a mess, and you breathed heavily. But the smile that spread over your lips made one appear on his. His group was quick to meet you when your feet started to take you towards him.

“Glad you could finally join the party,” you managed when you were close enough. You tripped a bit over your feet and Anakin caught you in his arms.

“You call this a party?” He asked, throwing your arm over his shoulder as one of his arms went around your waist to keep you upright. A laugh escaped your lips.

“No, I’ve just been saving that joke for a while now,” you admitted. Anakin looked down at you and couldn’t fight the smile from his face.

“Let’s get you out of here,” he said, and looked back up to Rex and Cody, “have them ready the transport ship.”

Rex spoke something into his comm and they started back the way they came, Anakin holding you up against his body. He was so relieved to have gotten to you, to have you by him again. Now all they had to worry about was getting back to the hangar in one piece. The ship around them shook once more tilting to one side and Anakin braced himself against the wall. That was not a good sign.

“Anakin,” a voice came in over him comm, “Dooku escaped.”

It was Obi-Wan. Anakin wasn’t surprised and when everyone was ready on their feet once more and moving, Anakin lifted his free hand to his mouth.

“Should’ve expected that, he’s a runner,” Anakin said. You grumbled a bit beside him. Your revenge would have to wait it seemed.

“The ship is nearly destroyed, I hope you found what you were looking for,” Obi-wan quipped again. Somehow they had managed to make it back to the hangar without any more conflict. The ships were in sight when a sudden explosion knocked everyone to the ground. Everyone flew in different directions, and you impacted and skidded against the ground hard. You blinked as the ringing in your ears started. You coughed at the sudden smoke in the air, flakes of black in front of you. The ringing continued even when you pushed yourself up from the ground to take in the scene around you.

The transport you assumed brought the Clones here had been destroyed, and only three of them remained. Anakin was pulling one up from the ground when he desperately looked around for you. You squinted through the smoke as he rushed over, before something else caught your eyes.

Through the ashes someone was emerging. Someone you hated to admit was far too familiar. Their sight was set on you and the red lightsaber in their hand was enough for you to react. Without hesitation you felt for the one on your hip, flipping it over and using your other to send Anakin away as you ignited the saber to meet with Dash’s.

The scene before him was almost in slow motion. The clash of the weapons sizzled before you as you tried to plant your feet firmer below you, but the fatigue was finally getting to you. Dash’s glare on you was evident as he pressed firmer, your sabers disconnecting as he pushed you back. Panicked you allowed your feet to carry you backwards, blocking each slash he threw to you. The crashing of each strike rang in the air as Rex helped Anakin back up to his feet.

He took a few steps towards you when your eyes went to him again. He was coming to your side when you stretched your arm out to him again, knocking him back once more. He grunted, sliding across the ground. What were you doing? He shook his head in protest as he pushed himself up again from the floor. Another crash rippled through the air, as Dash pressed his saber against yours.

“They’ll never accept you,” he growled behind the flicker of light, “my Master knows it. You know it.”

You breathed, pressing firmer against him, “Your ignorance misguides you, as it does Dooku’s.”

Dash’s glare deepened, “Then you’ll face the wrath of the Dark side.”

The Force pushed you in a direction opposite direction of Anakin. You hit the ground roughly and your lightsaber flew from your hand. Gasping for air, you looked up at just the right moment before Dash was to swing his lightsaber down to you. Desperate, you reached forward and shut your eyes.

You waited for his strike but it never came. Careful to open your eyes, you were met with a sudden, frozen image of his attack. His arm held his lightsaber high above his head, but couldn’t bring it down to kill you. His whole body was frozen in this movement, but his eyes flickered around. Looking at your hand you realized what you had done.

Or maybe it was the other voice in your head that had done it.

But you stood from the ground, your chest heaving heavily as your eyes locked with the man before you. Neither of you said a word, so you stepped aside, making your way back to Anakin. You reached out for your lightsaber and it flung back into your grasp, and you hung it to your hip. Anakin watched in awe as you made your way over to him, a slight limp in your step.

“Sir,” Rex broke him from his daze, “we can use one of their transports. But we need to leave now.”

Anakin nodded, and when you made it back to his side you faltered, but he caught you. He would always catch you, he would make sure you knew that. As he helped you turn the Separatists transport, Obi-Wan appeared from the other side of the hangar. He glanced back at the still frozen apprentice, then back to Anakin, who only shook his head.

He figured his Padawan would tell him later.

* * *

Seeing Coruscant again was like a dream come true. You never thought you would see it as such but right now it meant the world to be back. The noise, the people, seeing the people you knew was what you needed right now. You had to go over every detail you could remember to the medic team, and then every detail to Obi-Wan and Anakin. It was an excruciating process, but the longer the meds were in you, the more you felt like yourself. And your exhaustion had started to settle in.

Obi-Wan was the one who insisted on there being higher command Clones to watch over you, until they felt the threat was gone. Not that the ones who once protected you weren’t fit, bless their souls, but Rex and Cody we’re also adamant on being the ones to watch over you. There was some kind of joke over never having to see Count Dooku again, and it made you laugh.

Though the feeling of anger at his name did cross your mind.

Night had fallen once more, but you couldn’t bring yourself to lay in that bed again. You paced in front of it as you let every rampant thought cross your mind. From how the last time you laid in it you were strangled and kidnapped, to how you watched someone behind the assassin strike down the two innocent Clones, and it made you rub at your neck. Those were just the beginning of your trainwreck thoughts. You could still see it in your head.

How you had finally fallen asleep and at the last second you woke and the hand was over your throat. How you gasped for air and your hand reached for your lightsaber, only to be crushed by what you could assume was a knee. How the person had climbed on top of you and enveloped your neck with both hands. And how you couldn’t fight the darkness that overtook you.

There was a light rasp on the door behind you that made you jump. Still rubbing at your neck you looked to the door and gulped at the lump in your throat. Because of your rambling you hadn’t even noticed the small steps behind it. You took a couple steps over and pushed the doors open, only to reveal the one person you didn’t think would be standing there.

Anakin was staring at you with some kind of look in his face. Your arms fell to your side as you registered it as irritance for what you had done to him in the hangar.

“Anakin, I’m sorry for what I did-”

Your sentence was cut short when he took a step closer to you. You glanced him up and down as he closed the gap between you, and your heart raced in your chest. Anakin’s lips parted as if to say something, but closed again. Instead his hands lifted to grab your face, his eyes not leaving yours for even a moment. You sucked a breath in as he neared, but it all came loose when his lips met yours.

It was soft and needy, the way he kissed you. You felt yourself bring your hands up to hold onto his arms and his thumbs felt like they pressed a little more into your cheeks. Anakin’s lips separated enough for you to feel his hot breath hit you. But you shook your head in denial.

“I need you to tell me you want this,” you whispered to him, “that you want me as much as I want you.”

Your eyes fluttered open when he didn’t answer, and his eyes locked with yours, and a small graced his lips, “You’re all I want.”

The sentiment made you melt, and he kissed you again. You let him steer you backwards until your legs touched the bed. You halted for a moment, and his lips disconnected a bit to gauge your reaction. His hands trailed down to your hips, and he shook his head.

“If you don’t want to-”

“No I just,” you chuckled a bit, and threw a glance over your shoulder, “the last time I was in that bed. . Y’know.”

He pressed a quick kiss to your lips, “I won’t let anyone ever hurt you again.”

His words made you bite your lip, and you carefully slid each strap from your dress past your shoulders. When you shimmied them down your arms your dress fell in a heap on the floor, and Anakin looked you over in wonder. He grazed his hands down the curves of your side and made a small hissing sound in appreciation.

You smiled at him, and this time you grabbed his face in your hands and brought him back down for a kiss. He let you guide him forwards as you eased yourself onto the bed and his arms held himself over you. His tongue danced with yours and he felt your leg draw up on one his sides and he grabbed hold of it. The way his metal hand gripped at your thigh made you gasp a bit as you felt him press into you. The sudden noise made him trail a kiss down to your chin and you sighed happily. Your hips squirmed under him as you felt the fabric of his pants press against your tender folds.

A grin played across his lips as he kissed at your neck. Feeling you squirm beneath him made something ignite in him like never before. He used his metal hand that gripped your thigh to his body press it open, and he felt your breath hitch as he brought his fleshed one to your core. You squirmed a bit more and he caught your lips in his as he slid two fingers down your folds. The noise you released in his mouth made it even more enjoyable as he slid two fingers into your hot, wet core and pumped them in and out.

You gripped onto his shoulder at the sudden movement, and he grinned against your lips. You were unfolding before him and it was marvelous to feel. His thumb started to rub against your clit and you suddenly disconnected from his lips to gasp. You sounded so beautiful in his ear when he nibbled on your neck, and even more so when he slid a third finger in you. Your head fell back into the soft blanket and he kissed down to one of your breasts, grabbing a hold of one in his mouth.

Anakin knew how to make you squirm, as you were learning. The way his fingers curled into you made the thigh he held onto quiver a bit. Feeling his hot breath against your skin made your heart rush under him. But he was so caring in this moment. The way his eyes looked over you like you were the most precious thing in the galaxy to him, how he grinned when you made the tiniest of noises, and the way he kissed your skin. You were suddenly very aware of the fact he was completely clothed and you itched at pushing his robe off of him. When you made the move he quickly released your thigh and pressed your arms above your head.

“Not yet,” he commanded. You found yourself nodding in response, and you felt his thumb pressing a little firmer against your clit, his fingers pumping a little faster in and out of you. You whimpered and he grinned in the night.

You clenched around his fingers and he let out a satisfied sigh. His bulge was pressing into your leg, he knew that, but you were too beautiful to stop. He could watch you come undone before him all night, but when you whispered to him he couldn’t help himself anymore.

“Please,” you had whispered, and he nodded to himself more than you. He brought his fingers from your slick folds and licked them clean. You watched in awe and worked at pushing his robe off, and he took over by practically throwing it off. You pulled the hem of his shirt up and he tossed it somewhere as well. He had to peel himself from your body to push the bottom of his clothing off, and he looked you over as he did.

You fidgeted under the moonlight, and he smiled to himself. That hunger in him turned to something else when he climbed back onto you. The air had changed as you grabbed his face in your hands again and kissed him deeply. When you separated from one another neither spoke, but the look that was exchanged said it all. Anakin braced himself before he entered you, and quieted your gasp with his lips once more. 

You felt even better like this. Your walls clenched around him and it made his mind race with thoughts, but he let you settle against him. As he pulled out and pushed back in you moaned into his mouth and he let your lips go. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he let his head come down to your neck as we pushed in and out from your wet core. When his hisp met yours you bucked in time with him, and Anakin couldn’t help himself pump into you a little harder. You dragged your nails over his shoulder as he quickened his pace, and he felt you shudder under him.

You were unraveling way quicker than you wanted. The snap of your skin meeting his felt so good, feeling Anakin fill you and press into your body was intoxicating. But you couldn’t handle that, not right now. You had no self control in your body. It was all him. You felt yourself tighten around him and you knew he felt it too when he slowed down a bit, adjusting his body so he could hit just the right spot like with his fingers.

He wanted to watch you, really take in the sight before him. The way your breasts bounced with each of his pumps and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Gods he would never be able to forget that look on your face. He was close, but he could never finish before you--

“Anakin-” you whispered and he nodded.

“Come for me,” he nearly growled. Your hips bucked him in response as he pushed in and out of you harder.

“Ani-” you weren’t even able to finish his name when he watched you gasp, and felt you twitch around him. Behind your eyes you thought you were seeing stars, and he lowered himself to kiss your chin again as he pushed himself over the edge too.

You felt amazing coming undone for him. Your hand rubbed his back as he pressed into you and you felt his pulse inside your walls. He slowed his pace as he rode it out and nothing but hot and heavy breathing filled the room. You savoured this moment as not only your bodies became one, but the connection between you two did as well. Anakin’s energy felt so peaceful at this moment, and you kissed his shoulder gently.

He pulled himself out of you and looked down at you in awe. His hand traced down the side of your cheek and he pressed another soft kiss to your lips. He lingered for a moment before he peeled himself off your body once more. He couldn’t help but still look over your body and he offered his hand for your to grab, and you happily did. He pulled you up from the bed and put his hand to your back to lead you to the refresher.

Anakin took great care in washing your naked body down under the steam. The smile on your face was enough to make him forget everything in his life for once. He was just living happily in this moment. His hands glided over your body with soap and he took the time to work shampoo through your hair. Anakin tried his best not to notice the many bruises that covered parts of your body, but he worked gently over them so you didn’t twitch from pain. You rolled your head to one side as your back faced him and he took the chance to kiss you again in the exposed curve. Your giggle made him smile against your skin.

You also took care in him. Washing his body with soap and running your hands through his long hair with shampoo. Anakin was tall and broad and watching the soap run down his body was a show all on it’s own. The little jokes you both shared was what made this moment perfect. Even when it was over, he took great care in you. He picked out a fresh set of clothes from you and pulled his pants back on from earlier. In a different manner than before you pulled him into bed with you and he pulled the blanket over you both.

As if in perfect motion, he laid on his back while you crawled under his right arm, resting yourself on his chest. He placed a soft kiss against the top of your head and your arm rested above his heart, perfectly. Anakin brought something to your chest you had never felt, but one thing was clear as the two drifted off to sleep.

Things would never be the same after tonight. And neither of them would complain of that.


	8. A Battle on Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys..... we're getting into ROTS timeline.... I'm gonna try an incorporate what's going on with SWTCW and can I just say this weeks episode was beautiful. a true cinematic masterpiece *chefs kisses* I know this is a shorter chapter, but there's important information in it. Quite a few special points I tried to discreetly add. Wonder what you'll find :)
> 
> here's a playlist to listen to while reading: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1vbieqAU7J5yISUkWGnMy1?si=o3kOKiFKTz6F7Xaz80iZmw

The Clone Wars seemed to be at its peak. Several weeks had passed since your rescue from Dooku’s flagship, and your training with the Jedi was put on hold since both Obi-Wan and Anakin were put back into action. Anakin was hailed as one of the greatest generals of the Grand Army of the Republic, whether that was something to be proud of or disheartened by, you were never too sure. Over these last few weeks you grew more and more uncertain with the things you say. Not only from the Council, but the Senate as well.

_ Be weary of who you trust _ .

The warning you were given what seemed like a millennium ago kept passing through your mind at the strangest of times. It could be when you were mediating, standing in on a briefing, or as Anakin’s fingers grazed across your skin. It was sudden and unyielding, but you didn’t want to worry him with such things.

Anakin Skywalker. After the night the two of you had it was as if you were inseparable, only being pulled away from one another if he was sent out on a mission, or if you were. How you came to lead a battalion under the 501st legion was still beyond you (you figured it was desperation from the Council), but it did occasionally happen. Mostly you were kept on world under the watchful eye of Master Windu, and served as a kind of protection team for the Chancellor. If not him, Obi-wan was the one you answered to the most.

This time was no different. A few days ago Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent to the outer territories to Yerbana because of the large Separatists hold on the planet. You were stationed here with Master Corobb to protect the Chancellor once again. You found yourself looking out the window of your apartment watching the air traffic speed by. You closed your eyes as your mind drifted the one person you wished was here the most. That’s when you felt a warmth spread over your cheek, as if he were there with you right now.

Your connection with Anakin was stronger than ever. It was only amplified the more time you spent in your shared quarters (though no one would ever know he too spent his nights here under your sheets). He was thinking of you too, and you wished there was enough time to contact him before your captain arrived. Just at the thought of it your door chimed to signal his arrival, and you gently placed a hand over your cheek, knowing he would feel your hand over his.

You turned to your door and grabbed your robe from the chair before the door could open to reveal none other than Fives himself. He held his helmet to the side of his hip and gave you a nod as you stepped beside him, and you proceeded to walk side by side the Clone trooper.

“So captain,” you greeted, which earned a grumble from your side. “How are the men doing?”

“They’re itching to get off this planet,” he replied and you smiled. “We got word that the siege of Yerbana was a success.”

“That’s great,” you said, relief filling your heart. “Once the rest of the legion returns, I’m sure they’ll see action again.”

“That’s what they’re hoping for,” Fives said as you both neared the transport to the Senate building.

“And what are you hoping for?” You asked him as you grabbed hold of a bar to hold yourself up as the transport sped through the city.

“I’d like to captain a little longer, General,” he said. You shook your head.

“Who would’ve thought all those months ago that this is where we would be?” You thought out loud. Maybe it was more to yourself. You didn’t truly believe these last few months.

The transport came to a stop outside the Senate, just like every day since Anakin’s departure. Fives was the first off followed by you, and you watched as he placed his helmet back on his head and turned to you with a thought.

“I knew when you got us all out of that cave, General,” he said. You gaped at him a bit before offering him a smile. Fives nodded at you before heading over to a group of troopers waiting for his command. With a deep breath you started into the Senate and headed for the Chancellor’s chambers. It was an all too familiar walk, up staircases and then up a turbolift. You nodded at the few Senators who greeted you, and ignored the weight of your lightsaber on your hip.

Once the lift opened you were met with the sight of Masters Corobb speaking with the two guards that always stood outside his excellencies chambers. Always dressed in red, the sight of them made you feel uneasy, but you chose to ignore how their looks made you feel and made your way down the hallway.

“Master Corobb,” you greeted with a slight bow of the head. He nodded back at you and pulled you away from the guards to say something to you in private. Or as private as this hallway could be.

“Have you heard?” He asked, and you raised a brow at him.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean-”

“The Separatists have outranked us in numbers,” he whispered, glancing back at the guard before he spoke again. “Their fleets have come out of nowhere.”

You had grown accustomed to Master Corobb’s shall we say conspiracy theories. You had heard it all from space being an imaginative state to this war being a fabric of misconception. At times you wondered how he had gotten this far with the Jedi, surely his insights would have warranted dismissal or removal. But you felt too terrible to disregard his words, instead you were saved by the beep of your comm puck.

“I’m so sorry,” you said as you pulled the device from your pocket. “It’s Master Kenobi.”

Master Corobb waved you off and you walked further back towards the turbo lift before laing the comm puck in your palm, and from it Obi-Wan appeared in a transmission.

“Master Kenobi,” you greeted, though his state of distress made you raise a brow. “I heard Yerbana was a success.”

“Anakin had an insightful plan under his sleeve,” Obi-Wan stated and you suppressed your smile. “We’ve been rerouted to Mandalore for an. . Unforeseen meeting.”

You raised a brow at him, “I don’t follow, Master.”

Obi-Wan sighed, and you noticed he lowered his voice a bit, “We received a transmission from his previous Padawan. There’s a lead on Maul.”

You blinked at his words, unsure of how to process it. You couldn’t hold your thoughts for long and shook your head, “Well isn’t that a good thing? The Council has been after Maul for quite some time.”

“That’s part of the reason I was contacting you,” he said. “Is the Council currently meeting? I can’t get through on their wave link.”

You shook your head, “No Master, they-”

Your sentence was cut off short when the building shook around you, like an earthquake. The windows rattled and lights flickered for a moment as you steadied your stance on the floor. You turned your attention back to the Chancellor’s chambers and watched as his guards entered the room.

“(Y/N),” Obi-wan’s voice called to you a number of times. You looked back to his transmission. “What’s going on?”

Your eyes went to the window as you stared out and up to the sky. There were a number of Separatists ships in the far distance, and explosions rained over the protective barrier the Defense Fleet was connected to above. You heard Obi-Wan call your name again when you saw what looked to be vulture droids start to enter the atmosphere.

“What is going on?” He voice called for you again.

“We’re under attack, I’m sorry-” You cut the transmission off and ran back towards the Chancellors chambers, the doors parting easily for you to enter. Inside the two red clad guards were engulfing the Chancellor from his seat, Master Corobb making his way back over to you.

“We must get him to the safehold,” he commanded you and you nodded, pulling your wrist up and activating your comm.

“Captain, we’re moving the accessory to-”

You were cut off mid sentence when the doors to the Chancellors chambers opened to reveal the culprit of these attacks. You had never seen him face to face, but the stories of General Grievous did him real unjustice. He sent a tingle down your spine as both you and Master Corobb pulled your lightsabers off your hips.

“I should have known that foul stench was you, Grievous,” the Jedi Master said. Grievous seemed unfazed, wearing what looked to be a cape around his neck. Master Corobb took a stance before the Chancellor, and his lightsaber ignited the room in a green hue. General Grievous took a couple of steps in, reaching beneath him for two lightsabers on his own.

“You’ll just be another one to add to my collection,” his raspy automated voice said, igniting a blue and lightsaber of his own. Master Corobb deflected Grievous’ first hit, but turned to you to tell you to get the Chancellor out of there.

You nodded and ushered the two guards out into the hallway, hearing the strikes of lightsabers behind you as you followed them down the hallway. The turbolift began to open and the sound of another lightsaber made you grab the Chancellor, watching in despair as his two guards were cut down before you. You narrowed your gaze at the man behind their fallen bodies, and moved the Chancellor so he stood behind you.

“Dooku sent you to do his dirty work again, I see,” you nearly growled. Dash looked from the bodies that laid at his feet to your stare and positioned himself to face you fully.

“My Master has other business to see to than acquiring your weak leader,” He deadpanned.

You grabbed the lightsaber from your hip and positioned yourself defensively. Dash watched as you gripped this newly acquired double bladed lightsaber, and watched the same white light ignite from it.

“I see you’ve made upgrades since we last saw one another,” he quipped.

You gripped the lightsaber with both hands and it pulled apart easily, now becoming a double wielded weapon. You could see a flash in his eyes, and smiled at your apparent nemesis.

You lunged first, alternating each arm to attack him but was met with his blade instead. He had determination in his eyes, but so did you. The flicker of lights that were made when his red met your white created what could only be described as lightning. Just shear cracks of lightning.

When your sabers connected with one another, you pressed firmly against him. Both of your faces were exceptionally close to the hot blades, and Dash whipped his arm to open your stance more. His quick movement made the tip of your sabers hit the glass paneling of one of the windows, and it burst on impact. The wind that swarmed the room made everything whip around you, and a cold darkness entered your mind. You tried to blink your eyes to refocus on the man before you when you felt a firm grip form around your neck. It was like you were picked up from the ground and your arms fell to the side, dropping your lightsabers to the floor. You gasped for air as Dash held you there as he walked closer, the air escaping your body with each step. It wasn’t until he was close enough to you did he mutter a word your way.

“You’re lucky my Master requires you alive, or I would kill you right here,” he said, his eyes dark and tone low. You tried to shake your head in confusion when he flicked you away towards the window, and you grabbed onto the broken edges of glass. You gasped at the sudden rush of air, your eyes looking down at the drop below you. You were quick to look back up to see Dash grab the Chancellor, and use his lightsaber to puncture the glass on the other side of the hallway. Above you heard a large ship rumble into place, and watched in shock as Dash forced the Chancellor onboard, General Grievous not far behind. The short ramped closed behind them and you squinted as the ship began to fly away.

You squirmed, the glass cutting into your palms as you tried to pull yourself up back into the hallway. The sound of footsteps from the direction of the turbolift caught your attention, and Fives and another trooper came into view. Fives set his blaster down before he grabbed a hold of your arms and pulled you up to safety. You flinched at the blood you felt covering your hands and looked to the now empty chambers. You rushed over and the doors opened, only to reveal what you knew in the pit of your stomach.

Master Corobb was dead.

Anakin was high strung throughout the entirety of their trip back to Coruscant when he felt your struggles. He felt the tightness at the back of his throat and the itchiness in his palms, and was worried as to what it meant. When Obi-Wan came bursting into the hangar with the news of the attack on Coruscant, he felt his heart stop. He didn’t want to leave his Padawan, but the Chancellor needed him. You needed him.

That’s why when the fleet exited hyperspace and he saw the amount of ships out there he felt even more worried. When news came of Master Corobb’s death he felt his gut twist. He knew you were assigned with him, and as he climbed into his ship there was still no word on your involvement. He just needed to know you were safe or okay.

What happened in that span of minutes? Or was it hours? Everything happened so quickly he wasn’t sure. He killed Count Dooku in cold blood. It wasn’t the Jedi way, but the Chancellor told him it was only natural. He reminded him about his mother and it made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t the Jedi way then, nor was it now. And now he desperately tried to save his Master as well.

Maybe it wasn’t the best plan, to send a Separatists flagship crashing into the home of the Republic, but it was the best he could do under these circumstances. He eased the ship out as much as he could when the ship skid across the landing strip, rocking everything and everyone inside.

“Another happy landing,” Obi-Wan said to lighten the mood. Anakin panted and sent his Master the most devilish of looks.

“Funny, Master.” Was all he said.

Seeing the landing from the outside made people stop and stare in wonder and fear. Fives and yourself exited the Senate building to watch the ship enter the atmosphere and shred so much of the outer plating it would take weeks to recover. You shook your head at the image of the ship coming in closer and closer until Fives spoke next to you.

“Who in the world would try crash landing a Separatist flagship?”

“I have two guesses,” you mumbled, but earned a look from your Captain nonetheless.

“Can’t argue with you there, General,” he said.

It had taken you a while to calm down after the events of today. Grievous and Dash had bested you, Dash once again, and it was your fault the Chancellor was taken in the first place. What you couldn’t place was the presence you felt in your mind or in your body. It was cold, dark, evil. It was unknown and worried you. Even as you sat there and let one of the Clones wrap your hands up to cover your cuts, you thought about the presence in your mind.

Seeing the transport that birthed the Chancellor along with Anakin and R2, you watched from inside the Senate building as The Chancellor was welcomed by Senator Organa and Representative Binks, and began to make his way back inside. Your eyes went back to Anakin who ended his conversation with Obi-Wan to follow the group inside.

He must have felt your presence, because you saw him dash away into the shadows where you stood, and soon enough he engulfed you in his arms. He knocked the wind out of you as he picked you up to hold against his body, and your fingers latched into his hair. It had only been a few days since you saw him, but you couldn’t help the burn in the back of your throat. Anakin held you against him like he was afraid you’d disappear. He was afraid. He had to feel you against him to know that this was real, that you were alright. But he set you back down so he could cup your face in his hands, and place a long kiss to your lips.

Your hands held his arms as you drank him in. His lips lingered over yours as his eyes searched your face for some kind of answer.

“Are you alright?” He asked first. You nodded against his hands.

“I’m fine,” you whispered, and that’s when he looked down to your bandaged hands. His face fell as he softly caressed your hands in his. “I heard about Dooku-”

“I shouldn’t be praised as a hero,” Anakin said lowly. “He should have been brought before the Senate.”

“Ani,” you reached for his face and watched as his eyes fluttered shut at your touch. This man would be the death of you with how precious he was. “You saved the Chancellor’s life today.”

Anakin nodded at your words and leaned down once again to catch your lips with his. This kiss was different. It wasn’t needy, it was a kiss of love. Understanding. Like he needed to believe your words were true.

When he released you he gently stroked your cheek with his glove covered hand. These were the moments you had grown to cherish with him, even if it meant hiding in the shadows. It was short lived though, as your comm beckoned you once more.

“That would be Obi-Wan,” you mumbled to him. Anakin placed a quick kiss to your forehead before he gripped one of your hands with his.

“I’ll see you tonight, my love,” he whispered. He backed away until your fingers slid away from him, and only then did he smile and turn out of your view. You stood there for a moment with a smile only for yourself. Although you felt some tension in him, he hid it well. It worried you at times that you seemed to be the only one who could truly ease him of it, but it wasn’t something to worry about right now. The Council needed to speak with you. And it was probably about today’s events.

Dread filled you the further you got towards the Council’s Chambers. It was like you were young again and were about to face the corrective wrath of your mother. You shuddered at the thought before the chamber doors opened before you, and the hushed room watched you enter. It was silent and eerie the way they looked you over, even Master Kenobi studied you from afar. What was going on?

“Tension I feel,” Master Yoda quipped. “Relax, you may. No trouble you are in.”

You nodded a bit as you took your place before the Jedi council, your hands placed behind your back as you focused your attention on Master Yoda and Master Windu. The latter looked to be pondering a question, and finally he set both hands down on the armrests of his chair.

“What did you feel today?” He asked.

“You felt it as well?” You asked instead. Master Yoda nodded beside him.

“An evil force we felt,” Master Yoda confirmed and you felt your shoulders drop a bit. “During the attack.”

You thought over his words, though you knew they watched your eyes dart over the floor. You took a deep breath and met their gaze again. “I did feel something, like it was in my head. . It was cold, dark. . It was overpowering.”

“And is that when Dooku’s apprentice and Grievous were able to obtain the Chancellor?” Master Windu asked. You nodded, a small yes escaping your lips.

“Troubling this is,” Master Yoda said. “The reach of a Sith that far, never seen before.”

“The Sith Lord,” you mumbled to yourself, looking back to the Masters before you. “You think the Sith Lord is the one behind the Separatists?”

“It certainly wasn’t Count Dooku,” Master Windu said. “He was always a follower, never a believer.”

“So. .” you trailed off, unsure of what they wanted. “What do we do?”

Master Windu and Master Yoda glanced at one another, and a nod was shared between them. You fought the urge to raise a brow at the two Jedi, but they looked back to you swiftly, and you pushed your thoughts down below.

“We’d like for you to meditate with Master Kenobi again, and see if you can learn anything about this Sith Lord,” Master Windu stated. The lack of Anakin’s involvement made your stomach drop, but you nodded in compliance. Maybe it was better that Anakin wasn’t a part of this in the long run. He didn’t need to worry himself with another thing. But you  _ were _ going to ask Obi-Wan about it.

“Of course, Master,” you responded and earned a nod back from him.

“Tomorrow you will meet,” Master Yoda motioned for Obi-Wan to join your side. You listened as he stood from his seat and came over to your side. “Dismissed you both are.”

With another bow of your head you turned towards the door, Obi-Wan following in your footsteps. Once you were far enough away and the door to the chambers closed shut did you finally turn to your companion and he stopped in his tracks.

“Before you even say anything,” Obi-Wan said before you could start your thought. “The only reason the Council has decided not to have Anakin join us is because of what happened last time.”

Hm. It wasn’t. . A bad argument. You were at a loss from words, honestly it was one of the more insightful decisions the Council has made to date.

“We shouldn’t keep this from him,” you nearly whispered. “He doesn’t like secrets, you know that.”

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his beard a bit. “You’re right, but approaching the subject may prove tricky.”

You smiled a bit and pat Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “Leave that to me. I got this.”

By the time you had returned to your apartment, the sun was beginning to fall, but Anakin hadn’t returned from the Senate yet. You peeled your robe off and folded it neatly to be washed, and placed your lightsaber on top of your dresser. You flipped your hands before you to look at the bandages that still covered your hands, and slowly peeled them off. As the air hit the still raw cuts you winced, but threw the bandages in the trash when you heard what sounded to be a speeder just outside. You edged towards the door that separated your room from the rest of the apartment. You stayed in the shadows until the speeder left, and only anakin and you remained. You stepped around the door and was met with Anakin’s back to you, and you felt something was off. Anakin starred off at the traffic speeding by and you took a careful step towards him.

“Ani?” You questioned. His head lifted a bit and then finally turned to you. He had no smile, just a stern look on his face. You stopped in your tracks to take him in fully. “Ani what’s happened?”

Anakin took a few steps to you before he extended his hand for you to take. You took his hand as you always would and he led you towards the couches that filled the center room. He sat down and pulled you with him, and you faced him in bewilderment. You had only seen him this pensive on a small number of occasions, and waited for him to speak.

“You’ll hate me,” he mumbled. He focused his attention on your hands, turning them over in his gently when he realized the tender cuts that were there. 

You found yourself shaking your head, “I could never.”

He fell silent. You watched as his eyes trailed over your hands in his, and he just held them in his lap. You didn;’t know what to say, or what was going on. Had Obi-Wan told him about today? Had someone else? What was going through his mind--

“Padme is pregnant.”

Though still not meeting your gaze, you stared at him in shock. You blinked a few times as his words floated around your mind. The Senator was pregnant, and he said you would hate him. . Which could only mean. .

“And. . That would make you. .”

“The father,” he mumbled. “Yes.”

Well that certainly blew your news out of the water. You felt yourself drop your shoulders and looked to his hands as well as you processed things. Of course he told you about their relationship a while ago, but he had never mentioned. . That. Not that you would have  _ wanted _ to know most likely but you never pictured- okay no. Not picturing that.  **Do not picture that** . When you looked back up you were met with his eyes, a dark blue under his tired eyelids.

“So. . So what does this mean exactly? Do you want to be with her?” You asked in a whisper. 

Anakin’s face scrunched up and he moved closer to you, his hands running up your arms. “No! No I don’t want to be with her,” he tried to reassure you. “You are my future. But. .”

He trailed off and looked down at your hands once more. “She doesn’t want to raise the child here. She wants to return to Naboo, have the baby there.”

A sad smile fell on your lips. “That sounds wonderful, Ani-”

“I told her,” he cut you off. “About us. You. What you mean to me. . She’s happy for us. She asked if you would come too.”

He met your eyes when he said it, and your mouth fell open as you took his words in. There was no doubt in your mind that you thought about what would happen after the war ended, what it meant for you and Anakin. Of course you had yet to discuss it, it was so early so it was more of a  _ “What will happen to me?” _ and  _ “What will Anakin do? _ ” You hadn’t considered  _ “what will we do?” _

“After they brought me here, I thought about you every day,” he started to explain, reaching for your hands once more. “For years. It was all I could think about, when I would get to see you once more. I thought about the life you lived, if you were as beautiful as I remembered,” his fleshed hand extended to caress your cheek and you smiled softly at him. “When I returned to Tatooine it was because I started to have these visions about my mother, and the pain I was in. I thought I would have more time to search for you but I didn’t. I regretted that everyday.”

“Ani-”

“Please,” he begged you, his thumb rubbing over your skin softly. “I need to tell you this.”

You nodded a bit and Anakin nodded before continuing his story.

“The time I spent with Padme was nice, she’s a terrific person, I’m not saying she isn’t. But there always felt like there was something missing when I was with her. When I looked at her, it still felt like a part of me was missing,” he paused to smile at you. “When I saw you all those months ago, it was like I was whole again. You’ve brought peace to my life, and when I’m with you or touching you nothing matters in the galaxy. Not the Jedi, the war, the Chancellor. . None of it.

“You were always my past, you’ve become my present, and I want you to be my future as well. When it’s time, I-I want you to come. Be with me.”

Anakin searched your eyes for an answer, and you couldn’t help the smile that crossed your lips. Before you could even get a word out Anakin pulled you into him and engulfed you in a hug. His chest hit yours and it felt like you were home. There was no need to think about it- Anakin was where you wanted to be. He always was. You spent so many nights on Tatooine thinking about being with him once more, and you weren’t going to give that up. If it meant leaving the Jedi Council, leaving Coruscant, then that was fine with you.

Anakin was your past, your present, and there was no doubt he would be your future. Nothing was going to alter that fact. Nothing and no one.


	9. A Final Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SO sorry this took so long to get out. this week i had a lot of assignments for school that I had to focus on.. but i wanted to get this out before the new clone wars episodes :3 i hope you enjoy..... womp womp. also I know Dooku revealed Sidious' name in atom but............... oh well I changed it haha
> 
> here's a playlist to listen to while reading: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5arXH3HIdWGs9PKYldyGja?si=mNaBNR0TRpW_5aM4I4FWyw

The warmth that was familiar to this place was long gone. It felt as if something had rung it out and left it in a cold and dark place to dry. The foliage that once grew was dust underneath the boots that walked above it, the trees wilted and grey in colour like there was no life there at all. The air was chilly, and the further you stepped the worse it had become.

Though you weren’t there physically, you could still feel the sharp feeling of the breeze pierce your robes to your skin. It was like blades were being pressed into your skin with each step deeper into this unfamiliar world, but what were you looking for? At this point you figured you were looking for anything. Any kind of sign.

A hand reached out and grabbed your arm, and it forced you to freeze. Obi-Wan moved to your side and released his grasp on you, but nodded your way. Without needing to exchange words, you continued on as equals. Shoulder to shoulder you walked past the desolate grounds to complete darkness, past the dusted foliage it felt like your feet hit water. It was shallow enough the tread through, barely past the heel of your boots really, and the sloshing sound that normally would echo in the real world was silent here.

This time you were brought to a halt on your own. You glanced around the black that surrounded you and Master Kenobi, the burning sensation that tingled your skin was like someone else was there. Someone far more evil than you or the Jedi Knight.

_ Obi-Wan _ , you said. Through the meditation your and Master Kenobi’s minds were like one. Without Anakin there, and without the presence of the unknown figure from before, he was able to venture this far with you. Your call to him made him pause and turn back to face you.

_ Do you feel something?  _ He asked, and you nodded, and took another glance around you.

_ They’re.. Looking for something.. _ You trailed off when the burning sensation grew.

_ Me. Looking for me. _ You added the thought and obi-Wan shuffled but you raised your hand to stop him.

_ I can try and locate him- _

_ Don’t _ , Obi-Wan’s voice said firmly in your mind.  _ He’s too powerful _ .

_ We need to know more _ , you tried to reason with him.  _ You know it’s true _ .

Obi-Wan didn’t have an immediate response so you shook your head. You focused your attention on the sensation that was engulfing your body, and tried to find the source. Obi-Wan watched as you disappeared before his eyes, and he immediately was thrown from your connection. When he reopened his eyes he was back in the Temple, sitting across from you, and he sighed in relief when he saw your calm demeanor across from him.

Anakin nearly jumped from his seat and hovered over his Master and you when he saw him open his eyes. He motioned to you and stared at his Master in (dare Obi-Wan say) fear.

“What happened?” Anakin asked, and Obi-Wan shook his head.

“He fell for the trap,” Obi-Wan said. “Your plan worked. He came looking for her.”

“I don’t know why that doesn’t make me feel any better, Master,” Anakin told him honestly. Obi-Wan nodded before he focused on you once more.

“I know the feeling, Anakin.”

You had to be very careful with your thoughts in this moment. Whoever the Sith lord was was pushing you through your own memories, much like the Council had, and how Obi-Wan and Anakin had when you first arrived on. But he seeked something farther from your past, but you were unsure what it was. When you had reawoken from his recent push, you were met with a sight that you had not seen since you were just a mere child. Your feet were planted in a strip of green that was hugged by what looked to be volcanic soil around it. The air smelled of ash, and you knew where you were.

Lah’mu. Your home. In the distance you could see a farm, your family's farm, and you took strides towards it. They were eager and hopeful, if you could just get a glance at your family after this many years--

You came to a halt when you saw a hooded figure before you, near the peaceful farming family. Your family. Your mother seemed to grip onto you and your father took notice to the person before him. Before you could blink the ripple of a red lightsaber cut through the air and through your father’s body.

No. No no this wasn’t right. The Trade were the ones who came to Lah’mu that day. You were frozen in place in the desperate attempt to wonder closer, it was like you were being held there by someone else. Confusion raked through you when the hooded figure stepped over to your mother and you, and with an outstretched hand you saw the hold that formed over your mother's neck. It snapped not even a second later and you gasped.

None of this was right. Your mother was alive until just years ago! You knew it. You just  _ knew  _ she did not die this day.

Another figure wandered off the ship that was landed near the farm. Two figures now hovered over the small child and with the wave of a hand the child was out cold. Muffled voices rang in your ears, but two words stood out clear.

Anakin and Obi-Wan watched as your hands had begun to shake on your lap. You were trying to break free. Your face looked pained and your breathing picked up in your chest. Anakin rushed behind you to latch onto your shoulders while Obi-Wan leaned forward to grab a hold of your hands. Through concentration they focused on your mind, and in this unknown memory you felt their warm embrace start to wrap around you.. But so did that second figure. Their head turned in your direction, and you shook your head when they started your way.

It wasn’t your memory. It was his.

Before the figure could reach you, you were pulled out of the scene and back into reality. You gasped for air and collapsed backwards into Anakin’s embrace. He gripped you steady and Obi-Wan kneeled on your side as you tried to calm yourself, but you met Master Kenobi’s eyes.

“Sidious,” you said. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin then back to you, and Anakin rubbed your arm gently.

“The Sith lord’s name is Sidious,” you said again. Obi-Wan nodded and stood, but hesitated to leave. Anakin gave him a firm nod as if to say he would take care of you, and Obi-Wan nodded before finally leaving the room.

“Hey,” Anakin’s sweet voice filled your ear. You still stared straight ahead and breathed heavily, and he tried to garner your attention. “You’re alright now, you’re safe.”

“No,” you said quickly with a shake of your head. “He wanted me to see it.”

Anakin raised a brow to himself, and eased himself down to sit on the floor so he could better hold you. “See what?”

“It was a lie,” you said quietly. Anakin ran his hand over your hair to move it from your face so he could better see you. “Sidious, and another.. They were the ones who came to Lah’mu. They killed my parents.”

Anakin let your words sink in before he shook his head. “You’re mother she was on Tatooine-”

“No,” you shook your head ferociously. “I saw it. They cut them down. He wanted me to see that.”

Anakin moved around you so he could cup your face and force you to meet his gaze. Your eyes snapped to his and you stopped finally. Anakin dragged his gloved hands over your skin and gave a small smile to reassure you.

“Calm your mind,” Anakin asked you and he took a deep breath in for you to follow. You matched his inhale and exhale as you focused on his eyes and allowed him to penetrate the wall you had put up. Anakin’s warmth was nothing like the fire the Sith had engulfed you in. It was comforting and lightweight in a way, his presence fluttered over the tips of your fingers and even into your hair like it rubbed at your scalp. And he did it so effortlessly and for as long as you needed until you were breathing calmly all on your own.

“There we go,” he whispered as he rubbed one of his thumbs over your cheek once more. You sighed a bit against his touch before reaching up to place your hand over his.

“How did you know he would be looking for us?” You asked him. Anakin shrugged his shoulders lightly, and his casual grin fell over his lips.

“Well they don’t call me the greatest general of the Galactic Republic for nothing,” he joked, and you rolled your eyes with a chuckle.

“Shut up, Ani,” you said with a smile and Anakin seemed to narrow his eyes a bit at you. “What?”

Anakin seemed to think your words over for a moment before he shook his head. “Nothing.”

You nodded slowly, even if you didn’t believe his words. A thought had entered his mind that he didn’t want to share, but why? You knew better than to press him on it, so you allowed him to help you stand and he gave you another one of his reassuring smiles.

“We must return to the Council,” Anakin stated and you nodded at his words. Anakin pressed his hand to the small of your back and led you to the door, and when it opened he removed it just as fast. Even if his hand wasn’t present, Anakin stuck close to your side as you walked through the Temple towards the room the Council always met in. It didn’t take long until you were walking in side by side one another, and Obi-Wan was standing before the other Jedi.

“Join us, young ones,” Yoda said. Anakin and you walked up besides Obi-Wan and offered a bow of respect to the Council. “Speaking with Master Kenobi we were, about this Sith lord Darth Sidious.”

“We wanted to know what you felt when you encountered him through the Force,” Master windu directed his attention to you. You glanced down to your feet, and Anakin pressed into your mind as a sign of reassurance.

“It felt like fire, almost like it was pricking my skin.. He was strong enough to pull me into a memory of his, one we.. Shared in a way.”

Master Yoda and Master Windu glanced between one another, and Windu nodded at you. “What do you mean you shared a memory with him?”

“My memory and his are different,” you tried to explain. “I remember the Slave Trade came for my father due to his debts and killed him for it.. But that wasn’t what had happened. Darth Sidious and another were there, they were the ones who killed my father. And then my mother as well.”

“Two there were?” Yoda asked and you nodded in response. The Master let out a sigh as he thought your words over before looking back at the group of three. “Always two there are, no more, no less.”

“Are you speaking of the Rule of Two, Master?” Obi-Wan asked. You stole a quick glance at Anakin who seemed almost as confused as you were. Master Yoda nodded in confirmation.

“A master and an apprentice there always is,” Yoda continued with his thought. “With Dooku gone, there remains two candidates for the Sith lord Darth Sidious.”

“Grievous and Dash,” Anakin commented this time, which earned another hearty sound from the old Master.

“Grievous we know to have hidden on Utapau,” Master Windu spoke up this time. “The Council had already spoken with Master Kenobi to lead the siege there. As for the younger apprentice..” His voice trailed off as he looked your way.

“To Korriban, he has gone,” Yoda finished the thought. Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced to one another, and Anakin shifted in discomfort.

“That planet is scared for the Sith,” Anakin tried to reason. “You can’t be suggesting-”

“Meet him on Korriban she must,” Yoda finished his thought for him. You looked to meet the old Master’s gaze. “Decided it already has.”

“Masters, with all due respect, there must be some other-” Obi-Wan tried to intervene but was cut off by Master Windu.

“It’s been decided. This is a battle for your Padawan to finish.”

Anakin shook his head next to you. “Master please, that planet is filled with evil and darkness. If what you’re saying is true then I should go too.”

“We have other plans for you that require your presence here,” Master Windu stated. You finally were able to understand the severity of the words that had been thrown around you. This was your mission, and yours alone. No Obi-Wan. No Anakin. Just you and your seemingly placed nemesis, Dash.

“Leave you must,” Yoda directed at you. “May the Force be with you.”

You gave a nod and turned back to the door but paused to look at your two companions. Obi-Wan offered a reassuring smile, while Anakin had a pained look on his face. You nodded at them though your eyes lingered on your other half before exiting the Council room and making your way out of the temple. Your mind raced with the new knowledge you had to carry.

You weren’t too familiar with the planet named Korriban, but just from the small details you could get it was a Sith homeworld. You were sure Fives could brief you a bit more on the matter at hand on the command ship during the journey. You should probably contact him beforehand. You reached into a pocket on your robes to grab your comm and glanced around before activating it.

“Fives come in,” you said in a hushed voice. Your voice still carried in an echo around the barren Temple walls.

“Yes general,” his voice replied back after only a few moments.

“I’m sure you’re aware of the mission just assigned,” you said.

“The troops are being moved onto the command ship as we speak,” Fives replied. “Will you be joining us soon?”

“Yes Captain, we can depart on my arrival,” you stated before stepping onto the transport. Before the door could close completely another person jumped on board. You had just tucked away your comm link when you looked up to meet the upset eyes of Anakin Skywalker.

There was surprisingly no one else on board this transport besides the little droid that drove it. Anakin hurried over and wrapped his arms around you to pull you in close. Shock filled you only for a moment before you wrapped your arms around him in a tight embrace. You could feel his hands run over your back as he tried to find some kind of reassurance in the embrace, and you rubbed the nape of his neck.

“You shouldn’t be going alone,” he mumbled to you. “Korriban it’s a.. It’s an evil place.”

“I’ll be okay, Ani,” you tried to reassure him. Anakin shook his head and moved back a bit so he could look you in the eyes.

“You can’t go, please,” he rubbed your shoulders and looked you over. “The Council wishes me to spy on the Chancellor, they won’t make me a Master - we can leave. Start our lives together on Naboo.”

Anakin spoke with such urgency that you couldn’t help but let your face soften at his words. The man that stood before you was hurt and confused, but he still wished to do good. You knew it deep down, felt it in his soul even. You could finally see the amount of pressure he has been under since the wars started, and it made your heart ache.

“Ani,” you whispered and you watched his eyes fall down. “Sometimes.. Sometimes we have to do the things we must for the better of others. I have a feeling that of Dash and I, only one will return from Korriban. Though I wish it wasn’t that way, he has gone down too far on the path of hatred.”

You grabbed a hold of his hands and Anakin looked up to meet your eyes. “I know what it means to be a Master for you, and I’m sorry they haven’t granted you that title,” you paused to rub his hand with your thumb. “But with Obi-Wan sent for Grievous, and me with Dash.. The war will come to an end soon enough. And we can start a new life on Naboo like we talked about.”

Anakin sighed and shook his head. “I know my love. But you can’t.. You can’t go there by yourself, it’s too dangerous! And what if-”

“Anakin,” you cut him off and reached one of your hands up to hold his cheek. “I say this with love.. But you don't get to decide what kind of danger I put myself into. And I won’t be alone, I’ll have Fives and the others with me.”

The transport came to a halt outside the Republic ship depot, where in the distance ships for you and Obi-Wan must have been getting filled with troops. Anakin gazed into your eyes and his hands came up to cup your face and bring you in for a long warm kiss. Something bubbled in you, it felt almost like dread, and you could feel tears sting the back of your eyelids. Your fingers had latched into his long strands as he kissed you deeply, and he separated from you after a few moments. The risk you two were in at the moment from being so open was astronomical, but neither wanted this to end. Not yet.

“You promise you’ll come back to me in one piece?” Anakin whispered to you and you smiled a bit, fighting back the urge to cry.

“Always for you, Ani,” you answered. A tear had slipped free and Anakin was quick to drag his finger over tor skin to catch it. Anakin whispered to you to not cry, and had to painstakingly peel himself from your embrace. Slowly, one foot after another, you two disembarked from the transport and walked closer and closer to your destination. It wasn’t until you could see your Captain did you and Anakin stop, and he grabbed your arm.

“I’ll be waiting right here for you when you return,” he said in a low voice and you nodded at his words. “I must go see Obi-Wan off as well.”

“Of course,” you replied. You took a step away from Anakin and started towards Fives, and the fleet that would be following you on this mission.

“(Y/N),” Anakin called and you paused to look back his way. “May the Force be with you.”

“And you too,” you replied. With a final soft smile and stepping farther and farther away, his voice rang in your head one more time.

_ I love you _ .

Little did you know, those were the last words you would hear from Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Korriban was just as much the desolate world you had imagined. When the large Command ship exited hyperspace, and the dusty atmosphere became apparent, you felt unease settle into your stomach. You brushed it off to the fact you were getting anxious at the idea of what the Council was expecting you to do here, and you tried to calm your nerves as you boarded the transport ship next to your Captain. You grabbed a hold of the straps to steady yourself as the outer doors closed you off from the stars outside. Fives next to you help out his hand with a little transmitter, and before you appeared the surface of the planet.

“There’s a number of droids we can detect, but your guy?” Fives pointed at the large structure on the map. “He’s there. We can help clear the path for you.”

“What, you won’t be joining me in the evil temple of the Sith?” You asked jokefully.

“I’ll leave that to you, General.”

You cracked a smile but the further into the planet’s atmosphere the more you were filled with that uneasy feeling. When the transport ships settled down and the doors opened to reveal the dusty planet, the troops walked hopped off quicker than Fives could give the order. In the distance you could make out the droids that loitered before the Sith temple, and just as you hopped out Fives returned to your side.

“General Kenobi is requesting you, sir,” he said through the vocoder of his helmet. He held out a transmitter for you and you accepted it. Fives wandered back over to the troops and you turned back to the transport and flicked the comm on in your hand.

“Master,” you greeted. Obi-Wan stood with his arms crossed, and his hood up, and looking ever serious.

“I wanted to speak to you before you continued with your mission,” his voice rang out. “Are you alright?”

“I feel uneasy Master,” you answered honestly. “This place is full of.. It’s full of the same darkness I felt from Sidious. And..”

You stopped your sentence. obi-Wan’s gaze flickered over you before he spoke. “What is it?”

“What if I don’t do what the Council seeks,” you asked. “What if I can bring Dash back to the light? He’s been misled, but that’s no reason to die.”

Obi-Wan thought your words over. He rubbed his beard a bit before he carefully spoke again. “As I told Anakin’s old Padawan.. Dare I say, the Council is not always right in their rulings.. If you are able to bring Dash back and to the Council, maybe he can tell us more about this Sidious from what he knew from Count Dooku.”

“Then I’ll do what I must,” you nodded at him. “Thank you Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you.”

“You as well, Padawan.”

You clicked the comm off and with a deep breath you went to Fives side and handed him back the device. With a nod, you both started off in the direction of the looming Temple, and you took the time to collect your thoughts. You knew what you had to do, and you knew he was aware you were coming for him. The walkers that trailed behind the lines of Clones began to fire over top the troops, and in an instant the blast fire began to course through the air.

The troops around you broke out in a light run, and you followed suit. You dodged the blaster fire from touching your skin and pulled your lightsaber from your hip as you neared the enemy lines, and igniting the double bladed saber you lunged forward, cutting through the metal around you. The Clones behind you did their best to shoot down the hunks of battle droids, the ones that didn’t go down you slashed through easily.

A fiery shot hit your shoulder and you were ricocheted to the ground. Your lightsaber switched off as it rolled away from you and your hand went to the place the blast had hit you. You could hear Fives shoot the attacking droids and come up on your side, but you waved him off and force pulled the lightsaber back into your grasp.

“I’m fine,” you told him before you could ask, but that didn’t stop him from helping you up. When you got back to your feet you looked back to the temple and squinted through the sandy breeze. There was a clear shot straight ahead. Fives readied his blaster and gave you a nod.

“I’ve got your back, General.”

With a final nod you dashed off, sprinting as fast as you could to the looming temple and braced yourself for the impending darkness of the covered walls. When you finally entered a cold sensation filled you, and soon the blaster fire began to fade away. You steadied yourself into a walk, and gingerly touched your still aching shoulder. You grimaced at the sharp pain, and for a moment wondered if Anakin had felt the intrusion. You hoped he couldn’t, you didn’t want to worry him like this.

The Temple was lit with torches the further you stepped. It was like the presence here was waiting for you. And each step brought you closer and closer to them. The cold was not welcoming, if anything you wanted to turn back now. How that figure thought this was true as well as the Jedi was beyond you in the moment.

The hallways opened up to a large room, and torches that hung along the perimeter lit up in a wave. As each light opened up, the figure resting in the middle became more apparent. Sitting in a meditative eform on the ground was who you were looking for. You watched as Dash rolled his shoulders backwards and his head picked up, and then his voice rang out.

“I knew they would send you,” he said. You took another step closer into the room, your lightsaber still hung on your hip.

“Why did you come here of all places?” You asked. Dash turned his head slightly and you could just make out the etches along his face. Slowly he stood, and kept his back to you.

“My Master told me about this place, how it contains power beyond our knowledge,” he explained, and finally turned to face you. “Power you couldn’t ever fathom.”

“Are you talking about Dooku?.. Or Sidious.”

Dash’s gaze lifted to meet yours at the latter. You could see his eye twitch slightly and you saw him break out in a smile.

“You Jedi finally learned of the one and only Supreme leader,” he said. “You came just as he predicted.”

That uneasy feeling bubbled up higher. You shuffled your weight from one foot to another. “This isn’t right. This place, Sidious, what they have done to you-”

“They have given me a life with purpose,” he spat at you. “Before them I had nothing. I  _ was  _ nothing. You should know that feeling.”

“I don’t,” you replied. “I learned that Sidious and his master were the ones who killed my family before my own eyes. They implanted a false memory to make me believe I was nothing-”

“Then who are you?” He asked.

“Who I always have been. (Y/N) (L/N). Sidious can’t take that from me,” you paused when you saw his face drop. “Please listen to me.. Don’t let him take you further down this path of hatred. Fear. Loneliness.”

“What are you expecting from me?!” He yelled. You shook your head and motioned to him.

“I just want to help you.”

Dash held your gaze, before he turned away. “He killed my Master.”

You could hear a crash from behind you, even if it was low it rumbled the ground beneath you. But you kept your gaze on the man before you and took a step closer. “No.. No, Anakin killed Count Dooku.”

“Because he was told to,” Dash said quickly. You stopped in your tracks and shook your head in confusion.

“Anakin told me that… The Chancellor told him to do it.”

Dash turned to you and nodded. “Yes.”

You were taken back as Dash’s words settled into you. Another rumble came from the outside world and you glanced behind you before returning your look back to Dash. He shook his head and looked to his hands.

“What are you saying, Dash.” You asked firmly. Dash met your gaze once more in a pained look.

“It was all a lie orchestrated by Darth Sidious, he’s dismantled the Jedi, he holds the Republic supremacy.. The Chancellor  _ is  _ Darth Sidious. And we… We must leave this place. Before-”

“Before what?” you asked harshly.

The blast from outside felt harsher, and suddenly your chest tightened. Rubble fell from the rocky ceiling and you could hear footsteps from behind. An overwhelming amount of darkness seeped into you and you swayed momentarily before Dash was at your side and held you up. Your eyes shot around the room as your vision fuzzed up and you knew the feeling that filled your heart.

Death.

The footsteps that echoed drew closer, and Dash grabbed the lightsaber from his hip when Fives came into view. Before he could ignite the red weapon you stopped him and met the gaze of your Captain.

“What’s-what’s going on?”

“What I was trying to warn you about,” Dash whispered. Fives removed his helmet and you looked to the man on your side.

“The Purge has begun.”


	10. A Goodbye to Anakin Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well guys.. it’s the end of the line for this story. thank you for coming on this journey with me. while you read this, i want you to keep in mind that hope can always live on. you never know what can happen next with this group... xoxo
> 
> link to the final playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7FfCj2dkqII9gGCwaog5lR?si=H4RtPtmtSseZ3LF_B8fW0g

The Clone Wars. It was said to be a war to bring peace to the galaxy, and to put a stop to the scourge that was the Separatist Alliance. The Republic stood for peace, freedom, and safety, and it’s counterpart sought to destroy it. The protectors of these promises were in the forms of Clones, fighting alongside the great Jedi Knights. Peacekeepers thrusted into a war they did not ask for, like the Jedi before them long ago in the Old Republic times. There would always be evil that would try and disrupt the peace.

And it was true. But this war was created by a single man. A single evil.

_ The Purge has begun. _

Dash’s words still echoed in your ears as Fives’ blaster was trained on him. Ripples of pain coursed through your chest and you fought the sensation back to focus on the scene before you. Dash moved to grab his lightsaber and you gripped firmly on his arm with a shake of your head. Fives shifted slightly to glance your way, and you sensed his hesitation.

“Fives,” you called to him. His blaster shifted to point at you and you were taken back, his hands noticeable shaky. “What are you doing?”

“His excellency has executed Order 66,” Fives explained. One of his hands moved to grip his helmet and he tossed it off. Your heart fell at the sight of tears in his eyes. “By order of the Galactic Senate of the Grand Republic, all Jedi are to be terminated for treason.”

His aim came up higher and you shook your head at the sight. Another low rumble came from the outer walls of the temple, and you could hear the footsteps echo from down the corridor you once came down. You moved to step closer, but Fives tightened the hold on his blaster.

“Don’t come any closer,” he commanded you. “Y-You must go.  _ Now _ .”

Dash tugged on your arm and you met his gaze. With a final look at your friend, Dash and you quickly disappeared down another corridor. Your breathing felt heavy as you descended deeper and deeper into the Sith temple, and you could feel the growing presence of your men behind you. Your comm blinked, indicating messages from your battalion, but you ignored them to keep up the pace with your new ally.

When you entered a new part of the tomb, cries entered your mind and you screeched to a halt. Dash appeared to be looking around trying to regain his sense of direction, but your eyes trailed down another dark path. The cries and echoes felt to be coming from down that way and your feet started to take you there.

“What are you doing?” Dash asked once he noticed your state.

“I have to go down there,” you replied, not even looking at him to respond. Dash shook his head.

“That’s not the way-”

“I’m not looking for the way out,” you snapped and finally turned your attention to him. Dash looked you over with a concerned look, but sighed nonetheless and waved you off. He would at least stay behind and try to find a way out. You turned your attention back to the dark hall and continued on your way. 

Each step you felt your legs get heavier. The cries that once eched the walls now seemed to just be apparent in your ears and mind. Shouts, gasps, cries.. And blaster sounds. A foreign sound entered your mind and your legs could move no further, when a familiar drawl spoke in your mind and forced your eyes closed.

_ “Rise, Darth Vader.” _

_ Your eyes shot open but you were no longer in the temple. The once familiar green land you once frequented was like ash, the once green beautiful foliage was wilting and dying. The figure stood up on the same hill, and you forced a step forward. _

_ “Don’t listen to him, Anakin!” _

_ Mace windu’s voice filled your mind. A scene erupted on your side and your breath caught at the sight. Master Windu seemed to be deflecting a form of lighting from Palpatine, right back at him. Some stray strands whipped around in the air, and Anakin just stood there. There seemed to be words exchanged, but you were too focused on the changing face of the former Chancellor. _

_ “No!” _

_ Anakin’s voice brought you from your trance and you watched in horror as he sliced off Windu’s hand. Before the scene could continue, it fluttered away like the ash around you. You shook your head as the breathing in your chest quickened, and you turned your attention to the figure up on the hill and took a couple more forced steps up. _

_ “Execute Order 66.” _

_ The words repeated as if they were spoken more than once, around you multiple scenes started to pan out. You watched as familiar troopers around you turned their attention to the Jedi they were with, and aimed their blaster rifles at them. Shots began to fire all around you, and it felt as if they tore through you as well and you fell to your knees at the agonizing pain. _

_ A body fell before you, and your gaze landed on the open, deadpanned eyes that stared at you, but then more fell as you registered the faces with steam from blaster fire coming off them. Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Jedi Master Aayla Secura. Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. _

_ Each set of eyes bore into you and you felt the pain course through your body at their loss. Tears stung the back of your eyes as you stood, seeing more and more bodies drop amongst the wasteland around you. Over head, a small star ship fell to the ground and in a fiery explosion, you felt the presence in your heart. _

_ Jedi Master Plo Koon. _

_ The sound of a speeder came from behind you and you turned, watching as another victim crashed in another fiery explosion at the hands of the familiar troopers you too fought alongside. _

_ Jedi Master Stass Allie. _

_ Their images faded away just like the ones before them, but you felt the tears slip down your face. The figure still stood at the top of the hill and you fought the growing heaviness that coursed through you and when you neared you called out. _

_ “What has happened?” _

_ The figure, with hands laced before them didn’t turn to look your way. You tried to take another step up the hill but something held you back. Your fists tightened at your side as you stared at the mysterious figure, and shook your head. _

_ “Anakin Skywalker has fallen to the dark side.” _

_ The voice that filled your mind held no sign of emotion, as before. Something in your heart broke at the thought, and with the image of Anakin’s deeds from before, but you still shook your head. _

_ “He couldn’t-” _

_ Before you could finish your thought another pain filled you, you gripped your head and shut your eyes at the immense pressure that filled you and you fell to your knees once more. The Force was calling out in pained cries and you couldn’t handle it trasping through your heart. _

_ “Master Skywalker, there’s too many of them. What are we going to do?” _

_ Your head snapped up at the younglings voice, and you watched Anakin’s hooded and dark eyes fall over the children. You shook your head frantically and crawled forward towards the scene, tears once again burning your eyes. _

_ No.. No, Anakin- _

_ His blue saber ignited, and startled both you and the child. He lifted the weapon of peace above his head and before he could strike it down you shut your eyes tightly. The sound of young cries filled your ears, the sound of the lightsaber cutting through their flesh vibrated through you and you felt sick. One by one you could hear their bodies fall to the floor like the Jedi before. When it finally stopped you opened your eyes to tears streaming down your face. A youngling laid before you, eyes staring into your soul and you cried out. _

Suddenly you were pulled from this place when Dash grabbed a hold of your shoulders. Your eyes flew open and you gasped as the barren sight before you. Dash looked at you in fear and you couldn’t help the real tears that streamed down your face. You shook your head at him and casted your gaze down to the ground.

“They’re all gone.. The Jedi.. The young-”

You couldn’t bring yourself to finish the sentence, but Dash gripped your shoulder a bit. He looked back down the corridor you both came down and then back to you.

“We have to leave, they’re coming,” he told you and you forced yourself to nod. Dash helped you up and both of you hurried back into the main room, and Dash steered you down another corridor. “I have a ship. We can get away-”

“There’s a Republic cruiser,” you interjected as you ran beside him. You could indeed feel the clone troopers behind you, and you had to fight to keep up with your companion. “A number of them really.”

“Doesn’t matter, we can out maneuver them,” Dash said over his shoulder. “And disappear-”

You came to a sudden stop. Dash heard your footsteps pause and he looked back at you, and raised a brow at your sudden hesitation. You hadn’t thought about it.. You were seen as an enemy of the Republic. And Anakin.. Anakin just did these dark deeds.. Did he view you as an enemy as well?

“Anakin,” you finally managed. “I.. He.. What do I-?”

“We can figure that out,” Dash said and you took a shaky breath. “Once we get out of here-”

“No, we.. We can’t.. We need to.. Make it look like..”

Dash let out a small oh when he realized where you were going with your thought. He looked back at the hall that led to freedom and sighed a bit. He took a couple steps to you and grabbed a hold of your shoulders and shook you a bit.

“Just for once throw out the training they put on you,” Dash said with urgency. “If we want to live then we need a  _ plan _ . But we need to work together to do that. Are you ready for that?”

You nodded at his words. The weight you had been carrying was lifted a bit and put onto him. This dire situation called for what you think that figure had told you. The light and the dark, this needed the neutral of it all. You had to succumb to a bit of darkness yourself if you wanted to live.

But you couldn’t help but question if it was a life worth living without Anakin in it.

“We need Fives,” you told him. “Fives needs to be the one to believe it.”

Dash nodded and he glanced back at the direction he knew his ship to be. “You need to trust me.”

“I do,” you replied and he nodded. Once again, you both ran to the exit, but it didn’t quell your fear.

It was settled.

The Clones would come from the direction that you had come from, they were well on their way you could tell, and you would be here. Dash’s ship would lay at the bottom of the cavern, the edge just before you, and it would seem as if you fell to your death. If anyone came looking.. You figured by that point it would be desolate enough with more sand that there couldn’t be any true indication your body laid there or not.

Still, as you turned your lightsaber over in your hand and Dash boarded his ship, you weren’t sure of this. You weren’t sure of any of this. A part of you couldn’t believe the farce that had become of the galaxy, or your life. You looked out to the horizon and at the sun that was beginning to settle. The ship engines roared to life and the ship rose in the air, only to fall past the edge you would soon be falling over as well.

Anakin had helped you craft these weapons. He hadn’t meant to help you fix the heaviness that came with it, but it looked as if that would never come. Your new life would never come. You didn’t want to know what would happen to Padme and her children, but hoped that they would live happy lives.. Though you didn’t know what the future held at this point.

You bit back the sobs in your throat as your fingers reached into your pocket to pull out the thing you carried with you everywhere. You pulled out the japor ivory pendant you always carried with you, and rolled it over your palm. You closed your eyes and sucked in a breath when you felt a familiar presence in your mind.

When you opened your eyes, the figure you often saw stood before you, cloak blowing in the breeze. You stood from your spot on the ground and clenched your saber and pendant in your hands. If the figure was here, then it was not good news.

“What is it?” You asked. The figure looked over its shoulder at you and turned to face you fully. With a flick of their hands, their hood fell and you were face to face with.. You. You raised a brow and couldn’t help but scoff. “What is this?”

The figure didn’t speak but took a step forward and placed a hand over yours that held the pendant. A few images flashed before your mind, but the familiar voice of your friend is what stuck out to you.

_ “ _ _ I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen with a dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in The Force. Do not return to the Temple…that time has passed. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always.” _

You blinked and the figure had taken a step back. The images you saw showed the Temple you once frequented in ruin, and an image of Anakin on a lava covered planet, in a stare down with Obi-Wan himself. You shook your head at the thought that Anakin was so far down this path that even Obi-Wan couldn’t help him. You glanced down to your feet as the figure spoke.

“They’re coming,” your voice came from their mouth. “They must believe you to be dead. Everyone. When the time is right, you must give this up.”

“Give what up?” You asked. You looked up to meet your own gaze, and the figure lifted their hood once more.

“Your connection to the Force.”

You had no choice but to nod, but just as fast as it had appeared, the figure was gone. You could hear the footsteps behind you nearing and you sucked in a breath, and tied the pendant around the saber tightly with the bead it hung on, and closed your eyes in concentration facing the edge.

The Clones came out in dozens, Fives leading them. You kept your eyes shut even when they lined up behind you, and only opened them when you heard the sound of their blasters readying. You turned around and met the familiar helmets of your friends, your family. Your thumb ran over the metal in your hand and looked at the men before you.

“I know you can’t control this,” you mumbled to them. Fives took a steady step forward, blaster still trained on you. “I don’t want to hurt any of you.”

“You won’t,” Fives said. You took a more defensive stance and before the shots could begin, you ignited your lightsaber.

Deflecting the hot blaster fire was harder to do when you weren’t aiming it back their way. You were careful with each swing of the blades, but still had to allow some to hit your body. You knew with each shot that burned your skin, Anakin would feel it. You grimaced and deflected a few more shots, edging backwards to the edge. You felt tears sting your eyes once more but fought the urge and when a shot hit you in the shoulder, you disappeared off the edge.

The air that flew past you felt cold, not helping with the aches in your body. The fear in your mind you were sure reached the man you wanted it to, and the deeper you fell the darker it became. Dash had to be precise in slowing your speeds, and you felt more fearful the closer you came to the ground, his ship nowhere in sight.

Then it stopped suddenly. Your clenched shut eyes flew open and you hovered over the ground. You quickly looked up to see Dash with a strained look on his face. He couldn’t help but let a victorious smile fall over his face as he gently placed your legs on the ground. You faltered a bit as the pain shot through your body, the blaster shots in both your shoulders and on your torso burned, but you had to quell your feelings and thoughts.

“We did it,” he said and you stared at the saber in your hand. You lifted it up to touch the pendant once more and closed your eyes when a couple tears fell. Slowly you dropped the lightsaber and it hit the sand covered ground. You took a shaky breath and looked up at your companion, and nodded.

“We should leave.” You told him and Dash nodded in agreement.

The trek to where Dash had hidden his ship was longer than you thought, but that may have been your injuries talking. By the time you were able to fall into a seat, you had peeled the robe you wore off and tossed it on the ground in anticipation. As you felt the ship lift into the air, your mind wandered to Anakin once more.

That’s why you weren’t surprised to see the scenery before you shift. You now sat alone in darkness, and you ignored the figure that stood before you. You knew what they wanted, but couldn’t bear the heaviness in the air.

_ “It’s time,” your voice said, though it didn’t come from you. You sucked in a breath and looked up at the figure. _

_ “Will Anakin be alright?” You asked. The face under the hood fell into a frown, your face that was, and you closed your eyes. _

_ “. . . You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!” _

_ Obi-Wan’s voice filled your mind and you gasped at the new pain that filled you. Fire filled your chest and it felt as if your legs and arms were numb. You stood quickly, and were enveloped in a scene that made you want to be sick. Anakin laid on the ash covered ground, arms and legs both gone. Your hand covered your mouth as you tried to move nearer. This couldn’t be true. None of this could be true! _

_ “It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!” _

_ “I hate you!” Anakin cried out. You tried to take a step closer but froze when you watched his body catch fire. You cried out and turned away from the scene. _

_ What came before you next was.. Worse. Anakin laid upon a metal table, wriggling his burned and limbless body as droids surrounded him. He grunted out in pain and you tried to run over. But Palpatine moved before you. The agonizing cries he let out as things were screwed into his already pained body made your heart break more and more. You couldn’t do anything to help him besides watch these pieces be put in place, and then finally.. A helmet. _

_ A hand was placed over your shoulder and your head fell. Modulated breathing filled the space before fading away completely. _

_ “Anakin Skywalker is lost,” the figure told you. You shook your head and looked back up, and they had moved before you. _

_ “Not all of him is lost,” you said. “What if I can-” _

_ “No,” the voice cut you. “There is too much pain in him. There is nothing that can be done for now.” _

_ “So what now? You said Anakin and I must work together to.. To keep the balance.” _

_ “The balance has been lost,” they explained. “For now you must go into hiding. Give up your connection.” _

_ You looked back at the still figure of Anakin’s new image. Mostly mechanical now but it still housed the man you loved deeply. The figure held out something to you, and you teared up at the japor ivory pendant it held. You took it from their hands and held it to your chest. _

_ “How do I live without him?” You nearly whispered. The figure looked at you sadly, but took a step back. _

_ “You’ll find a way. Once the time is right.. Anakin can be saved from the path he has chosen. You must be ready for that.” _

_ You nodded, and the figure held it’s hand out for you. You slowly took it and before you knew it you were back on the ship, and your life with Anakin was over for now. _

* * *

There were a few things that had to be taken care of before Lord Vader could commence his own doings. The shift of the Republic to an Empire has gone according to plan, and the initial stages of the new Death Star had begun. Now, Vader could complete something that troubled him for months. His last connection to the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. He needed to know what happened.

Korriban radiated a dark power. The temple he walked through matched the report former Clone CT-5555 had stated after the Purge. The former Sith that rested in these tombs voices seemed to whisper to him, though they weren’t statements he was fond of hearing.

_ “Their deaths fall on you.” _

_ “All the Jedi are perished, including the one you seek.” _

_ “Your anger killed your family.” _

Vader ignored the snide comments, making his way down the final corridor until the voices faded to nothing behind him. He came out to the blazing sun and the built up sand on his boots, and looked over the scene before him. The Force always told a story, and this one penetrated him in the same echoes as any other.

_ “I know you can’t control this.” _

_ Your familiar voice filled Vaders head and his fist clenched by his side. He could see your ghost-like figure by the edge, and the Clones that surrounded you. CT-5555 took a step forward, blaster still trained on you. _

_ “I don’t want to hurt any of you.” _

_ You said it so confidently. Even with the blasters trained at you. Even with these men ordered to kill you. _

_ “You won’t.” _

_ CT-5555 sounded so sure. Vader saw your ghost-like figure take a more defensive stance and before the shots could begin, you ignited your lightsaber. Vader took a step closer as the shots sounded in his mind, and watched your fearful face. The closer he got, the further you moved away. A few shots hit you, and Vader remembered the burning sensation he felt long ago, when this happened. Vader was near your ghost outline, and he reached out before him to graze what would have been your skin, but a shot forced you over the edge. _

Vader clenched his outstretched hand. Anger filled him as he peered over the edge, his breathing the only sound on this desolate planet. He opened his palm and held it out in search of what he came for. A few moments passed before a metal hilt flew into his hand and he took a step back.

Vader swiped the dirt off the blade when his gloved hands felt something too familiar. He turned the hilt over in his hand and his mechanical fingers grazed the sweet japor ivory pendant. Under the helmet, his eyes looked over the ivory and they shut firmly. His hand gripped the metal and he turned back to the hall back into the temple.

Vader could finally say goodbye to the man he once was, to the pitiful past he held Anakin Skywalker was no more. There was nothing left to hold onto now.

Darth Vader was his past, present, and future now.


End file.
